A Healing Touch
by Raven.Sappho
Summary: It is but a few weeks after the Final Battle and the Grimmauld place household is still a bit of a mess with our favourite two thirds of the Golden Trio, a mourning werewolf and his son, and a healing bat of the dungeons. What awaits the occupants of the house in the near future? Read and find out. Warning: Rated M for a reason as all my stories! HG/RL and HP/SS. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 - The End, or a Beginning

**AN: My loyal and dearest followers, as promised a couple of weeks ago, here is a new story. It will hopefully be to your liking, but even if it's not, please let me know with a review if you have a moment to spare. As my studies are getting a bit crazy, I will be posting mostly once a week, twice if I have a free moment over the Easter holidays for you. Anywho, here it is, and I wish you happy reading to this introductory chapter.**

**Always,**

**Raven x**

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in the dusty armchair at 12 Grimmauld place for the whole of 2 minutes, enjoying a moment of peace before a distraught baby cry shook her out of her lethargic thoughts. She stood up slowly, groaning as her body was begging her for some proper rest, and started on her way up to the third floor. The past weeks had been a complete hell. The final battle alone lasted almost 30 hours, with great losses on both sides of the field, but Voldemort finally went down along with his most trusted Death Eaters. It was a magnificent display and for a while she had worried about Harry's life, but when she saw the young man she considered a brother stand victorious, all in the world suddenly seemed brighter.<p>

She leaned against the wall for a moment as she thought of all the lost lives. Mad Eye, Hagrid, Tonks, Professor Flitwick, Dean and Seamus, the Creevey brothers and not to mention the Weasley family. Molly was in tears most of the time after losing both of the twins to Dolohov and Ginny to Bellatrix Lestrange. Ron was dealing with the loss of his closest siblings in his own way, by enjoying his fame, distancing himself from his two best friends and finding comfort in none other than Lavender Brown. As much as Hermione couldn't stand the blond twit, she would not begrudge her old friend what he needed. They both knew their heated kiss when the battle was reaching its peak was merely a moment of desperate need to find reassurance in case something happened to them. There was no romantic love lost between them and for that she was grateful, for after thinking about it in the clear light of day Hermione realised they were simply not meant to be. Due to Ron's behaviour, their friendship was pretty much in tatters but she was glad to have had him in her life until that point. Harry had always been the one she followed and supported, and that would not change even now that the war was over. If Ron wished for his own path, they would both respect it.

Another distraught cry had her moving again as she contemplated how much longer she will be able to run on the cocktail of adrenaline and pepper-up potions. After the battle, she spent the first couple of days helping out Poppy in the hospital wing with the most critical cases as St. Mungo's was filled to capacity, only to return home in the evening to stay up most of the night as well. One thing she was grateful for though, and that was being at the right place and the right time not once, but twice. They witnessed Nagini bite Snape, tearing his throat open and filling his veins with deadly venom as they feared for the potion master's life. Once Voldemort disappeared, they moved quickly and cast complicated statis charms over the man's body to have at least the smallest of chances at saving his life. And were successful. If they stalled only a few moments later, the damage to his body could have been irreversible.

She surfaced from the memories when she reached her destination on the third floor, Remus' rooms. That had been their second lucky stunt that fateful night. Remus and his wife had been fighting valiantly side by side surrounded by Greyback's blood-thirsty pack, but there was simply too many of them to handle. They were too late to save Tonks but they ensured that Teddy will grow up knowing at least one of his parents. And even though Remus did not agree with them in his grief, he soon realised Teddy was worth living for and a couple of days after the battle begun taking proper care of him. Now he was a stay at home father and glad for it, as it gave him time to come to terms with his loss.

She knocked gently and waited a few moments until a highly dishevelled Remus opened the door, a crying Teddy on his hip. It became an unspoken agreement between them that Hermione would come round and help him with the babe. The young witch simply took Teddy in her arms and cuddled him close to her warm chest, before moving inside to not disturb the other occupants of the house for too long.

"Hey there little cub." she started talking in soothing tones as she walked around the living room space. "Those icky teeth are giving you no rest, are they? Is that why your daddy looks like he is about to tear his hair out?" she chuckled as Teddy instantly calmed down, listening attentively and snuggled closer into her arms. "You know we can't allow that. All the other wolves wouldn't want to play with him if he has bald spots!" she chuckled as Remus groaned at her sense of humour, and continued swaying until she got to the crib in the bedroom. "Now, what shall we sing tonight? How about your favourite about the moon rising in the skies? Would you like that Teddybear?" she smiled as he squirmed a bit, looking up at her with his large golden eyes. It was thankfully the only trait he had inherited from his father, the bright eyes marking him the son of a werewolf. But each day Remus had a reminder of his wife before his eyes, as the babe's hair continued to change colour.

She sang the soft tunes, humming gently until Teddy's eyes dropped and he fell asleep contently. In her haste to put Teddy down and get some rest herself, she had completely forgotten about Remus who was leaning against the door frame watching them. She motioned for him to step outside and closed the door quietly, in order not to disturb the peacefully sleeping cub.

"Thank you." came a soft whisper from the older man. "I have no idea how you do it, but I couldn't do this without your help." he added and just noticed his shirt was only halfway done, revealing his scarred chest. He finished buttoning it up hastily before continuing their conversation.

Hermione just waved him off. "He misses his mother, just as much as you miss your wife, it is only natural. I do what I can. This reminds me, the wolfsbane is almost ready for the upcoming full moon. Don't worry about Teddy, he will be safe and sound with me for the night." She smiled encouragingly. She was the one currently making the potion for the wolf, considering the ones on the market were usually of a lesser quality and much too expensive still.

Remus nodded his head in acknowledgement and thanks, trying to deal with the loss of his wife on top of everything that was coming his way. After a moment of comfortable silence, Hermione patted his shoulder in comfort before leaving for her own room to get some much needed and desired rest. Finally, she had a free weekend and could sleep as much as her body needed her to. She cast locking and silencing charms, too tired to even contemplate a shower, and after shucking her clothes crawled underneath the heavy duvet and fell asleep in moments.

* * *

><p>"...Conclusively, Master Hernandez' research did not prove valid, and any further studies into the properties of unicorn blood have been postponed for the time being." Harry closed the <em>Potions Weekly<em> and looked at his silent companion and patient. The one life he did not have on his conscience, even though so many were already weighting it down.

Severus Snape, potions master extraordinaire was lying on the crisp sheets, his wounds healing slowly but steadily as his pale body recovered from Nagini's venom. The first few days had been excruciating since no matter what they tried to stabilise him, the man kept slipping in and out of coma and they feared permanent damage to his brain. As it turned out, they needn't feared. Hermione used exceedingly more complicated diagnostic spells to see what was causing their failure, only to get one of the biggest surprises in her life. One of the scans showed an anomaly only occurring in born vampires. Apparently Eileen Prince was not all she seemed to be and it would certainly explain the slight strain between Snape and Remus. Harry would have burst into peals of laughter at the irony, for all the years of calling the man the 'dungeon bat' without knowing how close he was in his assessment was almost ridiculous.

No wonder the blood replenishing potions did no good. A severely wounded vampire could only be cured by fresh human blood which they have not administered. So the boy-who-lived-to-kill-the-big-bad did the only thing he could think of and slit his wrist. As the blood started dripping onto the wound and in the man's mouth, they watched dark green venom slowly seeping from the wound until every last drop was gone and the flesh begun naturally knitting itself together. A low growl was the only warning Harry received before onyx eyes met his, a weak hand grabbed his wrist to pull it closer and sharp teeth sunk into his yielding flesh like knife into butter. He hissed in pain at the hungry gulps the man was taking but let him take his share until light-headedness overcame his body. Hermione separated them as gently as possible, sealing his wrist closed and made him lie down after giving him a few blood replenishing potions to get his own much needed rest.

Since then, Harry has been feeding the man his blood each evening without a comment. The potion master remained silent and accepted the offering every time, saving his energy to fully regenerate. The second and more unfortunate possibility was that they would have to further examine his throat for any damage to the vocal cords, and he remained silent not to aggravate it any further. Vampires may be eternal under normal circumstances, but their bodies could not always heal all. Every day Harry would sit with the man, redress his bandages and read to him to keep their minds from stagnating. Severus was still a moody and sometimes unpleasant man in his glares and impatience to get out of bed, but the truce they have established before the battle lasted through it, and Harry became much more comfortable in the man's presence.

Suddenly he felt a surprisingly warm touch on top of his hand and looked up at the resting man who was watching him. A dark brow furrowed slightly as if he wondered why Harry suddenly went quiet, the onyx gaze searching his face for any clues. Harry simply shook his head and got the knife from the bedside table before opening the healed wound on the wrist and offered it to the man as became their evening routine. Severus gripped the wrist surprisingly gently before sinking his fangs into the source of coppery delight. Harry closed his eyes, no longer wincing at the light pain of entry and let the gentle suction sooth him. He would usually use a simple healing charm to close the wound, not minding the small scar it left behind as he knew he would only renew it the next night. This time however as the older man pulled away, his tongue darted out and licked the wound, sealing it without as much as a scratch. Harry gasped softly but nodded in gratitude. After drinking a couple of blood replenishing potions, he opened the door and turned towards the man.

"Good night, sir. I hope you rest well." he said softly, the words sounding almost loud in the silent room, before closing the door gently and heading for his own room for the night.


	2. Chapter 2 - Telepathy and Breastmilk

**AN: WOW, I am deeply flattered by such a wonderful response from you, my dearest followers! And for that reason, just this week I will post two chapters ;) But just this week, because you are all worth it and deserve it for being so lovely and kind with your words. So here it is enjoy! x**

* * *

><p>Harry stumbled out of bed quite late the next morning and after a quick shower found his way into the kitchen to get some breakfast for Snape and himself. What he discovered though was Hermione just finishing the fourth tower of her speciality, dark chocolate pancakes. He walked up and hugged her from behind.<p>

"Good morning beautiful. How would we ever manage without you and your delicious pancakes?! I am sure Remus would go round the bend without his sugar income." he chuckled dramatically.

Hermione just smiled and turned around to press a peck to his cheek. "Good morning. And I am sure you would be more than fine. After all, you can cook more than acceptably. What this place needs is not me but some serious work. Perhaps we can hire some house elves to help out. *Paid* ones." she emphasized, not quite losing her old S.P.E.W fire, the spatula almost poking Harry's eye out.

Harry just shook his head. "You know what, why don't we make a day out of it? We can arrange for the elves, a few little bits and bobs in Diagon and then a shopping trip to muggle London? We both deserve the break and have the money to spend. I want clothing that actually fits me for once, and you are a girl. Girls can never have enough clothes and shoes, right? What do you say?" he smiled widely.

Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed a tray with two plates and a bottle of milk. "If I didn't already know you were bisexual, the suggestion for a day of shopping would have been a dead giveaway. Either that or I would be wondering whether you weren't channeling Lavender for a moment there." she winked and pushed the door open with her derrière. "But it does sound good. The press might be a bit of an issue but if we travel under disillusionment charms in between the shops in Diagon, we should manage!" she called before the door closed after her.

Harry laughed at her new found energy, enjoying her cheekiness for once as he had missed her liveliness in the past weeks. He added some orange marmalade to his tray, scrunching up his nose slightly at the man's tastes, and wondered how he managed to eat normal food when blood must have been quite filling on its own, until he reached the second floor and its only occupant. He settled the tray on the side and poured the man a large mug of steaming black coffee straight away. He knew better than to say anything before the grumpy man had at least two of those, for he would be facing a day of irritated glares otherwise.

After a slow and enjoyable breakfast, he put the tray away and reached for an old tome on Potions that he had found in the Black library yesterday, but a pale elegant hand on his wrist stopped him. He looked up to see Snape tapping his temple three times. It was a familiar gesture from the times of his training for the battle. After he came into his magical inheritance on the eve of his 17th birthday, occlumency became much easier for him to handle and in a few months his shields were just as impenetrable as Snape's. It was in that time that they had grown much more tolerant of each other, one could even say friendly under the circumstances of the war. Of course Harry did not know then that the man was a vampire, which gave him a natural talent and strong ability when it came to mind magic. Now it made much more sense and he even felt secure in the knowledge that he had possibly been taught by the best. At random, the man would test his shields with or without a warning. Usually when he tapped his temple twice, it meant Harry had about 3 seconds to reinforce his shields for the attack. When he tapped three times, it meant to completely lower his shields, to test how quick he was able to raise them once his mind was under attack.

He looked at the older man quizzically but knew to trust him and therefore closed his eyes, slowly lowering the protection around his mind. Once he opened his eyes, he was met with an intense onyx gaze and soft drawl of "Potter..." in his mind.

He had guessed the man was a telepath before, but it still made him flinch slightly. He knew better than to attempt telepathy himself so he simply thought of an answer, knowing the man could now read him like an open book. Speaking seemed too impersonal at the moment when he felt the connection between their mind buzzing like an open channel.

"Good morning, sir. How are you feeling?" his mind asked, giving the man time to answer.

"Much recovered, thank you. I fear however that my vocal cords sustained irreparable damage. Would you inform Ms. Granger of my suspicions, as her healing magic is slightly more evolved than yours?" Snape asked, even the voice of his mind sounding like his usual neutral drawl.

"I will be sure to mention it to her. The wound on your neck has knitted together rather well; unfortunately we were not able to prevent extensive scarring due to the qualities of the venom." he answered before sitting more comfortably in the armchair, curling his feet beneath his body for the conversation.

"Only vain persons trouble themselves over the looks of their human shell. You should know me better by now Potter, to assume that such nonsense would bother me." the drawl was slightly sharper this time.

Harry shook his head. "I am aware of your opinions on vanity, sir. However just as I do, you know scars like these tend to get slightly more uncomfortable at winter. I merely wished to prepare you for the future." he inclined his head to the man in respect.

"How very thoughtful of you for once, Potter." the drawl was almost lazy this time, and Harry recognized it for the teasing it was meant to to be, chuckling at the man's sense of humour.

"Is my blood a sufficient aid in your healing?" he finally asked, not quite sure how to breach the topic.

There was a moment of silence where he feared over-stepping the boundaries by his question but the soft voice in his head returned soon. "It indeed is, Mr. Potter. However, I have to inquire whether you are aware of the consequences your actions of blood offering might have?"

Harry inclined his head to the side. "The need for blood replenishing potions? I've had worse, it truly is no trouble. Hermione is monitoring my health often to prevent any lasting effects."

Snape shook his head slightly, wary of opening the healing scar. "I am glad to hear that, however that was not the purpose of my inquiry. Do you know the difference between a victim having their blood taken by a vampire, and a continual willing donation of blood on regular basis?"

Harry thought hard back to the lesson on vampires in his O.W.L studies and tried to remember the difference. Blood taken by force had different properties and the victim often suffered post-traumatic anaemia for a period of several months if they did not die from blood-loss. A willing donor had to be healthy, their blood had healing properties along with a different appeal to the vampire taste wise... If the magic of the donor was highly compatible with the magic of the offered vampire then-

Bewildered emerald eyes snapped to look at the silent older man, silently asking for confirmation of his conclusions. "A bond may form between the vampire and the donor, similar to the one of a Sire and a Childe, in particular the mental and emotional links typical for such a relationship... Shit."

"Language Mr. Potter." came an amused answer from the smirking vampire.

* * *

><p>Hermione slipped into Remus' rooms on the first floor of the Black family house with the loaded tray, keeping the bottle warm under her arm. The door to the bedroom was still closed so she put the tray on the low coffee table and cast a few cleaning charms on the slightly messy room, picking up bits of laundry here and there before sending it downstairs to the basket to be washed. She heard a shuffle behind her back just as she opened the window to let in some fresh air and light.<p>

Remus opened the door to the bedroom in silent invitation as he himself went to take a shower. Hermione went over to the bedside crib and found Teddy already up and looking around curiously, gurgling softly to himself. "Ah, our moonflower is awake already!" she smiled and kissed his forehead as she picked him up gently. "I see you slept rather well since you are not fussing this morning. Come, let's take a nice warm bath and get ready for the day."

She rolled up the sleeves of her simple green sweater and hummed to herself as she prepared the small muggle plastic bath tub she got for Tonks at her baby shower. Teddy absolutely adored water so the next few minutes were filled with happy giggles, amused chuckles and a softly hummed French song she recalled from the times of her childhood. After drying off and dressing the cub in his favourite blue cotton jumpsuit, she moved back into the living room where a freshly dressed Remus seemed to be waiting for them with breakfast.

"Oh, please help yourself. I'll be nibbling as I feed Teddy and I know you can't say no to sugar for long." she chuckled as Remus tried to look well mannered while diving straight for the caloric bomb. She gasped as tiny hands were reaching for her breast, momentarily revealing her simple white brassiere. She just waved the bottle in front of the greedy babe and soon he was happily munching on the provided milk, breast forgotten for the moment.

Remus was chuckling as well, one of the few moments these days when his troubled face lit up slightly. "He is the son of a Marauder, you cannot expect any less I'm afraid."

Hermione just rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "How could I say no to those dimples? However, there is something I need to discuss with you regarding my breasts." she said a bit more seriously, not quite sure how to approach the man.

Remus looked at her strangely, but then she noticed he was trying hard not to laugh. "Are you sure I am the right person for that discussion Hermione?" he answered just as seriously, the corners of his mouth twitching comically.

Hermione looked at his in confusion before realising her phrasing and huffed softly. "Oh seriously. My life would be exponentially easier if I wasn't the only woman in this bloody household." she grumbled.

Remus could not hold the laughter in any longer at her last comment and just sat back, watching her grumbling face.

Hermione just snickered before continuing. "If you're done being perverted so early in the morning, I was actually being serious. Poppy informed me that the woman she got breast milk from for Teddy is no longer available. She stopped producing due to trauma, her husband has just lost the battle with a dark curse." she revealed with a heavy sigh. "We could try powdered milk but considering Teddy's genetics, that might be a risk. So she suggested a different venue."

Remus put down his fork and was listening carefully now as he gathered it was a serious topic. Hermione took another deep breath before continuing. "There is a potion that influences witch's hormonal levels into producing breast milk for a few months. Since Teddy needs at least two more months of breast feeding to ensure correct development and health, she asked if I would be willing to breast feed him myself until Spetember." She noticed the slight widening of Remus' pupils but continued talking. "My body sustained some damage from the number of Cruciatus' I received, but I would be able to do this for your cub before we start introducing him to soups, fruits and vegetables. That is if you agreed." she added softly and looked down at Teddy who just finished off most of the bottle. She picked him up and burped him gently, letting Remus process the information she just provided for him.

Remus could not help himself but stare at the young woman who sat so calmly in front of him. The brave and talented witch, who has already sacrificed so much for the Wizarding world was now offering to undergo changes to her own body for the welfare of the son of a werewolf she was not even related to. Did her giving nature have no boundaries? How did her heart remain golden through the perils of the war only just ended? He noticed how petit, almost deceptively fragile she seemed. Yet here she was, the epitome of strength and bravery...

Hermione wondered at the man's silence and looked up, only to be encountered with a golden eyes swirling with chocolate hues. "Remus?" she asked softly, wondering at the way he was looking at her. The intense gaze softened considerably and Remus focused on her again, his gaze returning to its usual colour.

"I'm sorry but you surely understand my astonishment at the sacrifice you are willing to make for my son and I." His voice was deep but soft as he noticed his son contently sleeping snuggled into her neck, holding onto her sweater lightly.

Hermione simply waved him off. "I don't mind in the slightest. It might do my body some good actually. I will take the potions before noon so the milk has time to form before Teddy wakes up from his nap round two." she smiled.

Remus could do nothing but nod in gratitude. "Thank you. Now let me take the sleeping cub from you so you can finish your breakfast before it gets cold." He said as he gently extricated his son from her shoulder and carried him into the crib.

Hermione merely smiled softly at seeing Remus trying his best for the son he was left alone with. Hopefully he will soon realise that he had friends and family to help him care for the beautiful cub of his. With such thoughts, Hermione happily tucked in, knowing she will be needing her nutrients if she was to do this right.


	3. Chapter 3 - Changes

**AN: Thank you all for your continuous support, my dearest readers and followers, and with that in mind I hope you enjoy this new chapter as more begins to unveil ;) xx**

* * *

><p>Harry blinked owlishly for a few moments, just trying to come to terms with the realisation. If their magic proved to be compatible, which he had no doubt about after the training he had undergone with the man, things were about to get complicated. A part of the learning process was mastering his wandless and non-verbal magic, and channeling other sources of magic to boost his spell work. In those lessons, Snape would teach him how to find his own center and seek out with his magic another magical being in the vicinity to draw from. And the spells he produced with their combined magic had been quite powerful. How much would that impact on the shift in their bond? Did he even want to contemplate it?<p>

"I would have warned you, had I been of conscious mind before you started feeding me your own blood, but by the time I was well enough to stay awake, the link had already been established." the man's voice brought him out of his musings once more.

Harry looked at him contemplatively. "So we will have to wait and see what kind of a bond establishes itself." he said with a sigh. He had finally allowed himself hope to live in peace as his own man, and once again it was crushed by another involuntary bond. But was it really involuntary? He had offered his blood to the man because he did not want him to die. As strange as it may sound, the Potion master was growing on him, even with his biting sarcasm and occasional foul moods. While not a pleasant man on most days, both Hermione and Snape had been his constant since the first year, always present and somewhat hovering, saving his ass when necessary. Did he perhaps hope for a way to keep both of them in his life even after the war? Was that maybe what subconsciously motivated his willing donation of blood for the man?

"Potter, your thoughts are giving me a headache." the drawl was back and Harry's vivid emerald gaze snapped back to him.

His eyes narrowed. "Get out of my head then." he said tersely. After having had Voldemort in his head most of his life, it was not at all comforting to have such a mental link with the man he was still not sure about. Speaking with him telepathically while he healed, sure. But have the man ever present in his mind, and sensing his emotions? Harry was frankly glad to already be sitting...

The vampire's lips tightened for a moment. "Believe me when I say I would rather go deaf as well if I did not have to listen to your barely coherent mind, but it is unfortunately not possible for me momentarily." even his mental voice held sharpness as he replied this time.

Harry deflated slightly and leaned back in the armchair, rubbing his eyes, all of a sudden tired even though it was only the morning. "I'm sorry, I just...didn't expect this." he replied after a moment, surprising the man momentarily.

It was still on occasion difficult to see the young man for himself. He carried the resentment towards authority, the same as his father, but Severus knew now not to look for the couple in their son. Harry was his own person, and every day he surprised Severus by proving just how much.

Severus nodded in acknowledgement of his apology. "I understand it is a situation we have not predicted, and therefore may take time to get used to. However I do urge you to give yourself time to contemplate it. Predictably..." he trailed off.

"It will happen. Our magic is compatible, Merlin knows why..." Harry muttered at first, but suddenly smirked. "Though I have to say, you will be able to communicate with me without having to look me in the eye, as long as we are not too far apart. That should appeal to your spying inclinations."

The ever sinister eyebrow rose on Snape's forehead in amusement this time and Harry burst out laughing, making the potions master wonder whether he had gone into shock. It was possible, Potter had been through quite a bit and he could still see the occasional shadow of the war in the green depths of his gaze. But this reaction was utterly bizarre.

"Potter, have you finally gone mad?" he drawled in amusement, the voice in Harry's head making him laugh even more.

He finally calmed down after a moment and stood. "Phew, I needed that." he said and chuckled, taking the empty mugs with him. "Look, I have plans for this afternoon, and will think this through. If there is anything else I need to know about this...bond, I would appreciate it if you let me know in the evening when I come to change your bandages." he said.

Snape nodded. "And Potter, I would...appreciate some breakfast." he said, looking quite ill at ease at having to ask for something in such a kind manner still. He could be a pleasant man, but this morning, he didn't appear to be of a mood for too much politeness.

Harry nodded and put the mugs down, looking around for the knife but it seemed to have disappeared so he reached beneath the leg of his trousers and pulled out a throwing dagger, cutting into the flesh of his wrist for the man. Snape raised an eyebrow at the dagger but did not otherwise comment, taking a few gulps of the coppery life-source before closing the wound with his tongue. Harry wiped the blade and left without a word. He needed a good run and to think through some of plans for redecorating the Black family home as it was still quite dark and a bit grotesque. Perhaps he would be able to agree with Hermione rather swiftly on what needed to be done and they could really start calling it a home...

* * *

><p>Hermione was standing in front of the mirror, clinically observing the changes her body had undergone in the past two hours. Her hips had a slightly fuller curve to them, her skin was softer than usual to touch, and her breasts felt heavy and full. Poppy said these were the signs her body was ready and lactating. She looked at the clock and noticed it was just about time to feed the cub, so she put on one of her old flannel shirt, figuring it would be easier for Teddy to access if she just open a couple of buttons.<p>

She knocked on Remus' door but there was no answer, so she entered quietly but found the living room empty. She was given permission to come in and help with Teddy, so it wasn't like she was not allowed inside, but she did wonder where Remus was. Most likely just in the kitchen. Well that would suit her well anyway. They first had to see of Teddy would be accepting of the change in feeding. She found the babe in his crib, squirming a little uncomfortably.

"Hello Teddybear, are you ready for a change and feed?" she spoke to hims kindly, nuzzling his cheek as he had always enjoyed human warmth very much.

Once in a fresh nappy and more content, Teddy begun reaching for something to drink or eat and this time Hermione did not stop him. She read in one of the books from Poppy that many babies enjoyed feeding while lying down on the side. So she opened a few buttons and once they were both settled on the covers, her hand supported Teddy's back gently as he attached himself to a nipple. It was a strange feeling but she did not mind it. The potion was already influencing her hormones and doing her a world of good. If this ensured the healthy development of a child, she knew it was most worth it.

Remus returned from the kitchen with a bottle of warm tea for his son, not knowing whether Hermione was ready yet. But he smelled her presence the moment he stepped into his room, the distinct hibiscus oils she used were always gentle to his sensitive nose. He cautiously walked to the bedroom and noticed the door was halfway opened, the scene before him rooting him to the spot. Hermione was smiling down on his happily feeding son, her chest partially exposed through the unbuttoned shirt to allow his son the access he needed. Remus' wolf was contently purring within his mind and chest as he watched, knowing Hermione could not be called anything but beautiful at that moment.

Teddy hiccupped softly and Hermione chuckled. "Silly cub, drinking too fast. You seem to like your milk much better this way then from the bottle." she smiled kindly and buttoned up her shirt, pulling Teddy close to rub his back into burping. That was when she noticed Remus. She looked into his eyes and knew he must have been stading there for a while.

"I am sure you have noticed that your cub is more than enthusiastic." she commented lightly, not sure yet how to feel about the man seeing in her in a state of partial undress.

Remus cleared his throat before answering. "I am not surprised. Dora lost her milk almost immediately and he had been quite unsettled about the bottle so soon." he said softly, the memory of his late wife making his frown deepen slightly.

Hermione simply nodded. "You know, it is good to talk about her and deal with your grief. We are all here to help." she offered a small friendly pat on the shoulder before heading to her rooms.

...

The next day came and they begun bright and early. Harry did however underestimated the tenacity of his best friend. Once Hermione started, there was no stopping her until she was perfectly happy. And right now he was immensely glad for apparition, otherwise they would have had to do this over a whole week. They have repaired the wards around Grimmauld place, until it recognised both their magical signatures and enabled the two of them to apparate straight from the house. They took several trips, always dropping off bags as shrinking would do damage to their magical robes and official wear.

Once they entered muggle London however, they went a bit crazy. Not only for themselves, but for little Teddy as well. Harry loved to spoil his godson and Hermione just adored the little cub. They bought him enough clothing to last him until he was at least a year old, as well as some necessities, books and toys. Hermione looked for something that would soothe his gums as well, as he had begun teething a bit early.

While she invested in some more summer clothing for herself, she was adamant about burning Harry's hand-me-down wardrobe and buying him everything from scratch. It took them a good three hours between different shops until he had a nice pile.

"Enough for one day. Let's get some tea and decide on the renovations." he suggested as they apparated back to the house.

Hermione readily agreed, her feet aching as they made their way into the kitchen. They had a rough sketch of the house and knew what the rooms contained, so deciding on how to renovate could potentially go rather swiftly.

They sat down, each nursing their mug but Hermione didn't even look at the sketches. Instead, she was observing her best friend a moment before deciding to broach the subject. "Has he told you yet?" she asked gently.

Harry looked at her, wondering for a moment what she was talking about but then realisation downed on him. "You knew. That this would happen."

Hermione shook her head. "I didn't know. I have read about it, and it is not a fixed matter. Not all develop the connection, not all relationships shift. I thought that if you offered your blood, he would maybe get a better understanding of you, but not that this would happen. The bond will develop, yes?"

Harry nodded. "I think so. Our magic is quite compatible. I don't really know what to think of it.." he said, his emotions still a little divided. Last night he had returned to redress the potions master's bandages and the man remained silent, only wishing him a good night and thanking him for the blood. Was it wishful thinking to assume the man was giving him time to consider things?

"Why don't you just do what you did until now? Read to him, help him heal and give him your blood. And see where it goes." Hermione suggested. "You have the house to renovate and one more thing, we need to get our N.E.W.T.s." she said, hoping Harry would get his done with hers.

Harry seemed to realise her train of thought and nodded. "I don't want to return to Hogwarts though. It won't be home anymore.." he said softly.

Hermione nodded. "I have written a letter to the Ministry, requesting registering us for N.E.W.T exams there. We can take them in August or September, which gives us almost three months to prepare. And we can study together. Shall I send it tomorrow?" she suggested.

Harry nodded. "I will think about the subjects I need to study." he realised for the first time that he did not give his future much thought.

"Well, what is it that you want to do? You don't exactly need to work with your Potter and Black Lordship and inheritance. What would make you happy?" Hermione smiled encouragingly.

Harry thought about it for a moment. "I don't know yet. But I want to get some sort of qualifications. At least in DADA, Transfiguration and Charms as the basics. On the rest, I would have to think. But we have a whole summer to figure it out, don't we?" he smiled.

Hermione nodded and finished her cup, sending to the sink to wash itself. "Now, let's talk about this house." she chuckled, eager to make it a true home.

As her parents were living their new happy lives in Australia, and she had no one else in the world, she was most happy and grateful to live with Harry. And to be given a chance to help him renovate would keep them both busy and create something for Harry to finally call a true home, and perhaps for herself as well if Harry would have her.


	4. Chapter 4 - Wondering and arguing

Hermione struggled a little bit upstairs with the full basket of laundery and several bags in her other hand, making her way towards Remus' quarters. "Remus!" she called, hoping the man would hear her and at least open the door for her. It took a moment but she heard shuffling and the door opened.

"Hermione! Here, let me get that for you. You already do so much for us.." he said and took the heavy basket from her, leading the way inside the quarters.

"And I bring gifts." she smiled, putting the bags down and showing him the clothing for Teddy. "For the next 8 months, and anti-slippery socks for when he begins his first attempts at walking."

Remus looked at the small towers of clothing, all soft, good quality cotton and thicker materials for winter. "You did not have to."

"I know. These are from both Harry and I. He is after all Teddy's godfather and has a right to care for him if one or both of his parents are absent." she reminded him gently. "And I admittedly couldn't wait to see him in the green. Maybe he will even match his hair with it." she laughed softly, hoping to lighten the man's mood.

Remus chuckled. "You do spoil us. Thank you." he said honestly.

"And that is not all." she said and handed him one more bag. "This one is for you, and you will need it." she said with a smile.

Remus looked at her curiously but opened the bag, pulling out a well-tailored wine red shirt, and a pair of elegant dark gray slacks. "Hermione.."

"They should fit. It's for your job interview." she smiled. "Kingsley sent Harry and I a letter, hoping to recruit us for the ministry and mentioned he would be interested in seeing you and hearing your opinions on werewolf legislations. If all goes well, you could get a job at the department."

Remus' eyes positively sparkled. An opportunity like that would give him a chance to make life easier for many a man and woman, even whole families. And it would provide quite a distraction for him. "But what about my son? He needs me now."

Hermione nodded. "And he will spend the afternoons and evenings with you when you come home from work. In the mean time, we can look after him during day between Harry and I. We still have a few months at home, to prepare for our N.E.W.T.s and to be able to redecorate the house. All you have to do is go see Kingsley, when you're ready and the moon passes." she smiled encouragingly.

Remus shook his head. "Why are you doing all this, Hermione?" he asked curiously. "Not that I am ungrateful of course." he added quickly.

Hermione chuckled. "You are technically family Remus. Harry sees you as his only living parental figure, and your son is his godson. To me, Harry is a brother and you a friend." she said simply.

Remus contemplated her for a moment but nodded. "Thank you." he finally said and picked up the clothes to put them away. "Is the wolfsbane ready?" he asked conversationally.

"I will be adding the last ingredient just after I feed Teddy so he can go to sleep. If you drink it in the morning, all should be well. Where will you be going?" she asked.

"As far away as I can get. Minerva has agreed to let me roam the Forbidden forest where I won't be a danger to anyone." he answered a little stiffly, the full moon a dreaded topic for him but he understood she was asking out of concern.

"And in the morning? How will you get home?"

"I will try to apparate. If I cannot, I will have to stay in the hospital wing for a while. Are you sure it will not be an imposition for you to look after Teddy in the mean time?" he asked, avoiding her gaze as he straightened the clothing inside the drawer.

"Of course not." Hermione said kindly and headed for the bedroom to feed the little cub.

"Hermione, wait." he stopped her and finally looked her in the eyes. "I know I have no right but I was hoping to ask a favour of you." he begun.

"Of course, what is it?" she asked curiously.

"Teddy seems to be most content during the full moon in a familiar environment. I hear he gets a little restless. Would you mind staying with him here..in my rooms?" he finally asked.

Hermione only smiled kindly. "If it's for Teddy's well-being, of course I will stay." she promised.

"Thank you." he sighed in relief and watched her close the bedroom door to feed the cub in privacy.

Hermione was a bit of an enigma to him sometimes, her kindness almost unreal. But he knew why Harry was so close to her. She may express her opinion but in the end, her support and care was unwavering. And for that, she was a one of the most beautiful people he had ever met.

…...

Harry knocked on the door and waited a moment before entering, giving the man some time to adjust himself in the bed if necessary. What he discovered however was that Snape was not in bed at all. The door to the bathroom was closed but he could hear a faint groan of pain. He immediately lowered his mental shields and knocked on the door.

"Sir, are you alright?" he called to him mentally, waiting for the response as he did not wish to breach his privacy.

"Go...away...Potter.." came the strained response and he immediately recognized it as pain.

"You are in pain, sir. I'm coming in!" he said and turned the door handle, letting himself into the bathroom.

He paused at the sight of the naked vampire sitting at the edge of the bath, holding his bleeding throat. Swallowing any discomfort, he stepped forward and picked up a towel, covering the man's hips before taking his hand away from the wound. "What happened?" he asked, noticing the nicely healing wound has been torn in one place and bleeding profusely.

"I told you...to stay away...Get out..Potter!" the mental response was weak and the man's hand went to push him away but Harry caught it easily with his reflexes.

"No, you are hurt. Let me heal you." he said and pulled out his wand, disregarding the man's angry glare.

He muttered a complex healing charm and watched as the man winced while the flesh was knitting itself together slowly. It took a long moment but the wound was finally sealed once more, only leaving an angry red scar behind. "There, let's get you cleaned up and into bed." he said and picked up a flannel, wetting it wipe away the blood.

"Insufferable...fool...no respect...for others' wishes...just like your...father.." the angry mental hissing making him flinch momentarily.

He pursed his lips however and washed the man's throat and chest before cleaning the blood he got on his hand as well. He did not comment on the jibe, wondering if they will ever get past this kind of ridicule, but it was not important at the moment. He quietly transfigured the towel into sleeping trousers for the man to preserve his modesty and picked up the razor from the healing cabinet to cut into his wrist.

"What..are you..doing?" came the man's question, sounding rather more like a protest but Harry ignored it, simply slicing his wrist open and pressing the bleeding flesh to the man's lips.

Severus could not help himself at the smell, so sharp and calling to his hungry body after the blood loss. His teeth extended and he bit into the skin to suck more vigorously, closing his eyes at the now familiar taste of the Griffyndor's life source. He only stopped when Harry pulled his hand away firmly and healed his cut with a wave of his wand, not even waiting for Severus himself to close the wound painlessly and efficiently.

"Will you manage to the bed?" he asked.

Severus glared at his audacity. "I am not an invalid Potter." he replied sharply, his mental response much stronger now.

Harry only looked at him for a moment completely dispassionately before turning on his heel and leaving the man's rooms, closing the door behind him none-too-gently.

…...

It was a rather restless night for all occupants of the house. Harry could not sleep so he donned some sleeping pants and went downstairs into the kitchen for a cup of tea. He should have been surprised to find Hermione already there, clad only in her new cream silk robe, but no longer was.

"Harry?" she asked, her back still turned to the door as she stirred something in the pot on the hob.

"How did you know?" he asked, shuffling closer to look over her shoulder.

"You are the only one who shuffles his feet like that." she chuckled tiredly before turning the flames off. "Hot cocoa?" she asked.

"Yes please." Harry sat at the table and stretched his legs.

Hermione pulled another mug off the shelf and poured her special recipe cocoa into them, taking them to the table to join the young man. "Nightmares?" she asked gently, knowing they both still suffered from them and consequently met in the kitchens for a drink often in the past weeks.

Harry shook his head. "I just can't seem to settle down. What about you?"

Hermione took a sip from the sweet liquid before putting her mug down again. "I don't know. My sleeping pattern is still not where it should be. With Teddy needing a feed quite early, I get little sleep as it is, not that I would complain about that. I guess...I'm just worried." she sighed.

"About?" Harry prompted.

"Remus." she answered honestly. "Sometimes I wonder. He is mourning, and sometimes gets sad and moody which I understand. But other times...there is just something in his eyes, I can't name it. And then they flash golden for a moment before everything is back to normal. And I am left thinking I am imagining things. Maybe I am." she chuckled humourlessly.

Harry looked at her contemplatively. "Maybe it's the full moon? I think that might explain the eye thing. As for his moods, I think it will settle down a bit after he takes the job. Kingsley is working fast, reviewing laws and legislations. It will give him something else to think about, and worry for than Teddy." he suggested.

Hermione nodded and took another sip from her cup. "I know, I'm just being silly. I just worry for him. He became a good friend over the last year, and a great mentor to both of us alongside professor Snape. Speaking of which, how is he doing?" she asked.

Harry's lips tightened for a moment before he tried masking it by his mug. "As well as can be expected."

Hermione tilted her head slightly. "Okay, spill." she said, leaning back in her chair.

Harry sighed. "I hate it when you do that."

"No you don't, you're just grumpy." she grinned, knowing her best friend too well. They were both so used to each other that the smallest of worry or trouble in either was easily detected.

"He's just so...Snape!" Harry finally huffed, making Hermione giggle a little at his statement, as if it explained all.

"Of course he is. Being almost tied to the bed in recovery, taking blood from you and wondering how your bond will develop..you are both obviously struggling with this." she said reasonably.

"Yeah? Well he could at least be civil about it. He compared me to my father again.." he sighed, rubbing his temples tiredly. Snape hadn't done that in months, their truce making them both much more amicable and perhaps a small part of him had hoped that they would be able to work this out. But now, he could see it was a mere illusion. Snape would never respect him, and if this bond really was to develop, he wouldn't be able to keep the man out of his head. How would they live with it? Would they want to live with it? And how else would Snape communicate if the tests showed his speech was lost for good?

"Harry?" Hermione called to him softly, and he snapped out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, just a lot on my mind." he finally said.

Hermione nodded. "Don't worry. How about you take a break? I'll go check on him in the morning after feeding Teddy, and run a few more extensive tests on his larynx to determine whether anything can be done. You have elves to organize for the clean up of the two top floors anyway." she suggest.

Harry nodded gratefully. "Let me know how he is and tell him he will get his blood around lunch." he said before finishing his drink. "Come on, let's go to bed."

Hermione nodded and sent the dishes to wash themselves in the sink as they went to get rest.


	5. Chapter 5 - A matter or blood

Severus looked up when he saw the door opening, his emotions in conflict. Yesterday's argument with Potter had left him slightly unsettled and he despised the feeling. Perhaps it was the bond forming between already, pushing them into a more amicable state and he despised the idea. If only for the fact that such arguments were truly occasional but bound to happen between them nonetheless. It took them a whole year of training and working together to become first neutral in their demeanor, then even somewhat friendly one might call it. But he knew there was an underlining resentment to their current situation, mostly from Potter's side.

He had been a vampire for since he came into his inheritance two decades ago, and had time to get used to both his condition and what that meant for his future. He had always known there was a possibility that he would turn another, or form a bond even though he never had the time sue to his status as a double agent. And while he was not necessarily a kind man after the years of hardship, he knew how to love, and was willing to feel for another. Of course loving during war only meant putting another in harm's way. Now that they were free and safe, he had hoped to settle down and begin a new life, perhaps with a companion. But as it turned out, fates kept his and Potter's life intertwined and so he would learn to be around the young man. Even if it meant biting his tongue sometimes.

And that was what really bothered him about their latest spat. Potter had utterly surprised him by overcoming his discomfort at Severus' nude state and helping him nonetheless, just because he wanted to. And even angered, the young man let him feed on his blood to regenerate. Potter was puzzling really...

But no, he could smell hibiscus, which meant it was Granger entering his rooms. And sure, a moment later the young woman stepped inside with a smile. "Good morning, sir. I am here to check the damage to your throat and to redress your bandages." she paused at his bedside and put down the cup of coffee she had for him. "Harry tells me the wound is disobeying and has reopened last night while he was checking it. Give me just a moment and we will see what happened." she smiled and begun on her work.

Severus remained sitting calmly, outwardly dispassionate towards her habit or verbalizing everything and reassuring him. It seemed almost a compulsion for her, perhaps rooted in the fact that he had been a professor to her for 7 years and this was the way she dealt with him being her patient instead. But that was the price he would pay for not having to be in the Hospital Wing under Poppy's care. While they became well acquainted over the years, the matron was far too commanding for his tastes. This way he was in a peaceful environment and left to his own company most of the day, which was how he prefered it mostly.

What puzzled him however was that Potter had lied to his best friend. She said they talked, and deduced it was one of the reasons why it was Granger checking on him this morning instead of Potter. But it seemed he did not divulge the fact that Severus had caused himself the harm while trying to shower on his own even though he was not yet supposed to. Very strange...

"Alright, I have good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?" Hermione asked, looking up from the parchment containing her notes and latest scans.

Severus simply raised a brow at her, to indicate his amusement at her asking such a ridiculous question. Hermione nodded and looked at the readings again. "Well the wound has sealed back again, and the flesh is doing well but it should be tender for a couple more weeks before it is healed to the point of no tearing." she said as she begun to bandage the wound again after applying two salves.

"As for your speech, the voice box has been damaged significantly. The good news is, you will heal. The scans show that the regular income of Harry's blood is doing excellent work. It might be due to the magic in his blood as well, as it is so compatible with yours. But I would have to do some more research into that. The bad news is," she paused, checking her work and nodding in satisfaction before looking into the man's eyes, "It will probably take more than another month for your first words. In the mean time, I would suggest not straining it at all if possible. I am sure you have other means of communication available to you." she finished.

Severus nodded in acknowledgement and thanks. He summoned a parchment and quill, quickly scribbling a note. _Thank you, Miss Granger. What potions would you suggest? Mind you, I am allergic to the valerian root. _He handed her the note and watched her nod.

"I would suggest taking you off the blood replenisher, Harry's blood seems to be enough for the moment. In addition to the two salves for your throat, I would suggest a potion in the form of a spray. Your throat is sensitive and taking it other than through an IV could do damage. If we give it to you that way however, it will have very little effect as it won't even touch the throat. A spray would distribute a small dose evenly on a wider area." she suggested and summoned her little notebook, searching for a section with potions.

"I found this one a few months ago in the advanced potions book, it is called the _Liquid song_ and contains no valerian root. Its healing properties could do well for your throat, sir." she suggested.

Severus looked it over, familiarizing himself with it and nodded. He pointed to the list of ingredient and the rather difficult brewing process, as if asking if she would manage it.

Hermione nodded with a smile. "It might be a bit of a challenge but I will bring you a sample once brewed to asses quality if you wish. Would that be agreeable with you?" she asked. Severus nodded to indicate his consent and handed the notebook back.

Hermione smiled. "Alright, I'll leave you to your coffee, and Harry should come around noon to give you some blood. Have a nice day, sir." she smiled once more and left him to his thought.

Peculiar that one, Severus thought and reached for his coffee, hoping to come to some sort of solution to his thoughts on Potter.

HPSSHGRL

Harry was humming to himself as he stirred the vegetables and chicken in the large pan for all of them. Hermione was spending the afternoon with Teddy in the nearby park while the weather was nice, Remus was pacing as the sun was getting closer to setting, and Snape has been rather quiet upstairs, no pun intended. Just as he was enjoying a bit the peace, he felt a pressure on his mind. It was quite a feat for the Potion master to be able to connect their minds through two floors, but with a sigh he lowered his shields for the man to have access to him.

"Yes?" he asked, not missing a beat in the stirring as he added some cinnamon and sweet chilli sauce.

"What is that concoction?" the drawling voice pierced into the silence surrounding him.

Harry paused. "How do you know I'm cooking?" he thought.

"Because I am standing behind you.." came the amused reply and Harry immediately turned around with a gasp, noticing the man only two steps away from him.

"Merlin, you made me jump." he said, clutching his chest as he calmed down from the surprise. "What are you doing out of bed?" he asked, looking at the man in black bathrobe, looking down at him almost curiously.

Snape took a step back and inclined his head. "I admit I was..hungered." his mental tone was almost cautious, something Harry admittedly didn't hear in him before.

"Well take a seat, lunch is almost ready." Harry said and turned back to the pan to lower the heat and stir a bit for last few moments.

"That is not the kind of hunger my body feels..." the soft words almost made him jump again and Harry finally turned the flames off completely, turning around again only the find the man even closer, a mere step away now.

"Uhmm...blood first then?" he asked, looking at the man who seemed to be oddly..alluring. Wait what?

"Professor, step away from Harry." Hermione's voice disrupted their vacuum as she stepped in front of Teddy protectively with her own body, wand raised.

The man turned and looked to be fighting with himself, hissing at her. Snape hissing. At Hermione. Oh Merlin, kitchen surrealism was the term. Hermione looked into the man's eyes and immediately stupefied him before casting an incarcerous to keep him in place. Thankfully he was distracted enough by his hunger to notice.

Harry stepped around the man carefully and came to her side. "What just happened?" he asked, still a little shocked.

"How much blood did he lose yesterday?" she asked.

"A lot."

"And you fed him?"

Harry cringed slightly at the phrasing but nodded. "A few gulps, yes. After we had the little argument so I wasn't exactly...generous." he admitted.

"And he didn't have any yet today." she finished, looking at the man contemplatively. "I think...and this is just a guess, that due to the bond developing between you, he will require more of your blood."

Harry looked at him in surprise. "I already give him blood twice a day. What am I supposed to do now?" she asked.

Hermione looked at the hungry vampire. "Touch him." she suddenly said.

Harry blushed. "Hermione!" he said, a little shocked at her suggestion.

"Not like that!" she chuckled. "What I've read of bonds, no matter the type, they often require presence, time spent together in closeness. Not necessary intimate, just closeness. Let's try that and I will read up on it during the night." she promised.

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright, let's give it a try then." he said and stepped closer to the bound vampire, nodding for her to release the spells.

Hermione lifted her wand and flicked it to release the bounds but kept it raised if need called for it. The hungered man unfroze and his dark eyes immediately fixed on Harry before him stepping hastily closer. Harry raised his wrist, offering it to the man openly and but a moment later he felt sharp fangs slice through the skin none-too-gently. He winced a little but felt a strong steadying hand wrap around his waist and let the man draw as much as he needed.

Hermione cast a protection bubble around Teddy and stepped closer, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. "Enough professor." she urged but the man continued. "Enough." she repeated and separated them immediately, healing Harry's wrist and sitting him down. A few blood replenishing potions later and he was much recovered, looking at the stoic man standing on the side and just looking at him.

"Thanks Hermione. Would you give us a minute?" he asked softly. She nodded and looked at the man warningly before picking Teddy up from the pushchair and leaving them to talk.

Harry ran a hand through his already messy locks nervously, looking back at the man who was observing him with great intensity still in his dark gaze. "Better?" he asked, trying to break the ice.

There was a moment of silence before the drawling voice once more sounded in his mind, this time a little hesitant again. "I...apologise for the manner in which I have..demanded your blood. It will not happen again."

Harry watched the man for a moment but knew the apology was sincere and nodded. "I guess the bond is...progressing." he said hesitantly.

The Potion master nodded. "As Miss Granger suggested, some research would be in order perhaps."

Harry nodded. "I guess." he replied.

The silence that followed was uneasy, and Harry did not know quite what to make of the man and the situation they were in. Time, as it often is, would reveal all. At least he hoped. And he wasn't alone in his hope...


	6. Chapter 6 - The Moon

Hermione paced the length of the room tiredly, Teddy squirming and crying in her arms. The full moon was taking its toll and the babe was very unsettled ever since the sun has set and Remus left to the Forbidden forest. As the Final battle itself had fallen on a full moon, this was the first night since then that Remus would be spending away from home and they were all worried for him. Well, minus their ex-professor of course who tolerated the wolf but the underlining tension between them was still heavy in the air. Huh, maybe the muggle romance novels did get at least that aspect right, she thought with amusement.

But that was the least of her worries right now. No matter what she did or tried, Teddy would not calm and continued crying in distress. She was brought out of her thoughts by knocking on the door and headed to open it. "Is something wrong?" she asked, noticing Harry looking just as tired as she was.

"I'm fine, Snape just went to sleep." he said and took Teddy from her arms to give his best friend a break. Even thought the Potions master and him were now 'bonded' for all intents and purposes, he could not bring himself to call the man by his first name just yet. Afterall, just yesterday Snape compared him to his father and called him Potter still. How was he supposed to be comfortable with referring to the man in any other way than what he was used to?

Hermione sat down for a moment and put her feet up, taking a long gulp from the refreshing water. Teddy would not stay still either way but if she sat down, he cried even louder so she had been pacing for the past 3 hours. "I didn't have any time to read up on your bond yet, I'm sorry. But I have some good books, and if you want to check them out with me-"

A sudden bang made them both jump and they ran to the window at the sound of a mournful howl. Remus had managed to portkey into their backyard. Hermione took Teddy from Harry's arms as they made their way downstairs to make sure everything was secure.

"I thought the portkey only worked when he was human!" Hermione called after him as she had to be more careful making her way down the stairs.

"I am not sure! Sirius did not specify in his will!" he called, warding the back doors and all windows with protective spells.

A week after the battle, Harry finally managed to make his way to Gringotts to sort out his finances, inheritance and other formalities tied to his name. One of those was Sirius' will, and as the current Lord Black, Harry only saw fit to give Remus what was supposed to be his; financial aid and one particular heirloom. It looked like a simple gold chain with a locket, but within was a hidden portkey Sirius had made specifically for Remus. And the will explained it was to bring him to any place he considered to be his home by simply thinking of it, if he were in a dire situation. And apparently having every bone in your body broken and sprouting a fur coat was a dire situation because Remus was still somewhere in there, or so they suspected with the wolfsbane, and he wanted to be home instead of Hogwarts.

They flinched again as the wolf's weight met the door heavily once more and claws tried to get through the door. "We have to do something, Harry!" she said, holding Teddy close protectively. It took her a moment to realise that the babe in her arms was no longer squirming. Neither was he crying. Teddy was looking at the door intently, almost as if he knew it was his daddy behind it.

"I can't believe it.." Harry said, looking at the babe leaning into Hermione contently and looking at the door.

Hermione pressed a kiss to the little boy's forehead. "Yes, that is your daddy, Teddybear. And it looks like you are happy to see him, but not tonight. Tonight you need to be far away from daddy to be safe, that is what he wants." she said softly, caressing his russet hair. "Harry, could you take Teddy and stay with Professor Snape tonight?" she asked.

"And what about you? Will you keep the wards up?" he asked, taking the babe from her.

Hermione pulled out her wand and nodded. "I can take care of myself and will keep the house secure. As long as he remains outside, it will have to be far enough from Teddy." she sighed. "Go, Professor must already sense your distress, don't make him get out of bed." she winked, trying to lighten the mood.

Harry grumbled about stupid bonds all the way upstairs much to Hermione's amusement, before she had to focus on the wolf still trying to gain access into the house. She did not know for sure as she had never asked Remus, but her understanding of wolfsbane was that it should suppress the nature of the wolf in order to keep the human mind of perfect awareness. If this worked, maybe Remus would calm down a little and stop trying to get his cub.

"Remus! It's Hermione, I'm coming closer to the door!" she called gently, hoping the tone would be soothing to him.

There was a long moment of silence as she could hear the wolf shuffling behind the door and she slid the lock open. "Step away, the wards are still in place. Please don't hurt me." she said just before opening the door.

Remus in his wolf form was just as she could remember him. Large and imposing, his brownish-grey coat lustrous in the light of the moon. But what shocked her every time were the eyes. The vibrant gold piercing her like a blade and stealing her breath a moment. Secure in the wards around her, and an extensive shield over her person, she stepped a little closer cautiously. "Hello Remus." she said softly.

The wolf however growled at her, as if in warning. She instantly halted her step and waited where she was. "Should I not come closer?" she asked, just to get confirmation and wondering whether the wolf could actually understand her. But this should be Remus, he should understand what she was saying even when in his wolf form...

Instead of stepping away, the wolf padded closer and looked into her eyes a moment longer. Gold, not chocolate brown. She quickly put two and two together and tried to stay calm even though her heart felt as if it wanted to pump out of her ribcage. "Moony..." she whispered her suspicion and the wolf gave an answering howl.

Hermione shuddered, partially in fear as she could remember well how Moony chased Harry and her through the forest in a blood frenzy. If the wolfsbane didn't work for some reason, this was even more dangerous than she originally though. Remus in the body of a wolf, with its instincts but a clear rational mind, was one thing. But to be standing before the actual werewolf was a risk she did not count on originally when stepping through that door into the moon light.

Moony leaned closer and begun sniffing her, before... No, it couldn't possibly...Was he PURRING?! Could werewolves purr?! Hermione was rather astonished and in her surprise even forgot to be afraid, her shield dropping. As if on instinct, she lifted her hand palm up and Moony pressed his hot, dry snout to the sensitive skin. It was almost as if he was acquainting himself with her through smell and sound.

Hermione smiled at the wolf and cautiously lifted her hand to card it through the fur on his head, scrapping her nails lightly over the skin beneath as she hoped would be soothing for the wolf and keep him calm even with the moon so bright and full above them. Moony..well, purred for the lack of better term, at the ministrations, making her chuckle softly as her mind compared the sound with the one Crookshanks used to make when she rubbed his belly. It was still a very comforting sound whatever it was, and only made the smile on her face widen.

All of a sudden she gasped for breath, holding her chest when the golden eyes once more opened and their gaze connected. It was as if the air was forced out of her lungs for a long moment and once she was able to take a deep breath, the smell of the wilderness, the Forbidden Forest, the berries, the pine trees...it was as if she could smell them all through the snout of a werewolf, so vividly. Her head was spinning a little and her knees gave out beneath her, forcing her to sit before the large wolf. And yet, she was not frightened, there was no panic at her current position before the majestic and deadly wolf. Gold...

_Mate..._ the word was whispered, caressing her mind as she continued to look at the wolf.

"M-mate? D-do you mean me?" she asked softly, her breath hitching when the wolf came even closer and..nuzzled her?

_Yes...you are mate...you called to me...but you were not ready then.._

Hermione looked at him in puzzlement. Called to him? She was wrecking her brain, trying to think what that meant. Was it because of Teddy? Did she call to him in Remus' grief as a good friend? But then she wouldn't be his mate, she was a friend. Was this how Remus thought of her? But this wasn't Remus, this was Moony. A mate to a werewolf was not just a friend...And Moony was saying she had called to him..and then it all became clear to her. Third year, the time turner...when she saw Moony closing in on them, she did the only thing that came to mind. She howled. And Moony had answered her call...

"But that was years ago..." she whispered.

_Yes...you never howled with me again...you were not ready...now you are..._ came the response.

"Ready? Ready for what?" she asked breathlessly, her mind struggling to process all of this. Moony leaned closer and she felt his hot breath on her neck, trembling slightly in fear at the proximity.

_Do not fear me mate...I would not hurt you...you are ready to be ours..._

"Yours?" she asked. "How will I be yours?"

_You will be mate to my human and I..._

Hermione didn't know what to make of the words, still surprised at the wolf's intellect and way of communication. "Is that why you are here?" she finally braved another question.

_Yes...I am here for you and my cub..._

"He is upstairs, missing you. The moon makes him restless if you are not here." she revealed, slowly relaxing as she realised she will not be the wolf's dinner. Her fingers once more begun carding through the thick fur behind his ear. The rumbling purr escaped the wolf's chest once more as he leaned into the touch.

_I came for both of you...The human lets you take care of cub when it is not yours...why do you take care of our cub?_

Hermione smiled. "Because he has lost his mother. To have a female in his life is important, for him to grow up happy and strong. And it helps Remus." she answered before realising something. Speaking of Teddy's mother... "Wait, was Tonks not your mate?" she asked, but jumped slightly at the growl that left the werewolf's chest.

_That female was not mate...the human insisted on a union, said she made him happy. But she did not make me happy. He did not know then, and does not know now that you are mate..._

"Why does he not know?" she asked, wondering whether Remus communicated with his wolf often but decided it probably wasn't the case. Remus had always tried to repress this side of himself as much as he could, so it would make sense he would not listen to Moony's warnings.

_The human thinks you too young to be ours...he can smell you, we both respond to you, but he thinks you are not ready. I can sense that you are..._

"And how do you know for certain that I am your mate?" Hermione asked. She had read up on werewolf mating rituals in third year when Snape had set them the assignment. Both the human and his wolf had to be in agreement on the person who was to be their mate, and both had to respond to her in mind, heart and body. Moony did say both Remus and him responded to her, but she had seen no proof of such so far. How could the wolf then be sure?

_You are mate...I can feel it in my blood, and smell it in yours...but you are not to be marked yet. If the human does not agree for you to be ours, I cannot mark your flesh as such..._

Hermione nodded. "Remus does not see me in that way, I'm a friend to him. I don't know if he will agree with you." she said carefully, but the wolf growled warningly even though her fingers continued to soothe his scalp.

_He will...or we will both begin to wither away...I was not powerful enough to stop his seed giving the other woman a child. Nor did I appear when luna was not calling to me, but she does not hold complete power over me. I can come out through the human's body anytime now..._

Hermione gasped. "Is such a thing possible?" she asked.

The wolf nuzzled her chin, his warm breath making her shudder but not with fear this time. _Yes...this is not the last time we speak together...I will escape the human's mind to speak with you in a some days' time..._

Hermione nodded. "What should I tell Remus?" she asked, not wanting to lie to the man. "Will he know when we speak together?"

_Tell the human only what he needs to know...his feelings are yet to grow and realise you as mate...if he knows too soon, he will take you from me to protect you from our bond, that is why he will not know I speak with you..._

Hermione was a little unsettled by that. "I don't want to lie to Remus. He is an academic, surely he will understand that this is beyond his decision and we can just talk about it?" she suggested.

Moony growled at her warningly, but the sound was gentle and when he smelled her fear, he licked her chin soothingly. _Do not fear me mate, but do not challenge me either. Only speak with him what you feel absolutely necessary..._

He suddenly stepped away and headed to curl up beneath a tree. _Will you join me in sleep now, mate?_

Hermione looked down at herself, still in her sleeping shorts and t-shirt. "I will be too cold." she tried to protest.

_I will keep you warm...let me feel your presence this night...I have not been so near you since you had called for me..._

Hermione was torn between self-preservation instinct, complete incredulity and acceptance of the situation. Moony was asking her to spend the night with him, and she would have to face Remus in the morning and explain why he was here and what happened last night. She did not want to lie to him, but she still had a few hours before sun rise to figure out how to approach all of this. Could she really deny Moony his wish for some companionship? He was obviously not going to hurt her, and he did appear lonely without the other Marauders to keep him company. Maybe she could do this just once, and Remus would understand in the morning...

She sighed and pulled out her wand to send a patronus to Harry, letting him know she would be safe with Moony and to look after Teddy for the night. Once the merry otter was out of sight, she summoned a blanket and cautiously stepped into the moon light, crossing the grassy garden to the tree. Moony curled up and Hermione at first sat by his side with the blanket around her, but a heavy paw pulled her down insistently to press into the warm fur of his chest and belly. Lulled by the strong and wild heartbeat, and the warmth of the wolf beside her, Hermione slept undisturbed by nightmares for the first time in a long while...


	7. Chapter 7 - The Morning After

**AN: My apologies for being so late with the chapter, dearest readers. But I've just worked for 47 hours out of 4 days and was ready to drop during the weekend. So here it is, if a little late, the morning after the full moon. Let me know what you think, as always your input is much appreciated. Many thanks for your support! **

**Always,**

**Raven**

* * *

><p>"For the hundredth time, Potter. Stop rocking the child like it's a doll." Snape's voice snapped at his mind in irritation.<p>

"And what would you rather have me do? Let him cry his lungs out?" Harry snapped back tiredly, rocking the crying babe in his arms.

"Open the window, you dolt."

Harry paused in his steps. "What?" he asked in puzzlement.

"Go stand by the window and open it. You said the child did not cry when it sensed his father's presence. Open the window and maybe he will stop."

Harry looked at the dour man in puzzlement but right now he was ready to try just about anything. He walked to the window and opened it, letting the moon light shine on the brightly and the scent of grass fill the air. And to his astonishment, Teddy hiccupped twice before there was complete silence. Harry checked if the little boy didn't just fall asleep out of exhaustion, but no. The babe was wide awake and looking at the moon with bright golden eyes, instantly soothed.

"Well I never.." Harry chuckled tiredly in relief, looking at the man on the bed. "Thanks, I thought he would never stop."

Snape only scowled at him. "If you had read anything about werewolves, you would have known how to silence the brat. Now, if your presence is absolutely necessary, at least let me get some sleep." the irritated voice snapped at his mind as the man turned away and covered his shoulders by the duvet.

Harry sighed and cast a warming charms on Teddy and himself to not catch a cold, and after a moment of consideration on the bed as well. Snape did not move again, apparently back in deep sleep, but Harry knew better. The vampire was probably just sulking. So he continued to stand by the window, still wondering about Hermione's patronus.

The otter had come in only moments ago, explaining there was no threat from Remus and that he was to remain with his patient. And that turned out so well... Snape first snapped at him for giving Remus the locket without thought, then for trying to protect him when clearly he could take care of himself, then for bringing a crying child into his rooms and last but not least, for breathing. That was fun...

He watched the stars and the bright moon slowly making its way over the horizon until it set fully and the skies turned pink. Teddy had finally fallen asleep and Harry was ready to drop with exhaustion but he knew Hermione would be healing Remus once the man shifted back to his human form, so the babe would have to be in his care. He padded softly over to the only chair in the room and sat down with the babe safely in the cradle of his arms. His eyes begun to droop but it would be too much effort to go downstairs and make some coffee, which could possibly wake Teddy up as well. He really had no other choice but to simply remain seated and wait it out.

The man in the bed shifted suddenly and once more Harry found himself at the receiving end of a dark gaze, scrutinising him irritatedly. "Are you a wizard or not, Potter?" the voice in his mind drawled.

Harry just blinked at him owlishly. "What have I done now?" he asked tiredly, not even having the energy to argue with the man.

Snape took his wand and suddenly the chair beneath him begun to shift, making Harry yelp in surprise. "Quiet you fool, or you will wake up the brat."

Harry realised the chair beneath him has shifted into a single bed and he looked at the man, not sure how to interpret the gesture. Snape was technically allowing him to remain in his bedroom and sleep in close vicinity of his own bed. Well that was a first. "Uhm..thanks..." he finally managed and lied down, covering himself and Teddy with the blankets before promptly falling asleep.

Severus remained lying on his side and watched the sleeping teen silently, observing his peaceful features. He could not remember ever seeing Potter this peaceful. The young man was usually smiling or frowning at him when he managed to hurt his Gryffindor sensibilities, but now he appeared more like a boy still. Young, with features a perfect blend of his parents. Or perhaps the bond was just messing with his perception of the brat, and the feeling in his gut was indigestion. Right.

HPSSHGRM

Hermione woke up warm and comfortable, the sun tickling her nose. It took her a moment to realise her position and the fact that the birds were a bit too loud, the grass a bit too fragrant and that the warmth was not her duvet but a pair of arms loosely draped around her. She blinked her eyes open and found that Remus had already shifted back into his human form, but appeared to be either in a deep slumber or passed out. Disregarding any personal feelings on seeing the man nude, she stood and covered him in the blanket before gently levitating his form inside. The house was quiet and she guessed that Harry and Teddy have both finally fallen asleep. As soon as she had Remus settled, she would check on the little babe and the two men.

It did not take her long to have Remus in a hot bath filled with healing potions that would repair any damage to the skin. The worst would be setting back what appeared to be a dislocated shoulder from Moony's attempts to get inside the house. For the moment however, she tended to all wounds and double-checked the scans to be sure there was no internal damage. It took her a while but Remus was finally clean and ready to be woken.

"Enervate." she swished her wand and held his shoulders steady.

Remus woke up with a gasp and tried to move but Hermione managed to hold him in place, leaning comfortably against the edge of the bathtub. "Remus, it's me. You are home and safe." she told him, her voice taking on an unconscious soothing quality.

The man looked around himself wildly before finally focusing on her, his eyes flashing golden for a moment before settling on their usual chocolate brown. "Hermione...how-"

"Shhh, the pendant we gave you transported you here. We were all safe, Harry was looking after Teddy and I managed to persuade Moony to stay calm. No one was harmed." she reassured him and released her hold on his shoulders for a moment when she noticed his embarrassed blush. She struggled slightly with her emotions but managed to push them aside. If she wanted to be a healer, she had to learn to do this. "I have manged to heal all your injuries apart from one. Your shoulder is dislocated and I will need you to remain awake for this one so you can help me." she explained, gently moving his arm.

Remus gritted his teeth in obvious pain but remained silent, nodding his consent. "What do you need me to do?" he gritted out past his teeth.

"Your accelerated healing abilities mean that the shoulder is already setting the wrong way and I might not be strong enough to pull it back. I need you to push away from me as I pull on your arm, create a counter force so we can set it right." she explained, rubbing a bit of numbing salve into the shoulder even thought it would not aid much. "Ready?" she asked, her petite hands firmly grasping his forearm and triceps.

Remus nodded. "Count of three?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "One...two...three!" and she pulled with all her strength, the joint resetting and one of the bones near it rebreaking, making Remus howl softly in pain.

She quickly rubbed more healing and pain numbing salve into the skin, pressing a vial with muscle relaxant to his lips. "All is well now, just drink this for me." she encouraged and the man drank it down without a question. "Good. Are you well enough to get out of the bath alone?" she asked.

Remus nodded. "Of course. Uhm...thank you, Hermione." he said, a little embarrassed by his position, glad that at least the bubbles were mostly covering his modesty.

Hermione nodded and dried off her hands. "I'm going to check on Teddy and make some breakfast. You need some heavy carbs and a good sleep. I'll bring something into your quarters." she said before leaving the room.

Once the door closed, she leaned against it and took a deep breath, trying not to think of Remus in any other light than her mentor and friend but it was no use. Moony had opened her eyes to something she had no idea of before, and now she had to deal with it on top of everything else. So she would do as she did always. She would research.

HPSSHGRM

Harry stirred when he felt the babe in his arms moving and quickly opened his eyes, his brain trying to catch up. Hermione pressed a finger to her lips to indicate for him to stay quiet and pushed a stray dark lock out of his eyes. Harry shook his head and slowly sat up, motioning wordlessly that he would follow her out of the room. Hermione sighed and they made their way into the kitchen where she put in some coffee.

"You look exhausted, Harry. Get some more sleep." she said, holding the sleeping babe close to her chest and letting him soak up the warmth from her skin.

Harry just rubbed his eyes and gave her a tired smile. "A pepper-up will do for now. The elves are coming in a few hours to help clean up the top two floors so we can start renovating. By the time we are done there, Snape will be able to move safely, and Remus can get more spacious quarters for himself and Teddy while we clean up the downstairs and the two floors we currently take up." he explained as he didn't have time to do so yesterday after the magical clean up crew of house elves.

"What are we paying them?" she asked.

Harry tutted and accepted his green mug to take a sip from the coffee. "You are paying nothing. I am paying them a sickle per day each. They would accept no more." he said, raising a hand when he saw she would argue. "We have already discussed this. You decorate your own quarters to your own liking and I will pay for the rest of the house." he said firmly and Hermione just sighed and nodded, seeing he wouldn't accept more money from her than he absolutely had to.

It was then that an owl flew in through the window and Harry accepted the three envelopes. He handed Hermione two of them while he tore into his own. She looked over the names and noticed one was addressed to Remus, even baring the ministry seal so it must be something from Kingsley. She would deliver it with the breakfast. For the moment she handed Teddy over to Harry and opened her own letter, smiling as she read her list of NEWT subjects. "How many exam subjects do you have?" she asked.

Harry handed her his letter. "I finally decided on five. Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, Potions and Herbology. Potions will be a challenge but at least they give me plenty of opportunities..if I pass that is." he grinned cheekily.

Hermione chuckled and compared their exam dates. "25th of July, we need to start revising or we'll never pass. The next available date is at the end of November and that is way too late if we want to go to a university." she bit her lip, trying to quickly work out if they could do this.

Harry leaned back in his chair. "The question is, do we want to do this? Or are we taking a break for a year?" he asked softly, knowing they could both use the break. Barely two months for revision and learning the little left to learn at NEWT level was a rather short time and they were still recovering from the war.

Hermione nodded. "I want to. I have decided to go to university in fall." she said firmly, resolved she could do this.

"What are you thinking of studying?" Harry asked as they took their mugs and went to settle in the living room, putting their feet up while they leaned their shoulders together on the sofa.

"I want to be a healer." Hermione smiled, even thought sadness crept into her eyes. "Remember how you talked about going into the Auror training program with Ron? Well I guess since he is famous now as Harry Potter's friend, he will be going. But I never wanted to. We've seen too much blood and suffering. I want to heal people for a change." she said, turning to look at her best friend, her only family left really. "What do you think?"

Harry nodded. "I think you will be the best healer there ever was." he said, smiling proudly. "Really, I think it will suit you to be a healer. I always thought you would either end up cleaning up the ministry, healing, or improving wizard-muggle relations." he said honestly.

Hermione laughed softly. "You are incorrigible! As if I would want to step near that place again after the last three years.." she teased, wriggling her toes and stretching her shapely legs.

Harry tried to shrug without waking Teddy. "You always had the smarts for it, and I don't know any other person who is as organised as you are. I just think it would be fitting. What subjects do you need for your NEWT exams then?"

"Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Potions, Aritmancy and Ancient Runes. I think I will be just about able to pull it off in 2 months if I focus on one subject a week before a final revision." she revealed her plan. "What about you? Still thinking of being and Auror?" she asked, knowing that was most likely not the case.

And true to her thoughts, Harry shook his head. "I was thinking about it for a long time and I think I want to take a break for a little while. Maybe I'll go for the November exam date instead of July, and take my time preparing, finishing this place up...maybe even traveling." he said, hoping Hermione wouldn't think he was leaving everything up to her. "I mean just short trips, after Snape recovers a bit and doesn't need my blood so much. You know I haven't really been anywhere." he hastened to explain.

Hermione smiled and took Teddy from him, giving his arms a bit of a rest. "How about while things settle, you take trips around Britain? It's short enough distance to apparate and shouldn't you know your own country before exploring the world?" she suggested, showing her support of the idea.

Harry smiled. "I'd like that. Maybe you can join me if you have a half term or something like that at university."

Hermione chuckled. "I haven't even finished my NEWTs yet. Let's just focus on what we need to do now and how to figure out things between you and Snape. One step at a time." she suggested and they clanked their mugs together softly, finishing the rest of their coffee before heading to face the day.


	8. Chapter 8 - A matter of Strength

The two weeks that followed in their household were rather eventful, making Hermione's head almost spin just thinking about them. They had begun on the renovations immediately after the full moon and the house elves proved to be the best idea they have ever had. The top two floors were cleaned up, unhexed and completely stripped in just a week, leaving the space bare to the eye. Plenty of reconstruction was needed, from new floors and windows down to the furniture, and Harry had been most enthusiastic about more planning. He wanted the natural light to seep into the space and enlarged some rooms by breaking down the walls between them and making them into a large space. The whole top floor was dedicated to a new library with heavy oak bookcases lining around the walls. Hermione had picked comfortable yet elegant leather sofas and armchairs in front of the large fireplace, and solid large desks to spread any research over. And even though most of the book cases were yet to be filled, she already adored the space.

They have agreed that the Black family home naturally needed some guest rooms and that is how they decided to do the third floor. The four rooms were designed elegantly but comfortably to be worthy of any guests, and Hermione had yet to finish the last details on those before they would all move into them for the second and first floor to be renovated next. She saw little of her best friend as he usually managed the elves and helped them in the renovations during the day, and spent his evenings with their ex-professor. At least it seemed they were getting on better these days. Her only response to the fact that they no longer called each other by the surname was a smile, as she knew the day would have come sooner or later. It was difficult trying to combine her knowledge of traditional bonds with the vampire bond between a Sire and their Childe, but she finally presented her findings to them both and it seemed they reached some kind of an understanding between the two of them. It was certainly helped by the fact that the Potion Master was healing well and was able to escape his quarters for afternoon walks, which seemed to improve him mood just a little bit more.

Teddy seemed to be growing every day, getting more and more curious about the world, and his monthly check scan showed that the breast feeding was doing wonders for his development. His bones strengthened and immunity system improved rapidly, making Hermione only all the more glad that she had agreed to do this for the cub. She would look after him during the day, always talking to him or just walking around and reciting everything she had learnt that day for one NEWT subject or the other. Either way, he was excellent audience. The real studying happened over night however, after Remus returned from his new work at the ministry and took Teddy with him to spend time with his son. Hermione was in one whirlwind, studying long into the night and sometimes into the early morning, only to be on her feet for the rest of the day as well. And while she knew she could do this, it was proving a rather sizeable chunk to chew.

Due to such a busy schedule, her progress on the research into werewolf mating rituals was slow and she was no closer to figuring out her emotions regarding Remus and Moony. She was just pouring over more Arithmancy while Teddy napped when she heard the front door open and realised it was already nearing dinner time. She stood up to take a break and prepare something for them all to eat when her vision blurred and she swayed a bit on her feet. Her arms instinctively reached out to grasp onto the table but she missed and resolved herself to the pain of the landing when out of nowhere a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her up into a firm chest.

She blinked up, realising she must have forgotten to drink more water today if her body was protesting. "Remus?" she asked, finally focusing on the man holding her. But instead of the usual brown eyes, she was looking into two pools of gold.

"Mate..do you hurt?" Moony asked, his arms holding her close into his strong form.

Hermione gasped in shock. At the back of her mind she knew this was maybe somewhat possible as Remus was werewolf all the time, not just one night out of a month. But to feel Moony's strength in the body of her friend, and the usually kind voice filled with growled wildness was almost beyond comprehension. If she wasn't so tired, it would most likely be doing things to her body that would make her blush like never before. She realised her hands were instinctively gripping his shoulders as she tried to find her balance. "Moony? How is it that you're here?" she asked, trying to stay focused.

Moony shook his head. "Don't ask such things now. Answer me mate, are you hurting?" he asked, his nose lowering to take her scent in and see if she was hurt. But nothing appeared to be wrong with his mate. He could feel her pulse, usually so vibrant and healthy against her skin, and sensed how weakened it was. His mate was not looking after herself.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I just think I stood up too quickly." she tried to reassure him. "I need to make us dinner. Would you like to look after your cub while I do that?" she asked with a small tired smile, more comfortable in the man's arms than she wanted to admit to herself.

"No mate, you will rest...your body is tired...I can smell it in your blood." he said firmly, a great contrast to the gentle way he held her close.

"But we all need to eat and Teddy will need to be fed-" she tried to protest.

"No." he said simply yet firmly, nipping at her throat with his human teeth. It was a novelty to feel her through the human's body, to be able to hold her without fear of crushing her fragile human shell. To be affectionate without fear of drawing blood with his lips and teeth. "Come, you will rest." he said and picked her up effortlessly, carrying her up the stairs.

She squealed a little at the unexpected motion and hanged onto his neck tightly. "I can walk, really! My room isn't far." she tried protesting again.

This time Moony growled at her even though the sound was a little less menacing coming from a human throat. "Do not challenge me mate. We will look after you now, and always if you let us. You are mate, and you need to be strong." he said and instead of her rooms carried her straight into his quarters where Teddy was napping under protection and alarm charms.

He settled her down on the bed carefully, not knowing his own strength in the human body yet and crawled beside her to hold her close.

"Moony! I can't be here, or sleep here! What if someone finds us? What happens when Remus wakes up?" she tried to protest, but the pillow beneath her head was soft and the man was holding her into his warmth just right...

"The human will think you fell asleep after feeding our cub. Rest now, mate..." the wildness in his voice soothing to her tired mind.

It did not take long and she knew not of the world...

* * *

><p>Harry watched the Potion Master sleep, his body so still in his rest when his lungs did not take in air out of habit when he was awake. It was a rather surreal experience to just sit there and observe the man he had grown to feel...what did he feel for the man anyway? It had all seemed rather scientific so far, all the talk about a bond that he did not really feel manifesting for him. Unless being capable of staying in the man's presence for more than 10 minutes counted. But that would be looking at the man as he did for the past seven years in Hogwarts, and Severus was not that man. It was almost surreal thinking of the man as two different personas, but was it really? They were at war, he himself was the poster boy for the light, the one they all praised and slandered at the same time. But a double-spy with a hideous tattoo on his arm was cruelly vilified for his choices and actions. It really was no wonder the man had lived up to the expectations placed on him.<p>

But Severus was a different man completely, and Harry hoped he was the real man hiding in the eternal shell of a human-appearing body. When Hermione told them the usual progression of these bonds, he was absolutely scared out of his mind. Turns out Severus could very well turn him if they weren't careful, and he had yet to process everything that could lead up to that point. How far would he go to ensure the man's healing? Would he be able to this? How were they going to get along enough to survive this? All these questions and more were swirling in his mind at the time, when suddenly he felt completely calm and relaxed. Like flicking a switch, he leaned back in his seat and took a deep cleansing breath. The strange thing was he still wanted to panic but instead he was calmly listening to Hermione's suggestions. It was only when he looked at the vampire, he knew they were not his own feelings.

The amount of power Severus had over him was a little frightening perhaps, or should have been. But Harry knew there was a balance in all magic, and his balance was his blood. Severus could read his mind, feel his emotions and alter them slightly, and of course there was the natural allure of a predator Harry could hardly resist, especially since Severus was kind of his type – tall, dark and cultured. If the man didn't treat him so badly as a student at Hogwarts, perhaps he would have even had a crush then, after the realisation of why exactly his attempts at dating Cho and Ginny failed so spectacularly. He had to shake his head at himself. Once he was just a freak, doing things he shouldn't, looking at other boys when he shouldn't, and of course the whole Chosen One business. Was there ever something normal about him? There should have been, they were supposed to get a chance at a normal life after the war. But it seemed normal was not meant to be for him...

He yawned again tiredly after the long day and focused again, blinking a few times before looking at the Potion Master. Who was looking right back at him. Harry almost jumped a little but suppressed his natural reaction and just calmly looked at the silent man. Severus was helping him with his potions understanding, they read, they talked and they ate together. He should be used to the man's presence, even his close proximity as he fed him his blood. He no longer kept his shields up within the house to be able to speak with the man even while he cooked. And yet every time he called the vampire by his first name and looked into his eyes, he still wanted to be closer... It was a difficult feeling to describe, and even more so to comprehend fully.

So he stood and silently walked over to the man's bed, sitting on a small space on the side, just looking at him for a moment while Severus' sharp observant gaze studied his features. "Did you sleep well?" he finally asked softly.

Severus inclined his head in agreement and sat up, propped up by the pillows. "I did, thank you. I was woken by hunger." he admitted. It was becoming more natural for them to discuss their bond and the feelings that came along with it. Harry could often sense when the man was hungry or see it in his eyes but mostly Severus would be the one to remind him that his body needed yet more blood to heal properly and to strengthen their bond even further.

Harry nodded and reached down to pull his sleeve back but a gentle hand closed around his fingers to stop him. He looked up startled, wondering what the man was doing. "Do you trust me..Harry?" the words were whispered against his cheek and the young man instinctively closed his eyes, shuddering at the pleasurable sensation of feeling the man close.

He should probably pull away, call for Hermione, try to get away from the man's pull and the attraction building between them...but he didn't want to. Not really. The man was close, he held him just right, and all he wanted was feel good after the weeks of heavy decisions, fighting and mourning.

"Yess..." he whispered almost inaudibly and opened his eyes to look at the man, their gazes meeting almost intimately. He was drowning in the darkest pools of onyx when Severus suddenly lowered his head and bit into the large artery on his neck instead of his wrist.

Harry really could not help it and let the deep moan of pleasure slip from his lips. This was nothing like the little suction on his intricate wrist veins. The man was pulling on his blood so close to his heart, almost as if taking in his very essence, that his heartbeat fastened, skin became sensitive like never before and his loins stirred at the expectation of pleasure.

He did not know how but his lithe thighs were suddenly straddling the man, a hand was holding his head close and tugging on his hair lightly as more of his life source was being pulled from his body. Harry grasped the man's shoulders to hold on and pressed closer into the unyielding immortal body that held him. Merlin it felt good...and every time he thought about it, words failed him. The fangs however soon left his skin and a warm tongue licked the two puncture marks until fully healed, relishing each little drop of the wonderful blood.

Harry's hands held into the man's shirt tightly as he tried to calm his breathing and arousal, very much aware of how he was pressing into the man's belly. Strong arms were still wrapped around him, keeping him close intimately and that was when it downed on him. He let the man bite his neck, something most Childes did not do until sure of their belonging with their Sire. And here he was, almost begging for the attention of the man. Harry did the only thing he could. He fough the hold on his hips and fled.


	9. Chapter 9 - A matter of Trust

**AN: My dearest followers, I very much apologise again for the delay in posting. I hope it won't be happening again anytime soon! The last couple of weeks have been crazy but I am now better rested, and hope to get the next chapter to you earlier than you usual next week as a reward for your great patience and continuous support. I hope you'll enjoy the new update as much as I enjoyed writing it! Much love as always.**

**Always,**

**Raven**

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up slowly, blinking her eyes open and in a moment of disorientation wondered what actually woke her up. She sat up in panic when he realised it was Teddy's crying. And he sounded hungry. She remembered it had been a few hours already since she fed him and got up quickly to soothe him. The crying however stopped before she could even enter the living room of Remus' quarters, making her even more worried if something happened to him. She rushed to the door but once she stepped into the living room, a rather curious sight made her pause. Remus was holding the babe safely beneath his arms and looking him straight in the eyes while Teddy squealed contently. That was when Hermione realised that it was not Remus who was holding the babe.<p>

"We finally meet, cub." Moony's growling voice left Remus' lips, as his glowing golden eyes observed every little move while Teddy squirmed. "You are awake, mate." he said a moment later to acknowledge her presence without having to look away from his cub.

Hermione smiled, the tension leaving her when she saw all was well with them both. "He loves you...I remember how he wanted to join you outside during the full moon." she said softly and walked closer, gently brushing a few strands of unruly locks from Teddy's forehead. This night, the light curls were a grey, almost silver like the moon. As if the cub was letting them know that he knew the difference between his daddy and the wolf within him.

"He is small, but strong. I can smell my blood in his little veins...yet he is not like me." Moony observed and let his cub reach a tiny hand towards his stubbly cheek to feel him as all cubs did.

"Is he well? He sounded hungry a moment ago." Hermione asked, concerned for the cub's well being. He might be calm with the natural authority of the wolf around but that did not mean he was still not hungry.

Moony nodded and passed him over. "He needs a breast, to stay strong." the wolf said, not realising how his phrasing would sound to Hermione. The brunette blushed a little and turned to head into the bedroom to feed the babe but a gentle yet firm hand made her pause in step. "Stay..." Mony said softly, coaxing with his words and the enticing heat of his body so close to her.

She turned around and still blushing looked into those pools of liquid gold. "You...want to watch me while I feed him?" she asked uncertainly.

"Does the human not?" he asked in surprise. "To watch a mate take care of our cub is a gift that should not be missed." he caressed her warm cheek, enjoying actually being able to touch his mate and feel her skin through the human's body. She was so warm and soft, but strong and full of life at the same time.

Hermione hesitated a moment longer before giving into the wolf's coaxing. "Alright...if that is your wish.." she agreed and sat down, trying to open her blouse calmly to not let her nervousness affect Teddy. She slowly opened the small buttons and watched as Teddy's little hands immediately took a hold of her shirt and her chest to pull himself closer. With a smile that appeared only around the cub, she let those little lips attach themselves to her nipple and watched as he begun eating hungrily.

The only one oblivious to the adoring, almost heated look the wolf sent Hermione's way was little Teddy who drank happily. Hermione was however blushing and had to lower her gaze to watch Teddy feed before she would become red a a tomato.

Moony sighed. "I have to go now mate, the human has rested at the back of mind and has now the strength to let himself out any moment." he said and leaned in to nuzzled her cheek and breathe in her heavenly scent before getting up and sitting across from her instead. It took only a moment, as Moony closed his eyes and when he opened them, it was no longer Moony looking back at Hermione.

"Remus?" she asked gently, holding Teddy closer to her chest.

The man shook his head slightly and focused his gaze on her, blushing a little when he saw her openly feeding before him. "Hermione! I..." he stuttered, a little lost for words.

"Are you alright Remus? You must have had a really tiring day." Hermione said, detesting having to lie but drew her strength from her meeting with Moony.

"I'm fine, I just...don't seem to remember what we were talking about." he admitted.

Hermione chuckled. "We weren't. You were so tired when you got home I didn't even have a chance to cook us dinner, you went straight to bed. Or so I thought. I went to check on Teddy and here you were, sleeping as you are sat on the sofa." she smiled teasingly, lying seemingly unflinchingly, but she did feel a little remorse. She was mate to both Remus and Moony, and perhaps it was time she began establishing a closer relationship with the man as well.

"Oh, I...I'm sorry Hermione. I haven't been good company lately with this bill we are trying to pass." he sighed and ran a hand through his sandy locks.

Hermione just shook her head. "I know what you mean. I've been studying like mad and almost- well, I guess I will have to rethink if I can really do this." she said softly, hating to admit failure.

Remus looked at her in surprise. "You...thinking of postponing your exams and taking a year off before university?"

Hermione nibbled her lip but nodded. "I need to get good sleep and more time to myself or I could lose milk from the stress. And I can't do that now, Teddy needs at least another month."

Remus looked at her, his gaze suddenly intense as if he had realised something. "You would postpone your studies...for the needs of my son?" he asked softly.

Hermione sighed. "You sound so surprised. We are family Remus, and unless you forbid me to see your son, I will be there for him every day when he needs a woman's touch and care as well. And he is certainly one of the factors that affect my decision, yes."

Remus observed her a moment longer but his gaze seemed to have gained a new warmth, one that wasn't there before. And Hermione rejoiced internally, because that was one more wall down. One more out of the fortress built within the man across from her as a defense. If he was letting her in, it meant this could work. And they could be mates in everyday life as well.

HPSSHGRL

Harry stood in the garden, the large practice target before him. Three arrows were already protruding from the large red middle eye, another in his hand as drew the bow and after a deep breath released, watching the slim piece of wood swish through the air and form a square of the four arrows. It was a skill he had learnt only a short time ago, a part of the little training he had and mastered. There was something simple about a bow and arrows, much more refined than blasting a bloody rock with a spell. It was almost like comparing art and the mess left behind by a toddle after lunch. And it was in moments such as these that he particularly enjoyed the sport.

Severus just had to fucking push him. Not only did he let the man drink from his neck, which was itself beyond his comfort zone still, he ended up rubbing against the man. Rubbing..against Severus...and loving it. Pink blush rose on his cheek as he admitted to himself just how enjoyable it had been to be so close to the man and have him suck on his precious flesh and life force. It had been divine to feel the man's arms around him, holding him so securely and letting him lean into his touch. But was it really so? Was it not merely the bond that produced the compulsive need for closeness?

Yes, it was... Harry took a deep breath and reached for another arrow. Breathe in, tense, breathe out, release, hit target. Did it really matter that it was the bond makin g him react to Severus in such a way? Could he forever be in the man's presence, allow him touch and justify both their actions to himself and the world by simply blaming the bond of a Sire? The question remained, did he like Severus enough to let him do this?

The man remained an enigma, his moods and behaviour changing like a flick of the light switch. But he trusted him, respected him and even admired him for managing to survived those long years kissing the hem of Voldemort's rags while knowing he would most likely die if the man ever got into his head. It was madness. It was brilliant. It was Severus. And those were the feelings Harry recognised from times before the bond. Just as he did not wish for the man as his constant to be delivered from this world, he respected him. And now, he was left wondering just how much amplified those feelings were due to the bond. Again, did it really matter?

Rotate shoulders, inhale, pick up another arrow, tension, exhale-

"Harry?"

He jumped and released the bow prematurely, almost taking out the magpie on one of the tree branches.

"Remus, you startled me!" he said but smiled at the man who looked somewhat more at peace than he had before. "I haven't seen you in days."

Remus chuckled. "Yes, you have been busy renovating. I have to say you have done a wonderful job. Sirius would have been proud.." he said gently.

Harry nodded sadly. "I wish he was here to see it sometimes..but then I hope he is at peace. The years in Azkaban have taken their toll."

"They have indeed.." Remus said contemplatively.

They just stood in silence for a moment before Harry put away his bow. "Cup of tea?" he suggested.

"Sure. I should start on dinner anyway. Hermione has been doing way too much around the household." Remus led the way and begun making tea while scouting for something edible in the fridge.

"She was going to make steaks tonight. Something about two blood lovers in the house and iron for milk.." Harry mused as he sat down and stretched his slim build tiredly.

Remus chuckled. "Found them. I take it you like yours rare as well?" he asked as he looked around for potatoes.

"In the cupboard next to the fridge." Harry guessed his intent. "And yes. Blue for you and Severus, rare for Hermione and I." he smiled.

Remus nodded and made their tea before beginning on the potatoes. "How is Severus?" he asked nonchalantly.

"He is...healing." Harry answered evasively and avoided the gaze of the man he considered his second god-father.

"And are you still...taking care of his needs?" Remus asked, trying to keep his tone neutral. He was not happy about the bond situation but this was Harry's life and his choice. If he wanted to be with the man, Remus would support it even if it went against every of his instinct.

"Yes." Harry answered softly. He hesitated a moment, not sure he should talk about this with Remus, both as a werewolf with natural dislike for Severus' species, and as his god-father figure. But he wanted to hear an opinion other than Hermione's, who was always supporting of him. "Do you think Severus is a good man?" he finally asked.

Remus paused, the half-peeled potato in one hand as he contemplated his question. "I think he is a man of...certain values. Call me old-fashioned but I believe he has his own values and morals, perhaps somewhat distorted by his years as a spy...and that moral side of his is waging a battle with his impulses as a vampire." he answered honestly.

Harry sat up straighter and thought about Remus' words. The Severus he had known before could not compare to the man he knew now. He was still moody, and unkind sometimes. But he was a man of manners, always asked permission first and tried to prevent Harry from seeing his weakness, wishing to deal with his own problems. On the other hand, there was Severus the predator, the very man whoo had made him sit in his lap and offer his throat while he felt pleasure unlike any other. "You make him sound like a Stevenson character." he mused.

Remus turned to look at him and his smile had a few too many sharp canines on display than was comforting. "I would know all about Jekyll and Hyde. And I understand Severus well in this aspect. He is a man torn between nature and nurture, just as I am." he remarked simply, but Harry could see it was not a comfortable topic for him.

"And would approve if I..decided to explore this bond I have with him?" he asked softly.

Remus wiped his hands on the tea towel and turned to the young man. "Does it really matter if I approve or not? I cannot change your decision, nor do I want to, Harry. You are your own man, and you have a long life ahead of you. How you decide to live it is none of my business. I would only say that whatever decision you make I will support. But if you ever have any doubts, I would hear them and give you my most honest opinion." he said honestly and watched the smile blossom on his godson's face.

"Thank you..." Harry said softly. "For listening, and for your support. I have always valued your opinion." he smiled warmly.

Remus nodded. "You are most welcome, Harry."

The young man finished his cup of tea and turned to leave in search of his wayward best friend. He paused however at the door and turned to look at Remus once more. "Oh and Remus?" he asked. The man turned to look at him and was slightly taken aback by his serious expression. "You may not realise it but I see how you look at Hermione. Don't hurt her." was all he said before leaving a very confused Remus in the kitchen all by himself.


	10. Chapter 10 - Conversations and surprises

**AN: Dissertation done and bound, HALLELUJAH!...Sorry about that, I really would have rather been writing this story for you, my dearest followers. I had so much fun with this chapter, especially the second part, which is to be continued in the next chapter, I promise ;) So put on your seat belts and off we go to the lands of angsty Harry and cute Remus! Much love,**

**Raven **

* * *

><p>Harry took his time walking up the stairs, mentally preparing himself for the much needed talk with Severus. If they were to go on like this it would lead them nowhere. The man had to realise there were boundaries, and that Harry was not merely his prey to feed on as he pleased. Perhaps it was time to do a bit of research on his own , into how a Childe might resist to call of its Sire. He may not be a vampire himself but if he allowed Severus to turn him in a weak moment, it would change his life completely and he was nowhere near ready for such a thing.<p>

He knocked softly and walked inside, not looking at the man yet as he shut the door slowly. He turned around and was met with an intense dark gaze, calling to his very being to join the man's side once more. He shuddered, not completely in displeasure, and forced himself to stay his ground, instead summoning a chair over to the door and sitting down as far away from the man as possible.

"You return...Harry. So close yet so far..." the voice in Harry's mind positively purred.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. "Stop it, Severus. This won't work. I'm not a mindless blood source and I deserve to be treated better than that." he said firmly.

Severus snorted at his words, his mood shifting a 180 degrees in under a second. "Respect has to be earned, Potter. It is not my fault we find ourselves in this position. You have agreed to this and now you will put us both into a difficult position because you cannot handle it. Saint Potter not being able to handle himself yet again."

Harry flinched at the sharp words that brought him back to the days of hatred at Hogwarts, but gathered himself and looked at the man before him coldly. "Back to last names are we, Snape?" he said dispassionately, and this time it was Severus who almost flinched, realising his misstep immediately. Harry did not pay mind however and continued. "This is exactly what I was talking about. We are bonded for all intents and purposes, at least for a few months before the bond loosens and we can get about our lives more or less normal if we meet occasionally. But in the mean time, you will treat me with the same respect I show you every day. I don't insult you, I don't get defensive when you hit a sour topic. If I can get over myself, saint Potter as you so kindly dubbed me, so can you." he said almost dispassionately, sitting very still and just observing Severus as he appeared to contemplate his words.

Severus looked at the boy, no, the young man before him and had to admit to himself that while he had thought he was could get over the old prejudices he no longer held, old habits died hard. But Potter- no, Harry- Harry was right. If they were to make this work to their advantage, they had to do better. They had been off to such a good start a week ago, but it seemed they still had a long way to go.

"What do you propose, Harry?" he asked, this time calmly and more collected, the allure gone from his voice as he controlled his vampire instincts tightly.

Harry's posture relaxed an inch and he stood up, picking up his chair and moving to sit by the man's bedside. "How difficult is it for you to...stop your natural allure?" he asked, knowing it was a part of vampire nature and while he did not wish to suppress the man's needs, there was a line that has been crossed earlier and it needed to be addressed.

"It is...difficult but not impossible." Severus answered honestly after a moment of struggle for the right way of explaining.

Harry nodded. "And will I be able to say no to you at some point or is the bond too strong for that right now?" he asked, wanting to know what their options were if such an accident was to reoccur.

Severus inclined his head slightly in thought. "I believe that depends on whether you trully wish to say no, Harry..." the voice in his mind was soft but the words spoke the loud truth Harry had feared.

He averted his gaze and thought about Severus' words. "I don't think I can-"

"Relax Harry, I will not force myself on you again. That I have promised you and that promise I shall keep." Severus replied evenly. "The bond is however inevitable and how we respond to the connection is an individual matter."

Harry nodded and took a deep breath, readying himself to open up to the most unlikely person (most unlikely after Voldemort, if the monster was still alive...). "It took me a long time to be comfortable with a touch from a friend. You have seen memories of my childhood, you know why and I will not bring it up again. But to have you lure me into a...well into what has happened, I don't think I can do that again...at least not for a while. If the bond requires it, I will sit close to you, and give you more of my blood. But more than respect, trust has to be earned." he said evenly, swallowing back the magnitude of his admission. He was no blushing virgin, but one had little time to date while trying not to die. Straddling your vampire ex-potions professor while he drinks your blood was way out of his comfort zone...

Severus seemed to realise what the problem was and nodded. "I will attempt to...curb in my more basic nature." he promised evenly.

Harry nodded. "I trust you...I trust and have trusted you at least somewhat, even when I hated you. But I have always respected you. And even though you say that respect has to be earned, I don't see why you would not show me the courtesy of considering me your equal at least in this matter. We both fought in a war and finally have the time to...just be and get to know each other. If I am to really be comfortable with your closeness, I think it only natural you show me the same decency and respect that I show you."

Severus considered him for a moment before nodding. "I consider those to be acceptable terms."

Harry nodded and stood, picking up the knife to slice into his wrist and offered it to the man. "I have plenty to do in the evening and will only come back tomorrow morning so you better get your fix now." he said with a hint of a smile, letting the man's fangs pierce his tender flesh.

Severus did not much, the wonderful life source he had taken earlier from Harry's main aorta still pulsing in his veins. "Thank you."

Harry nodded and healed his wrist. "You are welcome. Good night, Severus."

"Good night, Harry." he replied and watched the young man disappear behind the door. When did he grow up? He wondered...

* * *

><p>Remus was confused. It was an emotion he was used to, from the days of his youth, from trying to understand the monster inside him...but right now, he was very confused. What Harry had insinuated was that he looked at Hermione like..what exactly? How was he looking at her?<p>

He knew she had blossomed into a beautiful young woman, with inner strength, seemingly never-ending kindness and perhaps a bit of a temper, but her fire was what made her so unique when combined with her patience and love for those she considered her own. She was a true Gryffindor princess, a true lioness in every sense. And for that, Remus admired her. But did that make him look at her differently than he should? Was he perhaps seeing her in a way he should not?

It had been a whole week since Harry bestowed that small warning when he was leaving the kitchen and much had changed in their household. The repair works have slowed down as Harry took more time to spend with Severus and get to know the man while pleasing the bond that had a strong hold over them both and required the closeness. It was not an easy task and sometimes Remus could hear Harry's raised voice, presuming there was an argument, but it seemed to be working well for them.

Hermione on the other hand was not faring too well. Her body finally gave up on her after the difficult regime she had imposed on herself and a fever broke out. She spent the first three days mostly sleeping, waking only to feel Teddy and have something small to eat. But her body demanded rest and she was finally giving it what it wanted. Remus made her a cup of tea just as she liked it and headed up the stairs into her room. He knocked gently and waited for an answer. If she was asleep, he would check on her later.

He could hear a small shuffle however and a soft "Come in." could be heard through the door. He entered and noticed the curtains were open and the window was letting in some fresh air. Hermione was curled up on her side, reading one of the heavy tomes on her bedside and smiled at him welcomingly when he entered.

"Good morning." he said kindly and closed the door before perching himself at the edge of her bed.

"Good morning, and thank you. You have been taking such good care of me, Remus." she sat up, the duvet slipping slightly and revealing the top of her pyjamas, a simple cotton t-shirt that did not hide the swell of her breasts of the perky nipples that seemed to press into the fabric insistently.

Remus turned his gaze away and rather looked into her eyes. "You have been taking care of myself and my son. I am happy to repay the kindness." he said with a smile when he heard her content sigh after taking her first sip of the liquid life saver.

Hermione leaned back into the stack of pillows and closed her book as she held the warm cup in her hands. "Are you taking Teddy to the zoo today?" she asked.

Remus shook his head. "Tomorrow. The clouds look heavy today, it may yet rain. But I am heading out for a few groceries. I know you usually do the shopping during the week when it's not so busy but work has been demanding this week and I did not have the time." Remus admitted. Saturdays were usually the times he would spend with Teddy or take him out to the park, but as Hermione needed her rest, he was prepared to do his utmost to let her rest and help her with the household.

"Is there anything I can bring you?" he asked.

Hermione looked into her cup thoughtfully for a moment before getting an idea. "Why don't I come with you? I need to get out of the house and walk, I am not used to so much rest. Maybe we could take Teddy with us for the shopping and if the weather clears up head for a walk to the park for a little while?" she suggested.

Remus looked surprised, but it did sound like a good idea. "Where will we put out groceries though?" he asked, unclear only on that part of the plan.

Hermione chuckled. "We will take my car of course."

"You use it regularly? I thought you only bought as much as you can but in the buggie." he said, recalling seeing her with a few bags in the bottom space of his son's buggie after a walk.

"Sometimes, if I have too many places to go. But I like to use my car for a larger shopping, as I've put enlargement charms on the boot. I can put the stroller in there easily as well. What we can do however is use the sling while shopping, he loves the human warmth that way, and then take out the buggie after we have visited all the necessary places, and take him for a walk. He falls asleep so easily, trust me." she explained, finishing the last of her cup.

"A sling?" Remus wondered in confusion.

Hermione chuckled. "It's a muggle invention, and a rather brilliant one. I will show you a bit later." she said. "That is if you want me to come with you?" she asked.

"Of course, I haven't been in a car in a long time." Remus chuckled and took the empty cup from her. "Shall I make a list of what we need?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "Just a quick one. I'll have another look through the kitchen when I come downstairs and organise it." she smiled.

Remus nodded and left her to do her morning absolutions while he prepared the list in the morning. He could not believe his eyes when the few items he had written grew into a whole A4 page filled with grocery items and other little bits, once Hermione took over 20 minutes later.

"And how long will this take us?" he asked.

Hermione chuckled as she strapped the sleeping Teddy into the car seat. "About four hours." she calculated while putting on her long thick knit sweater that covered her chest if she breastfed on the go. The weather was not quite warm that morning so she would not be too warm.

"Four hours? To do the shopping?" Remus looked ready to say he was staying at home.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, four hours. Since I did no shopping in the week, we need to do it all now. If you don't want to go, I can do it myself." she challenged with a smile.

Remus knew a man should admit when he was bested and shook his head. "No, of course I will go and help. Will you show me this sling thing now?" he asked, still not sure what it was supposed to be.

Hermione chuckled. "When we get to the market. Teddy won't need feeding until a little later so you can have him until then." she said and took the list and her car key, leading the way out with Remus following after her with the car seat and his peacefully sleeping son.

The silver Mazda 3 was something Hermione invested into after the war with a bit of money from her family inheritance. It was a used car, but in a great shape and she got it for a good price. But what was most important to her was that it was reliable, easy to park with its size, and she knew Teddy was safe when he was with her. They loaded up the buggie and settled Teddy's car seat in the back before Hermione got behind the wheel, with an uncertain-looking Remus next to her.

"Seat belt, Remus." she reminded as she started the car and chuckled when Remus yelped slightly in surprise. Oh this would be fun...


	11. Chapter 11 - Joys of the Muggle world

**AN: My dearest followers, I hope you are all doing well and fingers crossed for all those who soon have their exams or important deadlines coming up in work! Hopefully this chapter will help you all relax a bit, and enjoy the cuteness factor (Teddy is involved, of course there is cuteness!) I have a special disclaimer at the bottom of the chapter, as I have used a passage from a certain novel for the purposes of this chapter. I did not copy it from the book, it is an excerpt freely available online for everyone to read, and I have no claims to it. Just saying! Kudos to all those who read the passage and know which book it's from ;) Anywho, enjoy and I shall appreciate your opinion if you have a moment to express it. Thank you for your continues support! **

**Much love,**

**Raven**

* * *

><p>Hermione laughed softly for what felt like a hundredth time that day when she saw Remus trying to deal with the shopping. The car journey to the market was uneventful, the werewolf relaxing after a while of being used to the mass of steel around him. Hermione was a patient driver and rather did not hurry too much, especially with Teddy on the back seat, but Saturdays were hellish in London which was one of the reasons why she mostly did the shopping during the week.<p>

The hilarity only ensued once they got to the market and she showed Remus how the sling worked. She wrapped it over his shoulder, carefully placing Teddy in the warm material and showed Remus how to hold him close to his chest. At first, it was complaining about the amount of people milling around, then the sling feeling funny on his shoulder, then the worries about Teddy falling out, and finally he almost lost it on a poor muggle lady who almost elbowed him and Teddy in her haste to get the last of the pears on one of the stalls. Hermione wasn't a Gryffindor and most of all a woman for nothing, and thankfully it took her little time to guide Remus around and show him how to pick the best vegetables and fruits while keeping the growling at a minimum.

"Why don't you just smell it? I can tell that this apple is close to rotting, and this one is too young." he said, at one of the stalls.

Hermione chuckled and pickled the two apples up. "Because I don't have your senses. What I do have, is practice and experience. Look, here, this one is softer in this little dip and I can tell the flesh of the apple with start sagging soon and the discoloration will follow. This one is too tight, the skin doesn't feel ripe to the touch, and the red colouring is only starting to blossom." she explained, amused at getting a lesson werewolf versus human for herself.

Remus nodded and watched her pick a few before paying and placing them in the basket on her forearm. "I can hold that for you." he offered.

Hermione smiled. "Ever the gentleman, thank you. But I would prefer if you held Teddy. We can switch once we go the supermarket." she promised and so they went. Stall after stall, her joy for discovering something new or ripe at each rather fascinating to Remus. She had so much to do and consider each day, and yet she found the time to take the little pleasures in the small things.

The market was fun, but Remus prefered the supermarket out of all the placed they have been so far. The trolleys were fun to push but he had to be careful not to push too firmly for he did once and almost sent the trolley into a stack of packed flour. Hermione it seemed could not stop laughing at him and he only smiled sheepishly, not minding this once for he had missed her laughter around the house while she was ill. What it was that made him so content in her presence, Remus did not know. But he enjoyed it for the moment.

It wan't until Hermione sent him to pick a selection of cheeses while she waited by the trolley, that Remus discovered another purpose for the sling. He noticed immediately upon his return from the cheese aisle that his son was awake and drinking hungrily right where Hermione stood by the trolley. The sling it seemed provided him a comfortable position and Hermione's sweater provided plenty of modesty while she fed him, comfortably directing Remus to another aisle as if nothing was happening.

"So this is how you manage everything at the same time without a time turner." Remus commented softly to not be overheard.

Hermione looked up from the list and smiled. "I'm a woman, I multitask." she winked teasingly, making Remus's blood quicken a moment. Okaaay, time to go look for that sugar before he babbled something silly again..

They returned home in the afternoon with all the shopping and a happily sleeping Teddy who enjoyed the fresh air in the park. Hermione begun storing the food away while Remus brought it all in, refusing her offer to carry the heavy bags with him. She put the kettle on to make some tea as well, as she hummed to herself contently, already thinking of what she could make for supper. That was when she heard the glass shattering above their heads. She almost dropped the bottle of wine in her hands and looked at Remus who just came in to ask if she heard it as well, when they heard it again.

"Harry..." she whispered in realisation and they put everything down to rush upstairs when a door slammed and Harry thudded down the stairs.

Hermione quickly cast the silencing charms around the car seat where Teddy was still sleeping and turned the boiling kettle off just as Harry came into the kitchen. He paused at the sight of them and ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Errr...sorry, didn't know you were back yet." he mumbled.

"Are you alright, Harry?" she asked, stepping closer to check he was fine and hugged him at seeing how agitated he was.

Harry accepted the hug and sighed. "Yeah I'm fine, just...kinda lost it.."

Remus finished making them all a cuppa and they all took a seat to rest for a moment. "What happened?" he asked, looking at his honorary godson.

Harry took a sip from his cup and took off his glasses to rub his eyes tiredly. "The elves broke one of the glass chandeliers I had planned for the library top floor so it took me a good half an hour to calm them and stop them from punishing themselves." he sighed. "And like that wasn't enough, Severus is in a mood and I've just had enough so my magic kinda...made a few things explode." he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Hermione rubbed his shoulder soothingly. "What did he say this time?" she asked gently.

Harry did not seem too keen on sharing but finally mumbled his response. "He told me too eat more tuna and salmon because my blood is low on fatty acids."

Remus tried to keep his face straight, he really did, but it was Hermione who cracked first after a look they shared and soon they were both chuckling at the ludicrous comment. Harry looked annoyed for a moment but when he saw Remus wiping a small tear of joy from his eyes he finally joined in. "I know, I know it's stupid, but Merlin is he a picky eater.." Harry said when they finally calmed down.

"I'm sorry, Harry but you are not the progeny of the Marrauders for nothing." he reminded lightly, sensing a prank possibility as a small revenge.

"Remus!" Hermione gasped but the smile did not disappear from her face. "Let's deal with this as adults, not children, shall we?" she suggested, ever the peace maker.

Harry however seemed to like Remus' idea better. "Mind if I steal one of your Marlboro's? I wonder what he'll say to my blood tasting of cigarettes.." he mused, his little vindictive streak showing.

Hermione slapped his hand lightly. "Harry! Oh you two, I give up." she stood and set her cup in the sink. "If you are plotting pranks, I would have no part in it." she said and went to take Teddy upstairs.

"Wait, Hermione!" Harry stopped her and motioned her closer. "I have something for you. They arrived this morning but you already went out for the shopping." he said and handed her an envelope.

Hermione took it and opened it curiously. "What is this?" she asked, but smiled widely when she saw the two tickets for 1984. "George Orwell! That's my favourite!"

Harry smiled kindly. "I know. It's just arrived to the Playhouse theater and I thought you two could go see it." he suggested.

"You two as in us two?" Remus motioned at Hermione and himself.

Harry nodded. "I don't see why not? No shopping, no babies, just two friends going to the theatre. And I am sure Hermione appreciates a company that won't snooze on her." Harry grinned.

"Your tragic preference of cinema over theatre is well known." Hermione teased and looked at Remus hopefully. "I would really like to go, Remus. Would you like to join me?" she asked.

Remus looked at Harry who only raised a brow at him, a habit he learned from Severus no doubt. This sounded awfully like a date without it being called such. Was he ready to spend an evening with Hermione in such a setting? But then he saw her hopeful look and her genuine excitement for the show and relented. "I would be happy to accompany you." he finally said and Hermione beamed happily.

"I'll look after Teddy for you." Harry promised and picked up the babe carefully to take him upstairs.

"Oh and Harry, please talk to Severus? Maybe you can make him a bit less grumpy.." she teased her friend with a grin.

Harry smiled sweetly. "He can f-" he paused looking at the babe in his arms, "he can..uhm...slyther off for all I care.." he said, finally finding a version as little rude as possible and walked off.

Hermione and Remus looked at each other in amusement before sharing a laugh again. "Oh dear, Severus will not be happy today.." Hermione mused. "I guess I'll go get ready. Will we eat at home or grab a bite afterwards?" she asked practically.

Remus looked at her for a moment. They might as well have a proper night out... "Why don't you go get ready and I'll buy you dinner beforehand?" he suggested.

Hermione paused and looked at the man for a long man before smiling. "I would like that." she said before leaving the kitchen to go get ready.

Remus looked into his cup, his face staring back at him from the small liquid surface. "I guess that means I have to shave.." he sighed to himself and followed after the young woman. If Hermione was making an effort to have a good night, so shall he...

* * *

><p>Harry chuckled. "You, little cub, seem to be finding my finger rather tasty.." he mused as the babe he tickled kept taking his hand and nibbling on it. "Would you not rather your teething ring?" he shook it above the babe's head and effectively catching his attention with the colourful toy. "Here, chew on this?" he suggested and Teddy accepted the toy, getting some relief for his gums.<p>

Harry smiled. "Isn't that better?" he talked to the babe and finished dressing him. "There, all clean and pretty. How about we go to the garden? Auntie Mimi has gone to the theatre with daddy so it's just the two of us. You can watch the moon before you fall asleep?" he suggested and carried him downstairs to the buggie.

If Hermione's chest wasn't available, Teddy slept best outside in the fresh air, and in the evenings if the moon was bright enough. Thankfully the clouds have cleared up, and the night was stary and the moon bright. Hopefully it would provide Teddy with the peace he needed to fall asleep. Harry picked up the muggle fantasy novel he was currently enjoying greatly and leafed through to his bookmark, managing to walk and sway the buggie gently as he held the book in his other hand and read. He found himself enjoying the time he was spending with Teddy and perhaps he should do so more often instead of focusing so much on the renovations and Severus. At least Hermione was taking a break and hopefully she was having a good time with Remus tonight. He was so immersed in his reading that he did not notice the dark figure leaning against the verandah pillar.

"Is the child asleep?" Severus' voice drawling in his mind, startling Harry and making him flinch.

He turned around and frowned at the man for sneaking up on him before nodding. "Yes, he is." he replied, watching carefull as the man came closer step by step. "Did you want something?" he asked lightly, trying to appear unperturbed by the man's closeness.

Severus walked around him and sat at the bench nearby. "I thought perhaps some fresh air would air in clarity of mind." he said simply, crossing his legs elegantly. "You seem to be managing well with young Theodore." he commented after a moment.

Harry inclined his head. "He is my godson. I always do the best I can for him when Hermione and Remus need me to." he said and looked at the man after a moment of silence. "You could help, if you'd like." he suggested, deciding it might do them some good maybe.

Severus raised a brow. "How would you image I could be of any aid?" he asked.

"Read to me." Harry sai simply.

"I..beg your pardon?" Severus asked startled.

"Read to me. Teddy won't hear you as you'll be reading telepathically, so he won't wake up. And I can push the buggie better with two hands." he suggested and offered the man his book. Severus looked at him for a moment before he begun from the top of the page.

_Inside, the club was full of dry-ice smoke. Colored lights played over the dance floor, turning it into a multicolored fairyland of blues and acid greens, hot pinks and golds._

_The boy in the red jacket stroked the long razor-sharp blade in his hands, an idle smile playing over his lips. It had been so easy - a little bit of a glamour on the blade, to make it look harmless. Another glamour on his eyes, and the moment the bouncer had looked straight at him, he was in. Of course, he could probably have gotten by without all that trouble, but it was part of the fun - fooling the mundies, doing it all out in the open right in front of them, getting off on the blank looks on their sheeplike faces._

_Not that the humans didn't have their uses. The boy's green eyes scanned the dance floor, where slender limbs clad in scraps of silk and black leather appeared and disappeared inside the revolving columns of smoke as the mundies danced._

_Girls tossed their long hair, boys swung their leather-clad hips, and bare skin glittered with sweat. Vitality just __poured__ off them, waves of energy that filled him with a drunken dizziness. Hisn lip curled. They didn't know how lucky they were. They didn't know what it was like to eke out life in a dead world, where the sun hung limp in the sky like a burned cinder. Their lives burned as brightly as candle flames - and were as easy to snuff out._

_His hand tightened on the blade he carried, and he had begun to step out onto the dance floor when a girl broke away from the mass of dancers and began walking toward him. (AN: Disclaimed at the bottom of the chapter)_

"What is this...drivel?" Severus stopped reading and drawled.

Harry's eyes sharpened. "It is a fantasy novel and I really like it. If you don't want to read to me, that's fine. You have a right to your opinion. But leave me to read what I want." he responded sharply, showing the man he did not appreciate his opinion if all he was capable of was derision.

Severus saw Harry was in no mood to talk so he picked up the novel again and continued to read, despite his own preference for non-fiction. Harry watched him for a moment before he begun walking again, pushing the buggie gently to keep Teddy asleep. Perhaps there was a chance they would be able to solve their disagreements in a healthy way yet, if Severus was able to make compromises for both their sakes...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: A special disclaimer for the passage I have used for the purposes of this chapter. It is an excerpt from a novel 'City of Bones' by Cassandra Claire, which is available online at www . shadowhunters . com if you'd like to have a look. It is a wonderful novel, at least according to my personal opinion, so I felt it only relevant with the topic of muggle literature coming up. Was I wrong to think it fit Harry's tastes? ;)<strong>

**AN 2: For those in London or nearby, I am so jealous, because a production of 1984 really is starting in the Playhouse theater in London, on Monday the 28th of April. I really wish I could go. So a real life inspiration and recommendation for you all :) Let me know how it was if you see it? xx**


	12. Chapter 12 - Picnic and Wolfsbane

**AN: At the beginning of this week, I received a message from a guest, who asked me for a birthday chapter of this story. Unfortunately, I have been a busy bee! But to the birthday girl, I wish you all the best, good health and plenty of fortune and luck. And even if the chapter is a bit later than you have wished, I hope it still brings you joy to read it :) To the rest of my beautiful followers, I hope you had a lovely Beltane yesterday! May is the month of love, time of love and fertility, so I hope the love in your hearts for your closest, and for the little things in this world that bring us joy blossom in your hearts! **

**Always,**

**Raven**

* * *

><p>"They must have had a really good night." Harry mused as he tickled Teddy's belly in the warm summer sun. He was so tired last night he didn't even hear the two come back from the 'date' before he fell asleep. And since Teddy was up early, he decided to do what he needed for the morning before settling a picnic-style brunch outside in the sun. Teddy needed his vitamin D, and Harry himself felt much better outdoors than being cooped up in the house all the time.<p>

"Were I inclined to know what Miss Granger and Lupin did that tired them out so spectacularly, I would ask them once they emerged from their bedchambers..or a bedchamber come to think of it. Unfortunately for you, I am not so inclined even in the slightest." Severus drawled from his position beneath a tree.

Harry had to suppress a laugh, again. Not only did the man acknowledge him this morning while he was making coffee, he agreed to join Harry outside with Teddy. And he did so in style...wearing sunglasses.

"So..." Harry begun, wondering how to ask the man about the fashionable accessory. Well...fashionable was a matter of perception perhaps. They did look a little vintage but somehow suited the man's prominent nose. "Are those..."

Severus sighed and closed his book rather rapidly. "I do realise your curiosity, and I can positively feel your thoughts bombarding me with questions even though I cannot hear them. So once and for all, _Harry, _a small recapitulation. I do not burn in the sun. I do not turn into dust or ashes if my stay outside during the day is prolonged. I do not have to wear sunglasses, the sun does not hurt my eyes. That does not mean I am used to the sun and enjoy the brightness enhanced by my perfect vision. And yes, this may be the only occasion you ever see me in sunglasses unless you do not curb in your appetite for putting your nose where it does not belong." the man's voice drawled yet it lacked any cool undertones. Severus simply sounded as if he were bored yet a little prickly at the same time.

Harry looked at him for a long moment, trying to keep his smile at bay. "Actually...I was going to ask whether they are old, because they look it." he said simply, his shoulders trembling slightly with suppressed laughter.

He could not hold it any longer when a dark brow raised above the rim of the dark frames, making the man look a little comically and serious at the same time. Teddy seemed to pick up on his amusement and gurgled happily, reaching up with his little arms to be closer to his godfather. Harry calmed himself and picked the babe against his chest as he stood carefully and shrugged out of his flip-flops. Walking in the warm sun was a very pleasant sensation, especially when the grass tickled his bare feet as he swayed with the happy babe in his arms. "You think uncle Severus is funny as well, don't you?" Harry cooed, and even though he could not see the man's expression due to the dark lenses, he could positively see feel the glare aimed at him. "I know, but we need to be nice and maybe he will read to us again. What do say, _uncle_ Severus, would you read to us?" he asked cheekily. He yelped a little only a moment later when a light stinting charm hit his ass.

Severus covered his smile by the book. The young man enjoyed his teasing it seemed, but surprisingly he enjoyed the banter flowing between them. It has been days since he enjoyed the warmth of the sun, and the young Lord Potter in such a good mood. He looked positively tranquil in his casual washed out jeans and surprisingly black t-shirt, walking around with an armful of a child. And while he had expected the teasing for wearing the sunglasses, they were proving a rather useful addition as they masked his wandering eyes.

"Well?" Harry asked, looking at the man expectantly.

Oh, right. Reading. He looked down at the volume in his hands and begun reading.

_When I utter sighs, in calling out to you,_

_with the name that Love wrote on my heart,_

_the sound of its first sweet accents begin_

_to be heard within the word laudable._

_Your regal state, that I next encounter,_

_doubles my power for the high attempt;_

_but: 'Tacit', the ending cries, 'since to do her honour_

_is for other men's shoulders, not for yours'._

_So, whenever one calls out to you,_

_the voice itself teaches us to laud, revere,_

_you, O, lady worthy of all reverence and honour:_

_except perhaps that Apollo is disdainful_

_that mortal tongue can be so presumptuous_

_as to speak of his eternally green branches. (AN: Disclaimer at the bottom of the page)_

He looked up when he heard a shuffle and noticed that Harry's eyes were closed as he soaked up the sun and listened with undivided attention, Teddy sleeping against his chest. Severus was very much aware of the powers of his voice, he had afterall spent years perfecting his intonation and speech.

"Why did you stop?" Harry asked and opened his eyes to look at the man.

Severus hid his smile behind the thick volume once again. "That was the end of the poem. Did you enjoy it?"

Harry nodded. "What is it?" he asked curiously. His experience with poetry was limited as he only just now begun to delve into muggle literature in his spare time. There was little chance for him to give into reading before the end of the war, but he now had the freedom to discover it as he wished, and for that Harry was eternally grateful.

"Petrarca, or as most English folk would know him, Petrarch. A fourteenth century poet, the father of sonnets, renaissance and humanism. I did tell you there were much better things to read than that drivel last night.." Severus mused but his voice was teasing.

Harry chuckled and sat beside him, leaning against the tree and inevitably the man's shoulder as well as he rested and let Teddy get his sleep with the warmth of his chest as cushion. "Read me some more?" he asked.

Severus took in the young man's presence and the heat of his youthful body radiating through their sleeves. Of course he was not wearing his heavy robes and rather chose a simple black button up shirt, which meant a rather thin barrier between their skin. He could just about feel the light flattering of the veins beneath the surface of Harry's biceps, the steady beat of his heart and the magic of his body pumping blood strongly through veins. Sometimes he was grateful to have been born into such magnificent senses as they opened up the beauty of this world, but sometimes they were a curse to his self-control, and that he did not relish one bit. So he distracted himself by reading some more until he felt the heartbeat beside him slow and breathing become more regular. Harry had fallen asleep with the child upon his chest, his head leaning against Severus' shoulder in a natural desire for closeness to another. Severus contemplated his options for a moment and finally slid his arm around Harry's trim waist, holding him closer into his chest. He justified it as a gesture of safety, to keep the child from slipping out of Harry's grasp if he moved in his sleep, but knew very well that the peaceful humming of the bond between them had nothing to do with such...

* * *

><p>Hermione hummed as the sun warmed her face and brought her to wakefulness. She stretched languidly and slowly blinked her eyes open. I appeared to be a beautiful day outside her window, but the smile stretching her lips had little to do with the weather. It was the memory of the previous night that made her morning a pleasant one.<p>

Remus in a fresh new suit was truly a sight to behold. He was waiting for her at the bottom of the staircase when she came down, ready for their evening out. The dark grey colour of the fabric brought out his eyes, and the caramel colour of the shirt made him look so much younger and carefree, a pleasant change after the weeks of mourning and getting used to tending to his son 24/7. He was the perfect gentleman and took her to a small, family run Italian restaurant for a lovely dinner and the conversation between them flowed freely. Creature legislation and rights, potions, healing, childcare, music, literature...they talked so freely that they almost missed the show. Remus was wonderful company, enjoying the wonderful acting in a silent way, only occasionally offering an opinion to be later discussed. Their time together was so pleasant that they even took a walk home afterwards while discussing the muggle performance and the difference between muggle and wizarding theatre. She could still remember the man pressing a platonic kiss to her cheek and thanking her for a lovely evening after seeing her to the door of her room. The evening was, in one word, wonderful.

Her good mood was only slightly soured by the difficult discussion she knew was necessary to be had that afternoon, if she were to make it before the full moon. If Remus refused to listen too her, she would have Moony to answer to and it was not a prospect she looked forward to. The alarm clock beside her bed revealed it was almost noon and she jumped out of bed for a quick shower and to see how Harry was doing with Teddy. She needn't have worried however..

Remus chuckled as looked through the kitchen window into the garden, a cup of fresh coffee in his hand. It seemed his cub was quite content to sleep in Harry's arms, who in turn it seemed favoured Severus'. If he did not know better, the pair almost seemed like a couple with their own child, enjoying a warm day outside in the sun. He marvelled at the progress his godson was making with the dour man. He had known Severus since their time in Hogwarts, they practically grew up together in the halls of the ancient castle. And while the natural rivalry of their species was undeniable, Remus knew the man to be good and loyal. And he could see now, with Harry the man's arms, that Severus would protect and care for his godson, and hopefully even love him in his own way. Bonds were a powerful thing and perhaps the outcome of this one would be fruitful and pleasant.

His thoughts were interrupted by Hermione's arrival in the kitchen, and for a moment his mind flashed to the previous night. She looked beautiful in the simple burgundy cocktail dress, the curves of her body enhanced by the fabric which clung to her body in all the right places, the simple chignon allowing her elegant cheekbones to be the center of attention. And Remus felt proud to have such a woman on his arm that night, even as a friend only.

"Good morning." she greeted, still a little sleepily but much refreshed.

Her damp curls fell around her shoulders, the soft scent of her verbana shampoo and clean skin soothing to Remus' senses as she took the offered cup of decaf coffee he made for her. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" he asked kindly, pointing to the window so she could have a look.

"I did, yes, and yourself?" she asked before peaking out and smiling widely. "Oh those two, finally finding a way..wait. Is that...Severus in sunglasses?" she gasped, wondering whether her eyes were deceiving her. But no. That was Severus Snape, sourpuss extraordinaire, wearing vintage clubmaster Ray Bans. Hell has frozen over, and Merlin was alive and wearing neon boxers...

Remus chuckled. "Yes, I believe it is. A sight to be remembered. Show we take a photo to have evidence?" he asked, the playful Marauder streak in him evident.

Hermione however surprised him as a devious smile spilled across her lisp and she really summoned her camera, readying it for a shot. Vampire hearing was however just as good as that of a werewolf and Severus lowered his glasses a moment, his glare directed at the kitchen window where he knew the two perpetrators were. Hermione, ever the brave Gryffindor however did not back down and snapped a few shots anyway.

"There, we have evidence. And don't even think about coming close to my camera, Severus." she said lightly, knowing the ex-professor could hear her. The man only raised a brow in response before replacing the sunglasses on his prominent nose and looking down into his book to the sound of Remus' chuckle.

"You play with fire, Hermione." Remus commented lightly.

Hermione smiled before her features turned serious. "And I have to continue to do so. I have something to discuss with you, Remus, if you have a moment?"

The man looked at her a little warily, sensing it would be a serious conversation but nodded and pulled out a chair for her at the table before taking his own seat. "Is it something about Teddy?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head and gathered her thoughts for a moment before broaching the subject. "Full moon is in a few days, and this is when I usually start brewing the woflsbane potion for you." she begun, taking a sip of her coffee. Last time however , even thought you have taken it, it was Moony who apparated here into the back garden to be close to Teddy." she observed, hoping the man would catch her meaning.

Remus sighed. "I don't know what is happening to the wolf. Ever since Dora passed, it is a constant struggle to keep him at bay. I am sorry to have endangered you all that night." he said softly.

Hermione however shook her head. "That's the thing. You didn't. Moony only wanted to be closer to his son." she said, feeling bad about leaving out the fact about her being Moony's, and by extension Remus' mate, but it was necessary for the moment. "He was a little angry at first, but he seemed to react well when soothed, and when Harry opened the window and he could see and sense his son. Which brings me to the reason why we are talking about this." she paused, letting the man take her words in before continuing. "I think..it would be best to leave out the wolfsbane potion this month and observe how Moony behaves without it." she said gently.

"Absolutely not." Remus reacted immediately. "What if last time was just a one time occurence?" he argued.

Hermione shook hear head. "I have cause to believe Moony would be calm enough if we keep him calm." she tried.

"And what if he decides to kill you and the rest of the household instead? You all seem to forget that werewolves are uncontrollable. Once Moony takes over...I can't fight him. There is no reasoning with him."

"Yes, there is." Hermione defended her mate with surprising persuasion. "I managed to do it last month, I will do it again. If the potion didn't work last time, what is to say it will this time? What if the properties only seem to bring out the rage in Moony? For us trying to control him? Please Remus, think about this as academic. Taking the potion out of the equation might be the key to keeping the wolf soothed. I don't think it will do any good to try to keep him at bay when he can be pacified by his cub's presence." she argued efficiently.

Remus contemplated her words silently, forced into considering her words from the perspective of reason. He sighed after a moment. "I don't feel comfortable with this." he warned.

Hermione nodded. "I understand that. But this is for observation purposes. If Moony hurts himself, he hurts your body as well. If we antagonise him with the wolfsbane, it is best we leave it out to keep him calmer. Please Remus, trust me enough to give this a try? And trust Harry, who is more powerful that we can begin to comprehend, to protect the rest of the household if something were to happen to me.." she coaxed, seeing the man was wavering under her reasoning.

Remus looked at her for a long moment before finally nodding. "Alright. But I want my son under heavy spell protection and out of the way on the second floor." he said firmly.

Hermione nodded. "I wouldn't allow for anything to happen to him, you have my word." she smiled encouragingly.

She hoped, that Moony would approve of the way she had handled this. She didn't feel it was time to tell Remus yet, but if she could bring peace to both the man and the wolf within him, she would do so at any price of danger to herself. Who knew what the full moon would bring...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: This poem is not my own work, and I would never claim it to be for such wonderful words could never come from my own pen. They belong to Petrarch, and it is poem number 5 from his <em>Canzoniere,<em> a set of 366 poems(which I have in printed version but can be found online in its full form). Hopefully you found this chapter just as pleasant to read as his beautiful poetry! Much love xxx**


	13. Chapter 13 - Luna of the skies

It was the evening of the full moon and Remus was pacing in his pyjamas outside in the garden. Teddy was safely settled with Harry and Severus under heavy protection and wolf-repelling wards, as was the entrance to the house. His mind raced with a thought each second, worries over safety, his violent wolf side and Hermione's well-being all merging and raising his pulse. No, keep calm, not yet. If his heart beat quickened too much so close to the evening, he could trigger the transformation too early and endanger this already crazy plan. What was he thinking agreeing to this madness? No wolfsbane? What if the wolf killed Hermione in his blood lust? Calm...he needed to calm down..

Hermione stepped out onto the porch, pulling the thick sweater higher over her shoulders. She made sure that she had all she would need to her disposal for a night spent outside. The weather was warm and pleasant but the nights could still be cold. Blanket, thermos with hot tea and a book were awaiting her on the rattan table, and she lit the fairy lights they had hung up around the pillars of the porch for dinners in the garden. The lights made her feel more at ease as she settled down her cup and headed towards the pacing man. "Remus.." she called to him softly to get his attention.

Remus paused in step and looked at her, taking in her warm smile and kind features. The breeze carried the scent of her shampoo to wards him, her hair still damp from the shower she took an hour ago. And instantly he felt comforted. This was Hermione, a powerful and talented witch. She could protect not only herself but the whole household. All would be well...

He took a deep breath and took a step closer. "Are you sure this was a good idea?" he asked nervously. The sun was setting and the moon would call to him any moment now.

Hermione smiled and raised on her tiptoes to hug him lightly. "You are a good man Remus, and I just know Moony will behave with the presence of his son so close by. Trust me.." she said softly.

With a mind of their own his arms wrapped around her waist and he held her close for a moment longer, closing his eyes as he breathed her scent in. Hermione pulled away after a moment, encouraging words ready on her tongue but when the man opened his eyes, they were no longer those of her friend. They were the golden hues of the wolf.

"Mate.." he rasped softly, the timber of his voice sending a pleasurable shudder down her spine.

"Hello Moony." she smiled and caressed his cheek as she felt his arms tighten around her to pull her even closer. "Will you be turning soon?" she asked.

Moony inclined his head as he looked at her. "Yes... I will. I do not have to but I will."

Hermione looked at him startled. "What do you mean you don't have to? Isn't it inevitable for the transformation to take place?" she asked curiously.

Moony shook his head. "You did not give me the potion. I don't have to fight the man inside my mind by transforming into a wolf. But...it feels more natural for me to head the call of Luna and change into my rightful form." he explained.

Hermione just looked at him for a moment, marvelling at the revelation. No wolfsbane and restrained equalled no necessity for transformation. She processed the information for a few seconds before nodding. "So..in the future, you could..stay human during the full moon and spend time with Teddy?" she asked in wonder.

Moony nodded. "It depends on several conditions but yes, that is possible." he revealed.

"What are the conditions?" she asked immediately, wanting to know all that was necessary, not even realising their close embrace anymore. It felt almost natural to rest in the hold of those strong arms...

"None of that potions. It hurts me and makes blood more prone to rising. I know wizards invented it to keep the human's mind while he resides in the natural form of wolf. What it does is make me agitated, makes me want to fight the human and claw my way out of the prison his mind enforces me to when I am supposed to be free. That is why the lust for blood has before cost a human's life, when the wolf won over the human's mind.." he explained, his eyes looking up at the rising moon, its fullness calling to him. "My mate has to be present, to soothe blood and temperament. And protect the cub if such rises. And I could not be long inside. It is here, within mother nature, that my calling lies. And here I should spend the night to honour her."

Hermione was captivated by the way he spoke, aware of the werewolf language he used. Harry had once told her that Sirius taught him of the way werewolves spoke, in recognition of the power the moon had over them, and if there was an Alpha present in the group. She smiled and made a mental note of the three conditions, wondering if Moony would agree at some point to give it a try. For the moment however, it was time for him to change and for her to settle down with her reading. "May you be free this night under Luna's rule, and may mother nature be kind to you." she spoke softly in the words of wolves.

Moony's yes sharpened on her as the words passed her lips and he leaned down with a soft pleased growl, the sound so typical of the wolf even though it was the nose of the man that skimmed her throat, taking her scent in with his heightened senses. "You are true mate. And will make good mother to my cubs." he said softly before his head lifted and their lips met for a brief moment.

Hermione froze, not having expected the wolf to be so bold. She may be a mate to both the man and the wolf, but while she was sure of her connection with Moony, it was a kiss from Remus' lips. She returned it for a moment before gently pushing on the man's chest. "You need to change now." she said gently, keeping her thoughts to herself for the moment but knew once the wolf changed they would have to discuss how to deal with telling Remus.

Moony pierced her with his sharp gaze for a moment before nodding and stepping away. Hermione settled on the blanket she had placed on the porch step to keep herself warm and curled her legs up, watching and bracing herself for the pain Remus' human body would have to go through to shift into its wolf form. She was left breathless and amazed when Moony took off the man's shirt and howled up at the moon, only briefly bending over in pain as the fur begun sprouting upon his body, but it appeared almost fluid when limbs shortened to and hands changed to paws, back bending and tailbone extending. It was a magnificent view, unlike the painful transformation she had witnessed in her third year. She could remember the long moments of Remus' agony that fateful night, but this time, it only lasted a few seconds and the magnificent wolf stood before her, Moony's sharp eyes on her in an instant.

She tensed for a moment as he just stood there and looked at her but relaxed immediately when she felt his mind caress hers as he padded closer to her over the grassy yard.

_Mate...I can smell your fear..do not fear me..._his growling words echoed in her mind and shuddered again, wrapping herself tighter in the sweater.

"Join me here then?" she asked, patting the grass beside the step she was settled on. It was in perfect height for her to touch his fur if he were to lie down.

Moony padded closer, his warm snout touching her cheek for a moment before he licked her chin, enjoying the sound of her light chuckle as he lied don, leaning against the step. The warmth radiating from his body was so grand Hermione pulled her knees up to her chin and let her toes bury lightly in his fur. Moony growled contentedly and placed his head on the step, letting her card through the soft fur of his neck.

"I know it is not the best of times, Remus is still mourning his wife, but I think we need to tell him soon.." Hermione said softly.

Moony opened his eyes again and his golden gaze pierced her once more. _It is not yet time...he grows in feeling for you but his human mind is torn between wishes and propriety...he mourns a woman not our mate but does not know it. Wait until Luna is heavy and full again again perhaps tell him then.._

"Another month of pretending this is not happening?" Hermione asked, chewing on her bottom lip. "I'm not sure I can do that, Moony. Knowing it is Remus' body that embraces me while I'm stealing moments with you. It's not right.."

Moony inclined his head. _You need to be patient, mate. He will understand when time is right..._

Hermione was still doubtful of this but decided to let it go for the man and begun hr favourite poetry in soothing tones, watching as the wolf begun falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it, he fell asleep.." Harry whispered, looking down into the crib. Having learnt from the last full moon, he had placed Teddy's crib beneath the window, leaving it open for the babe to see and feel the moonlight under heavy warming charms. And after a few hours of looking into the skies and occasional fussing, he calmed and finally fell asleep. He was exhausted after the long day of renovations and checking on his accounts in Gringotts, and the strain was beginning to show.<p>

"Come here, Harry.." Severus' calm voice caressed his mind and he found himself sitting beside the man, leaning into his chest as an arm wrapped around his waist.

Ever since their picnic outside when he woke up in the man's embrace, he became more comfortable about the platonic physical contact between them and would allow the man to hold him this way in the evenings after the feeding. "We should get some sleep as well.." he said around a yawn.

Severus nodded. "Would you mind me asking for a small amount of blood before rest?" he asked, as they had been too busy with Teddy in the past few hours for his dinner.

Harry nodded and offered his wrist to the man, shuddering a little as the warm tongue smoothed over his skin before the sharp fangs pierced his flesh. True to his words, the pull on his veins was light and lasted a few short moments before Severus withdrew and healed the mark. He was about to get up and settle in his transfigured bed when he felt the arm on his waist tighten.

"Stay..." the word was as if a softly spoken thought in his mind and Harry looked at the stoic man for a moment.

This time however he saw the earnest wish for his closeness in the man's dark eyes and decided to humour him if the man kept the boundaries they have set up. "Alright, but I need sleep." he replied softly and felt Severus pull him down to settle on the pillow sideways, pulling Harry's back into his chest.

The young man was tense for a moment, not used to sharing his bed with another, but he could feel the warmth of the man's body through the thin cotton of both their pyjamas and soon leaned into the embrace. He closed his eyes, wondering at how comfortable the small weight of the man's arm across his hip as he was covered, and before he could finished the thought, he knew no matter and dreams took over his mind.

Severus felt the slackening of Harry's body and the regularity of his heart beat and breathing so close to his chest and allowed himself a small smile against Harry's wild messy hair. "Good night, Harry..." his mind whispered as he let himself fall asleep as well.

* * *

><p>The sun would be rising soon and Hermione knew it would not be long before Moony would be shifting and Remus took over. She looked at the sleeping wolf and could not help the smile spread across her lips. Her petite fingers resumed their carding through the soft fur, hoping to wake him gently.<p>

"Moony...the sun is rising.." she said softly, moving her hand to caress his ear.

Her ring, a gift from her mother however got stuck in one of the strands and she pulled on it before she could stop the natural reaction of her body. Moony woke up with a startled growled and turned his head, to wade away the nuisance. To her shock Hermione did not manage to pull her hand away quickly enough and felt the momentary sting of one of his canines on her wrist.

"Moony no!" she gasped and looked down at her hand.

Too late. The first drop of her blood fell from the small wound. Moony bit her and drew her blood whilst still in his wolf form. And no matter whether it was a whole artery or just a drop, Hermione stared in horror at the realisation of her life changing in one short moment...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUN DUN DUUUUN! Who expected that one, a show of hands! ;) xx<strong>


	14. Chapter 14 - Bonds and hurts

**AN: My absolute apologies for being late with this chapters, dearest followers! But in my defense, I finished my Baccalaureate on Friday (which had to be celebrate...and unfortunately recovered from), and I am flat hunting so have been rubbing around like a headless hippogriff! I hope you are all well, and will enjoy this chapter. If you expect resolution for last chapter, you better strap on your seat belts instead because the ride is just beginning! Let me know your thoughts. Much love as always, **

**Raven x**

* * *

><p>A week had passed since the full moon and Remus was becoming agitated. The wolf within him has been restless for the past few days, as if prowling inside his mind, trying to push and press on his thoughts. Remus had never before communicated with the wolf within him, even though he heard some werewolves could, but he was on edge himself because of the wolf. Never before did it feel this way and he wanted to know why. Another puzzling thing was that Hermione appeared to be..well, avoiding him almost. She was pleasant enough when they met in the kitchen, or when she handed Teddy over to him, but there was something skittish around her. As if she would not stay longer in his presence than necessary. It was positively maddening. He asked, several times actually, whether something had happened during the full moon but she only smiled as said the transformation was much easier to the eye of observer.<p>

The house was suspiciously quiet when he returned from work early that afternoon and quickly found out that Hermione was still out with Teddy. After a moment of consideration, Remus climbed the stairs into the renovated library and slipped inside the large chamber, intent on consulting the few tomes they had on werewolves. He appreciated the way Harry renovated it, with personal touches from Hermione here and there, before focusing on one of the tables. The other three were clean and spotless, but the furthest one from the door was covered in folders, notes and books. Hermione's research. No one ever came here, so he understood she kept her notes spread out. He could not help himself however and stepped around the table, looking at what she was reading. And his heart almost stopped its beat.

Werewolf mating rituals...the Calling of the Wolf...The Mate – In love with a beast...Magical beasts and their mating...the Lunar Cycle – A Guide to the changes of Moon and female hormones...he looked over the titles, realising these were all new materials, books Hermione had to glean for her own research purposes that they never had in their library. He read through a few of the passages highlighted by bookmarks before opening her private notebook, leafing to the last page that held her neat handwriting.

_Werewolf mating rituals include three stages for the man, the wolf and the mate:_

_1. **acknowledgement** _

_– Moony's communication through a mental link, appearance of Moony inside Remus' body_

_2. **marking **_

_- mark made by human by scarification or bite where blood is drawn, on occasion marriage could be seen as marking of a bond_

_ - mark made by the wolf through a bite where blood is drawn (Moony)_

_3. **joining** _

_– after bond and mark are acknowledged, the man and the wolf no longer remain as separate entities but their traits combine and they become one with another, and one with their mate_

_Marking by werewolf – possible consequences include turning of mate into a wolf, gaining of wolf animagus form or heightened senses on the full moon – **DEPENDING ON BOND AND MATE!**_

Beneath the passage was one more note:

_Which one of the consequences will affect a mate known only to the wolf? Will Remus acknowledge me as mate after Moony has already marked me? What will happen the next full moon?_

Remus stood there in shock, reading over the page several times until it began to sink in. Hermione was his mate. She had known of this because his wolf was communicating with her...that's how she knew she would be safe on the full moon! Moony had apparently promised her the safety... And he had marked her?

He tried to think about any marks or scars he could notice on Hermione, but was coming up blank. She wore no bandages, did not hide her arms or legs as he often saw her in shorts and light blouses as the weather was getting hotter with the arrival of July. But then he paused. The square plaster she had been wearing on her hand for a week now. It was the morning after the full moon, which seemed to have left his body with little ache thankfully, and he remembered her making tea after he shuffled downstairs from the shower, and she was wearing it. Not evening before he shifted, but the morning after. Oh Merlin what has he done...

The doors on the library opened and Hermione came inside, humming a soft tune as she headed for her table, head in a large bag of books from the public wizarding library where she had apparently stopped by earlier. She looked up and the smile froze on her lips when she saw Remus standing beside her table. Her eyes fell to the notebook he was holding, instantly recognising it as her notes and her breath stuttered a moment. "Remus...what are you-"

But she had no time to finish the sentence as Remus threw the notebook down and crossed the few paced between them swiftly, grabbing her wrist none too gently. "Ow, Remus, you are hurting me!" she fought his grip, trying to slip out of his grasp, but his werewolf strength was just too much for her. The man growled at her, the sound of the beast within rather than of the man whose face was twisted with anger, and he tore the plaster off her hand.

"Let go of me, Remus! You are crushing my wrist!" she protested and tried to move her hand out of sight, but it was no use. Remus twisted her hand and brought it up to his face, looking at the wound clearly left behind by two sharp canines. He sniffed her hand and smelled the change in her blood. She was marked.

"Remus!" she cried out, finally managing to shove him off and cradled her aching wrist to her chest protectively, breathing hard with the effort.

"You are marked...why did you not tell me of this? You and my wolf? How long has this been going on?" he questioned, his tone harsh like Hermione never heard before from the usually composed and gentle man.

She shook her head and turned away. She could not talk about this now. He was too enraged and she could feel her wrist swelling where he had pressed to hard on the small carpal bones.

"Don't you turn away from me, Hermione. Answer me!" He gripped her shoulder and turned her around.

Her unharmed right hand flew up on instinct and landed with a sharp crack across his cheek. "How dare you raise a hand at me?!" she hissed and took a few steps back. "Don't come near me again until you calm down and are ready to talk about this!" she said before running out of the library, leaving a stunned Remus behind.

* * *

><p>Harry was just heading upstairs with a cup of tea when he saw Hermione running down, her face streaked with tears as she cradled her hand protectively to her chest. "Hermione!" he called and set down the tea on the first available table as he stopped her pushed the wild curls away from her face. "What's wrong?" he asked, looking her over before gently touching her forearm.<p>

She flinched away for a moment before looking at her best friend and allowing him to take a look. A dark bruise was forming on her wrist, and Harry could clearly see the imprint of a large hand. "Hermione, who did this to you?" he asked in shock, pulling her close into a protective embrace. She finally let go and sobbed softly into his shoulder, trying to calm her heart from the fright Remus gave her and the adrenalin coursing through her veins after the encounter. Harry held her close and rubbed her back, looking at the direction from which she ran – the library. The very same library he saw Remus walking into half an hour ago. Dammit.

"Okay, I got you, you're safe. Come, we need to have a look at that wrist of yours. I can apparate us to St. Mungos safely.." he tried, coaxing her with a soothing voice but she shook her head, getting herself a bit under control.

"They would ask questions.." she wiped the tears away the best she could. "I just can't..right now.." she said softly, still a bit in shock at Remus' behaviour. Yes, she had kept a secret, and understood he might be angry with her but not this...never like this. And it was tearing at her heart.

Harry nodded and thought of something better. "Alright, no St. Mungos. But there is someone else who could help, just down the hall.." he led her gently towards Severus' rooms and smiled at her encouragingly as he opened the door and led her inside.

Severus looked up from the potions journal he was reading, looking forward to the cup of tea that Harry had offered to bring him but immediately set it aside and stood when he saw the state Hermione was in as Harry led her in. He motioned at the armchair near the window silently and headed for his potions cabinet, picking out a calming draught and pain relieving potion when he noticed the way she held her hand.

"What happened?" his voice slipped into Harry's mind freely, but the young man just shook his head, not quite sure himself.

Severus pulled up a chair beside Hermione's seat and gently lifted her chin with his potions stained fingers to make eye contact and slip into the mind that was unfamiliar to him more easily. "Miss Granger..Hermione..." his mind spoke to her almost gently but she flinched nonetheless at the sudden presence in her mind. She nodded her consent for him to continue however and looked him in the eye to keep the connection. "I have a calming draught and a pain relieving potion for you, if you would drink them now so I may examine your arm." he handed her the two vials.

She took them and accepted the glass of water Harry summoned for her, drinking them down, her lips curling in distaste for a moment before drinking the whole glass and soon felt much calmer.

Severus nodded. "Very well. May I ask who caused you this injury?" he inquired.

Hermione shook her head. "It doesn't matter, it was just a misunderstanding, professor." she said softly.

Severus' lips pressed together in disapproval at her answer and he watched her silently for a moment, giving her time to answer correctly as he would in potions lesson. It was Harry however who answered the question. "It was Remus. Couldn't have been anyone else by the size of that bruise and the strength it would take to hurt her." he said surprisingly calm from his place where he was leaning against the wall.

Hermione shook her head. "It was not like that, Harry. Remus lost control for a moment, yes. But he had a reason to be. I just didn't think he would-" she didn't finish the sentence however, her lips clamping shut.

Harry gritted his teeth but said no more, nodding to Severus to do the best he could. Every potion master had at least some knowledge of healing and he hoped he could humour Hermione's wish to stay out of St. Mungos if Severus could help. The man nodded and pulled out his wand, scanning the bruised are for a long moment and checking all the readings closely.

"Your carpal bones are out of alignment. I will need to cast a spell to rearrange them, and apply a salve." he explained as he held her hand gently.

Hermione only nodded numbly and let him treat her, only wincing slightly when the bones ground together while arranging, but otherwise stayed still. Harry passed Severus a bandage and held Hermione's hand while the man bound it safely to keep the salve in the skin. He then lowered it and brought in the cup of tea he left outside in the hall and reheated it for her.

Severus looked at the young man over Hermione's head. "She needs peace."

Harry shook his head silently and pressed a thought through their connection as Severus was teaching him for silent communication. "She needs a distraction. Hermione was never one to stay idle. But I think I should take her away from here for the evening or for the night. I think it would be possible as Teddy is eating more than just milk." he suggested.

Severus nodded. "If that is what you believe would be best." he said and left to the bathroom to wash his hands and give them a bit of privacy.

Harry crouched before his best friend. "I was thinking of taking you out for dinner or a cup of tea, get away from this house together for a little while. We used to do this remember? Just the two of us and a cuppa." he smiled encouragingly.

Hermione shook her head. "Really Harry, I'm perfectly fine. Maybe I should just...I don't know.." she sighed and put her face into her palm for a moment as she took a deep breath.

Harry hugged her tightly. "Come on. One evening. Or one night, London is a great place at night! We could go see a drag show, I always kind of wanted to see one after I read about it in one of the magazines." he used his puppy eyes.

Hermione chuckled, feeling a bit better with her best friend there. "Alright, let's go. But what about Teddy?"

Harry shook his head. "He will be alright for one night, I'm sure." he reassured her.

Hermione nodded. "Alright, I'll go change. Pick me up in my room?" she asked, feeling a need not to be alone for too long for the moment.

Harry nodded. "I will be with you in 15 or 20, okay?"

She hugged him for a moment. "Thank you..." it was but a whisper but she knew she could rely on Harry to be there for her. Perhaps one evening to clear her mind of the worries of the past week and this whole mate business would give her a new outlook on things and refresh her to get through the talk she would need to have with Remus later.

Harry nodded and watched her leave for her room. Severus returned into his bedroom, wiping his hands dry on one of the towels before cleaning the jar with the salve as well. "Are you certain Hermione will be well?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. "I have no idea. But for her, I would try. And I think an evening away would do us both good. Just two friends, no pressure, no worries...I know I need a break from the renovations and dealing with Gringotts." he sighed and rubbed his neck tiredly.

Severus looked at him for a moment and handed him a vial with a soft purple liquid. "An energy potion, to enjoy your evening and look well after Hermione." he offered.

Harry accepted it with a smile and raised on his toes to press a surprising but much welcome kiss to Severus' cheek. "Thank you..for helping Hermione as well. I really appreciate it."

Severus nodded. "Anytime." he said honestly and watched Harry leave, his hand rising to touch the place where the young man kissed him for but a moment, before realising he was acting silly and went to read his journal again. Merlin forbid if Harry turned him into a bloody Gryffindor...


	15. Chapter 15 - Reconciliation and hilarity

**AN: So, I just finished writing this chapter and I have to say it was a roller coaster for me, but rather fun as well. As I will be rather busy over the following weeks, so I will be posting as often as I can, which means more than one chapter a week while I have the chance. I sense this fanfiction will be coming to a close soon, call it a writer's instinct (or omnipotence if you like), most likely before mid June when I go for a holiday. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and support so far, I appreciate it greatly and it gives me a reason to write and develop. I hope you enjoy this chapter my lovelies, and as always, much love.**

**Raven**

* * *

><p>Once Severus heard the front door close after the two young Gryffindors, he went into the hall and sniffed the air a little, cringing at the smell of the werewolf. It was rather strong so he must have passed in front of his room jut a moment ago. Severus turned his head both ways and listened to the sound of steps, when his sensitive hearing picked up movement in the kitchen. He headed downstairs and found Remus in the kitchen indeed, making himself a cup of tea. He crossed his arms before his chest and leaned against the wall, observing the man's agitated movements for a moment.<p>

"Is there a reason why you are lurking about, Severus?" Remus asked without turning towards him, his voice rough and on edge.

Severus closed his eyes and pushed through the shields inside the man's mind. He did not count however on the fact that weakening Remus' mind shields would release the wolf's conscience into the man's thoughts as well. His eyes flew open at the sound of breaking china and saw Remus clutching at his head, his eyes flashing between their usual deep chocolate and molten gold. The wolf was trying to take over.

_HOW DARE YOU HURT OUR MATE! WITHOUT HER WE ARE NOTHING, YOU FOOLISH HUMAN!_ Moony roared inside the man's mind, making Severus wince at the volume.

"She is not ours! I had a wife! I chose to mate with her and you will accept it!" Remus growled, enraged at the assault on his mind and senses.

_THAT WOMAN WAS NO MATE OF OURS! YOU FORCED HER ON ME AND I ALLOWED YOU YOUR FOOLISHNESS, BUT NOT ANYMORE! HERMIONE IS OUR MATE AND YOU WILL ACCEPT HER FOR BOTH OF US!_

"You are not my master! I am your human and you are my wolf!" Remus argued.

Severus snorted incredulously. "You are an idiot, Lupin. If you believe that, you deserve to rot without a young woman like Miss Granger by your side." his sharp voice drawled alongside the Moony's.

"You stay out of my head, bat!" Remus snarled in rage. "And YOU will fucking calm down. It is because of you that I hurt her, that I lost control! You MATED with her without my knowledge and using MY body!"

Moony positively roared at his stupid human. _SHE WAS PROTECTING YOU FROM MY DESIRES TO MATE WITH HER!_ he finally stunned Remus into a moment of speechless surprise. There was a moment of tense silence, only interrupted by Moony's growl. _Without our mate, we will not survive. She is ready to be ours, and has agreed to be mate with me, but gives you time to mourn. _the words were laced with an undertone of disgust, the wolf clearly did not consider Remus' previous wife to his liking.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Seriously Lupin, from your conversation I understand that Hermione has kept the bond between you and your wolf a secret for your own sake. While that may not have been ethical, your hissy fit resulting in her injury was unjustified in comparison." his sharp words were merciless and cutting. "You best listen to your wolf and come to terms with your current situation. If you do not, you stand to loose more than you realise and I am by no means a fan of Gryffindors." he drawled before turning to head out. "Oh, and Lupin?" he said just as he opened the door.

"I've had enough of you for one afternoon, Severus." Remus growled, clearly sulking.

Severus smiled, in itself a rather horrific occurrence, but his sharp fangs were fully on display as he looked the man in the eye. "If you hurt Miss Granger ever again, I will rip you into pieces so small they will not be able to find you." he said almost pleasantly before walking out on him.

Moony growled at the threat issued towards him but it sounded almost like a bark of amusement at the same time, clearly enjoying the fact that his human was getting an earful.

"Shut it." Remus growled at him and managed to suppress Moony back down into his subconscious before cleaning up the mess in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Harry and Hermione returned shortly after midnight, both much more relaxed and on Harry's part a bit too happy due to the cocktails they had earlier.<p>

"I'll tell you a secret.." Harry whispered in her ear. "It's actually really nice when Severus has a bit of a scratchy face. Feels good.." he giggled.

Hermione rolled her eyes, very much aware that once they were inside the house, both the vampire and the werewolf could hear them clearly if they wished. It was practically as if Harry made that admission in Severus' face. "Go to bed, silly." she swatted at him. "And thank you, for tonight."

Harry returned her smile and pressed a kiss to her forehead before heading up the stairs, a little wobbly on his feet, only make Hermione chuckle harder. She headed to the kitchen to get a cup of tea before bed when she heard Teddy's cries coming from behind the door. They sounded distressed and pained and she instantly wanted to get to him but paused at the door, knowing it would be Remus holding the babe. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment before pushing the door open and stepping in.

Remus was trying to soothe the crying babe, but it was no use. Hermione did not hesitate and took Teddy from him without actually looking at the man. She laid him down on the table and checked all. Nappy was dry, he had no fever, but his belly was a little swollen. "Sounds like colic. What did you give him to eat?" she asked.

"Banana pure, his favourite." Remus said from his place leaning against the kitchen sink.

Hermione shook her head. "Not in the evening. Never in the evening. Banana at such an hour can cause constipation and make him unsettled..which he appears to be now. Get me the vial with a light pink potion in Teddy's medicine cabinet." she instructed, her hand lightly rubbing Teddy's belly soothingly, hoping to help his digestion.

Remus did not say a word as he headed upstairs quickly to get what his son needed. It did not take long and Hermione managed to soothe the cub with her warmth and a few drops of the potion. "There, there...hush now..." she said softly, humming a gentle tune as she swayed around.

She finally gathered all her courage and looked up, her eyes meeting Remus' intense gaze. He was watching her, observing her every move like Moony did, but it was clearly the man in control now.

"You used me." he finally said, voice soft to not wake Teddy who had finally calmed enough to sleep.

Hermione tensed but did not stop swaying for the babe's sake. "And you realigned the bones in my wrist." she said wryly but sighed a moment later. "I guess we've hurt each other enough for meaningless accusations."

Remus crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "So you are the mate to my wolf. And you kept it a secret from me while you...communicated with him."

Hermione nodded. "I did, and believe me I struggled to not tell you. But you were just recovering from the war, dealing with Teddy and mourning a great loss. How could I have forced this knowledge on you?" she argued. "Moony said you were not ready yet, that maybe by the next full moon you would be. That is when he bit me and it just..."

"Spiralled." Remus finished for her and nodded. "I still don't know what to think of it all. The secrets and the fact that you are my mate."

"And I understand that. Know that it was a complete surprise for me too, but I've just...tried to focus on making you both comfortable." she sighed, trying to express what she meant clearly. "The wolfsbane hurts Moony. It makes the transformation on a full moon painful because all he is trying to do is be one with the moon and the nature, that's all. Tapping him, allowing him to shift into his natural form but keeping your own mind, it's painful." she explained softly. "And you look a bit more content each day, but sometimes, I can still see the sadness in you. Don't think I haven't noticed." she said as he opened his mouth to argue, but she just shook her head. "You are supposed to be one with your wolf, and you are so similar but so different at the same time. I just want you to try and...I don't know..communicate with Moony, try to talk to him and maybe it will bring you peace."

Remus just looked at her for a long moment, absorbing her words slowly. "You know I can't...this can't go on. You may be Moony's mate, but for me-"

"I know." Hermione said simply, having long accepted that this would not be easy. They have gotten so close with Remus but they would have to forgive each other first and try to deal with their everyday lives as well. "I don't want anything from you, just let me look after Teddy while he still needs it, and soothe Moony when necessary."

"Of course." Remus agreed readily. Those two requests he could not deny her, no matter how precarious their relationship was at the moment. "And the mark? What if you shift? What if I've made you a wolf like me, subjecting you to agony every single month, Hermione?" he whispered, the weight of his actions finally settling in after all the anger fizzled out.

Hermione just shook her head. "I may or I may not. It can turn out that I'll just have heightened senses and a wolf animagus form, who knows. But I've made my peace. I always knew there was a chance. The books suggest that if a werewolf mates with a human, they eventually end up turning them. I'm not sure I'm ready for it but I don't have a choice. I'll just have to face the consequences of my decision in three weeks." she said simply, having come to terms with her situation over the past week.

Remus nodded and stepped closer, taking his son from her arms and heading back upstairs into his quarters. There was no need for any more apologies or other words. All was said and done, and all they could do was give it time and see what would come of it...

* * *

><p>Harry hummed to himself as he walked up the stairs, no idea what the song was but it was perfect for dancing and the lady dressed as a man (or was it the other way around?) did sing so well. It was like his blood was singing, a pleasant hum settling in his limbs as he slipped into Severus' rooms. The man was just changing, turning around when he heard the door open. Harry giggled and cover his eyes. "I'm not looking, cross my heart.." he sing-songed.<p>

Severus looked at the comic sight in front of him before putting on the shirt and taking a step closer to the young man. Harry appeared to be...swaying a little in his place. "Harry, are you drunk?" he asked, wavering between astonishment and absolute amusement.

Harry parted his fingers over his eyes and peaked through, seeing the man was dressed. "Juuuust a little tipsy maybe." he giggled again, and just for clarification showed him just how little with his fingers, his thumb and forefinger less than an inch apart.

"A little? You are swaying and giggling. Lord Potter giggling like a lady. Will wonders never cease..." Severus drawled, teasing the young man. His brows however nearly disappeared in his hairline a moment later. Merlin, Mordred and Morgana save them all...Harry Potter, the Savior of the Wizarding World, was pouting.

"Did you just compare me to a lady? Well that's not very nice. I mean I know I can probably pull off a dress.. Hermione keeps teasing me I am so skinny I could. But I don't think I would suit it.." he mused, clearly turning philosophical with a few drinks in his system.

Severus just shook his head. "You are making no sense. To bed with you, and get some sleep."

"Is that a proposition, Mr. Snape?" Harry grinned as the man tried to get him out of his jacket.

Severus just rolled his eyes. "Yes, it has always been my dream to take advantage of a drunk Harry Potter. The very thought brings me ecstasy." he deadpanned and stirred the young man towards the conjured bed beside his own.

"But I will be cold if I sleep alone!" Harry positively whined.

Severus contemplated several hexes, a sleeping draught or just knocking the whiny Chosen One out so he would finally shut up. He most certainly did not find his behaviour amusing or adorable. Not at all... And so he resigned himself to guiding Harry into the bed, took off his sneakers and slipped beside his squirming form beneath the blankets.

Harry wiggled for a while longer as he kicked off his socks and with absolutely no reservation curled into the man's side, throwing an arm over his waist to hold him close. "G'night..." he mumbled and finally fell asleep.

Severus remained unmoving for a while, just watching the young man sleep before taking out the lights and holding him closer into his chest. His theory just confirmed itself; it seemed he would learn something new about Harry each day. The conclusion of today's lesson - do not give one Harry Potter cocktails or the consequences just might be more than he could handle...


	16. Chapter 16 - Another morning after

**AN: My dearest and loveliest, this is the last chapter I will be posting for a week or two while I move houses and get my shapely behind back to my home country. So I cannot tell you when I will be posting next, but I do promise it won't be too long. And yes, resolution for Hermione and Remus is coming in the next chapter! Hope you enjoy this one for now, and let me know your thoughts if you have a moment! Always,**

**Raven**

* * *

><p>Harry groaned in pain as he slowly came to. His stomach was turning, his head was pounding and his pillow was moving. This was not a good morning...<p>

"Well look who finally joins the world of the living.." Severus drawled, rubbing the his back soothingly.

Harry hummed and buried his face into the man's chest, cheeks flushed in embarrassment when he remembered last night. "I overdid it last night, didn't I?" he groaned.

Severus chuckled, the pleasing sound rumbling in his chest beneath Harry's ear. "Perhaps a little bit. What did you drink?" he asked, lips stretched is a small amused smiled.

"Uhmm...something called 'Sex on the beach'?" he said in a small voice.

Severus laughed at the admission. "Do you even know what that cocktail is?" he asked.

Harry just shook his head and buried it further into the man's chest. "It sounded...fun. I wanted to make Hermione laugh, and she had one too!" he tried to defend his actions, but knew he was failing miserably. The memory of hitting on Severus last night was fresh in his memory, even if a little hazy by the pain.

Severus took mercy and pressed a glass to his lips. "Drink all of it, it will make your hangover disappear." he promised and watched as Harry gulped it down eagerly. "There, give it a moment." he said and put the glass away before letting the young man rest on his chest again.

"I'm sorry.." Harry said softly but sincerely.

Severus shook his head. "It is quite alright. And it does not hurt to know you did it for your friend, which I do not count amongst the wrong reasons to get drunk. Just this once." he chuckled.

Harry nodded before groaning softly. "My mouth tastes like I ate a sock."

"I shall not even ask about the experience of ever having eaten a sock to be able to determine this particular flavour." Severus drawled before his smile softened. "Go brush your teeth. I am in no hurry to get up this morning considering the weather." he mused, his elegant fingers carding through Harry's soft tresses.

The young lion looked up towards the window. The skies were grey and it was raining heavily, tempting him to close his eyes again and go back to sleep, but he really needed to wash that taste out of his mouth. "I'll be right back." he got up slowly and held his head as he headed for the door.

"There is a fresh towel and a new toothbrush beneath the sink in the bathroom." the man offered from his place in the bed where he was lounging lazily.

Harry looked at him for a moment before nodding and groaning softly. Bad decision, no head movement until the bloody potion kicked in fully. "Right. Would you come and save me if I slipped in the bath?" he asked, now heading for the en suite.

"I would rather amuse myself watching you drown." Severus drawled. "I may be no Gryffindor but yes, I would come to your aid just this once."

"Ever the knight in shining armour." Harry grumbled and closed the door, the sound of shower soon following.

Severus just shook his head in amusement and stretched out his legs as he picked up a new French poetry collection and relaxed. Hangover Lord Potter, another amusing sight indeed...

* * *

><p>Hermione unlocked the door quickly and slipped into the hallway, her hair hanging limply around her, dripping down upon the carpet. She was shivering from the cold, but her mind was still unsettled even after the 3 miles she just ran. Her wand was upstairs so heating charms and shower would have to wait as tea took priority. She slipped into the kitchen and headed for the kettle immediately even though she saw Remus sitting at the table, trying to feed Teddy.<p>

"Morning.." she said softly, her hands shaking a little as she poured the water and set it to boil.

"Hermione, you are soaked! What were you doing out in this storm?" Remus asked and cast a drying and a heating charm on her automatically, making her sigh softly in relief.

"Thanks. And I just needed a run." she admitted as she readied her tea, her back to the man. "Sometimes it helps to clear the mind." she added as an afterthought as she searched the cabinets for honey.

"And did it help?" he asked conversationally, the weight of the events that caused her heavy mind hanging between them.

"No. It only made my hair hate me." she mused, toying with a frizzy strand. Rain and sudden heating charms were not good for her, but she could care less at the moment. She jumped a little as a soft growl sounded from the table, and turned around to look what was the cause.

Remus' eyes were shifting rapidly until they settled on the molten gold of the wolf. "Mate.." he growled softly as he settled Teddy down and headed for her.

Hermione stepped back but realised she had nowhere to go as her back pressed into the kitchen sink. "Moony...what are you-"

But she was cut off as the man's nose pressed against her neck and he breathed her in deeply. "You smell like the rain, mate.." he growled softly before looking at her again. "I marked you without consent, and I wish to ask forgiveness if you would give it.."

Hermione gasped as his warm hands held her close around the waist and his intense gaze pierced her in such a way. "I...uhm...I know it was an accident...I pulled on your fur with my ring.." she managed to whisper into the little air between them.

"I would still have your forgiveness, mate. I promised not to hurt you, but I did. It was not my intent, and I would not have you fear me.."

Hermione shuddered softly. Her mind was racing, quite at war with itself over her situation. This was Moony, the primal magical being that appeared to pursue her, yet care for her and protect her. Unfortunately for her, the very same primal magical being resided in the body of a handsome widdower whom she was currently distanced from by their argument. "Uhm..no fear...we'll see what happens...but I think you should step away..." she said softly.

Moony growled. "But you are mate. Do you not wish my closeness because I-" he halted however and leaned in closer, sniffing at her skin again. "You do not fear me. You desire me.." he positively purred, pleased with the way his mate was reacting to him. If she found him to be a good mate as well, which she did by the heavenly scent in her heated blood and blushing skin, then their mating was on a good way.

Hermione pressed her hands against his chest lightly, willing her body to struggle but it was rather difficult when the man was just right THERE. The heat between their bodies was rising in the close embrace and all thoughts of being cold left her when Moony held her so close. "Moony...we shouldn't, it's not right...and it hurts Remus...please Moony, understand he only agreed to us spending time for your comfort..." she whispered, but her breath hitched when the man's lips joined his nose at accosting her pulse point.

Moony growled at the words. His human had been in control for all these years without accepting him, accepting them as one, and now he would not allow him to spend time with his mate as he wished. That would stop now. "And it would be to my comfort if you were to stay so close...where I can see, and feel and smell you...my mate.." he growled softly and nipped on her soft skin.

Hermione could not help the soft pleased moan that slipped passed her lips. "Moony...really we shouldn't..." she tried to protest again but a moment later she was gripping his shirt tightly and holding him close as a pair of the most scandalously hot lips descended upon hers.

She had before met Dementors and it was as if all happy and warm was sucked out of her. She had even imagined what a Demetor's kiss might be once, when she helped Harry in their third year, and she always thought it would be almost like a propelling force, making her relinquish all within her. The kiss she shared now with Moony was very much like her imagination, except it made all her passion and heat rise to her skin, controlling her body. Her lips parted for the man's demanding tongue and her body succumbed to his warmth as she pressed into his powerful form fully. He was making her loose her foot-hold, literally, as a moment later the floor beneath her feet disappeared and she was sat upon the kitchen counter with Moony filling the space between her spread thighs. She gave as good as she got, the meeting of their lips and bodies like clashing titans at war, only this was the war of two unquenchable passions instead of steel and armour.

Neither of them noticed a stunned Harry in the doorway, or that he swiftly picked up Teddy and left without them having a chance to hear or see him. Hermione lost all inhibition by that point and did not even lament the loss of her favourite Nike shirt when Moony ripped it off her body and proceeded to devour her like none of her previous lovers did.

* * *

><p>Harry slipped back into Severus' rooms, Teddy safely in his arms. "Please cast some silencing charms." he told the man, his cheeks still blushing.<p>

Severus raised a brow at the strange request and focused on his hearing to find out what caused the lovely blush on Harry's cheeks. That was when he heard the growls and the pasion filled moans from the kitchen, and immediately lifted strong wards around the room with a shudder of disgust.

"Do not tell me Miss Granger had already forgiven Lupin.." he drawled.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know what to think. I know what Hermione told me last night after she had a couple of drinks, and I know what my eyes saw, but I can't seem to..." he paused, trying to put to words what he was thinking. "I think there is something more happening here, something we don't understand, only the two of them do. So I am going to withhold my judgement just yet." he said evenly before a frown marred his forehead. "If he hurts her though, I'll have a new fur coat for winter."

Severus chuckled at such brave words. "Let the child sleep and join me, I have a gift for you."

Harry looked at him in surprise. "A gift? You really don't have to give me any gifts, Severus. I don't mind giving you my blood.

The man just rolled his eyes at the reasoning. "Gryffindors... it is perhaps not necessary for me to bestow gifts upon you, yet it was my wish to do so. If you do not want to accept it, I can send it back through the mail."

Harry put Teddy down to sleep and sat beside the dour man. "No, I mean thank you. I just never really...expect a gift, especially from you." he said before realising how it sounded. "I mean of course, I'm not saying you are incapable of gifts, or that you hate me or anything, I mean that-"

"Potter, you babbling." Severus said with a raised brow, his tone sharp enough to make Harry stop speaking but the spark of amusement was evident in his eyes. "Here." he said and passed Harry the rather heavy package.

Harry looked at it curiously before shaking it gently, loving the mystery of a gift. He had not received many in his life and he always enjoyed them now. Severus chuckled in amusement and handed him a letter knife to cut through the strings. Harry did so and gently opened the box, gasping at what he found inside. "You didn't..."

"I did." Severus smiled. "I do admit Miss Granger assisted in picking the brand but I do believe a young man who lives halfway in the muggle world should have one of these. Especially as you are yet deciding on your further path in life." he commented and watched Harry enjoying his gift.

Severus got him a laptop. A beautiful, sleek Lenovo laptop. He saw the one Hermione got a few weeks ago to help keep track of some of her research, and to search online, but this...this was only for him, and there were so many possibilities already...

"Thank you... I don't even know how.." he was lost for words, still stunned at the wonderfully thoughtful and practical gift. He set it aside and hugged the smiling man, holding onto him for a long moment in hopes of expressing his gratitude. Severus closed his eyes for a moment and listened to the beat of Harry's mortal heart, soaking in the warmth of his flesh and sound of his breathing.

Harry pulled away and brushed a light kiss over the man's cheek. "Thank you, it really means a lot to me." he said softly.

"You are most welcome, Harry. It is your birthday soon afterall and I can at least say your first gift was from me." he chuckled.

Harry realised how close they were but for the first time did not feel a sliver of panic as a mere breath separated their faces. He looked into the man's bottomless eyes and tilted his head a little, perhaps unconsciously, perhaps in a silent invitation. But Severus did not hesitate and closed the distance between them, pressing a gentle kiss upon those soft lips that plagued his dreams for weeks now...

* * *

><p>"I...I...can't..." Hermione gasped as she felt herself right on the edge of her pleasure. All she needed was that one little push...<p>

Moony growled and slipped a hand between them to tease at the little sensitive button right above their joint bodies, holding her close as the magnificent woman in his arms finally lost herself to the pleasure. His back was decorated in scratches of passion and he could not get enough of the way her scent surrounded him, forced itself into his lungs and filled his mind. He thrust once, twice, thrice more but could not longer take the force of the quaking walls around him, joining his mate in sweet oblivion.

Hermione leaned against the man's strong body as he held her securely and attempted to catch her breath. She could not remember ever being devoured and made love to so thoroughly, and it was a feeling she would not forget anytime soon. Moony suddenly shifted and she looked up, gasping when she noticed his eyes shifting in colour. "Oh no.." she whispered when the man won the battle over the wolf and she was no longer looking into the eyes of the wolf, but those of the man.

Remus looked down at her for a moment, realising his current position and swiftly separated their bodies with a small hiss of discomfort before turning away to put on his clothes. Hermione got down from the kitchen counter and summoned her bathrobe, covering herself and not once looking at the man as she gathered her clothes and ran upstairs to her room. Where her precious moment with Moony had filled her heart with hope and pleasure, the memory would now forever be bittersweet for in that moment when she looked into Remus' eyes, she felt as if she would never have the man himself...


	17. Chapter 17 - (Baby) steps

**AN: My dearest and more beautiful (yes, all of you), I promised you resolution in this chapter, and resolution you shall have. Well...sort of...it would not be me if it was quite that easy. BUT our favourite couples are making progress and I promise you another chapter soon to follow before I leave for my 9 day holiday. Much love and humongous gratitude for all your support. I could not do this without you after all! Much love, **

**Raven**

* * *

><p>Severus groaned when the doorbell rang loudly. His arms tightened around the peacefully sleeping young man, and sighed at the feeling of the long limbs curled around him and holding him close in turn. "Harry...wake up...I think your Amazon order is here.." he tried waking the Gryffindor gently.<p>

But the moment Harry heard the word "Amazon", his eyes flew open and he scrambled out of bed, nearly tripping on the stairs while trying to simultaneously get to the door and pull on his sleeping pants. "Comiiing!" he hollered, making Severus wince a little at the assault of the loud sound so early in the morning when his hearing was extra sensitive.

He was glad Harry was making use of his gift, as a few hours of the young man's time in the afternoon were now dedicated to discovering the internet, ordering whatever he felt like for their home and entertaining himself by scouring the vintage market websites for his personal collection. For the past week, the doorbell had rang almost every morning with deliveries box upon box of furniture, books for the household, appliances for kitchen and even clothing.

Harry peeked into the bedroom and smiled at the man. "I have something for you, but promise me not to get mad."

Severus raised a brow as he sat up and leaned against the pillows behind his back. "I am certain of it being safe to promise I shall not become incompetent, deranged or insane merely from receiving one present. If you are however referring to anger, I only promise to do my utmost in tempering my emotion." he drawled, rubbing his eyes a little to wake further. It was one of those morns when he would have appreciated a cup of coffee before having to act in a social manner, but this was Harry and he would not begrudge him such little joys.

Harry huffed a little at his tone but stepped in, carrying what appeared to be a rather heavy box wrapped in a simple brown wrapping paper. At least that was promising. Whatever shop Harry got this...gift for him, seemed to be simple yet classic style. He accepted it and placed it over his thighs, feeling its weight and gently cutting the cord before unwrapping the box. Cardboard, nondescript. Hmmm...it appeared the gift would remain a mystery until it was unwrapped. Harry was positively bouncing on the balls of his toes, waiting with bated breath for the man's reaction. And it definitely was worth it.

Severus' breath hitched when he saw the beautiful collection before him. Heavy vintage bras scales with intricately carved designs of herbs and flowers, along with a set of measuring cups, and what appeared to be a thin black wooden box. He opened it carefully and his eyes widened a little at the sight before him. An assortment of the rarest potion vials with original cork stoppers, one even made of pure 21 carat gold, which could hold even the most unstable of potions or poisons. It was a rare and beautiful gift indeed, making the one he gave Harry appear meager in comparison. "I could not possibly..." he began after clearing his throat.

"Sure you can, and you definitely will. It's so heavy, posting it back would cost way too much." he joked but was internally very pleased with the man's reaction. He wanted to show Severus that he himself might be just about adequate in potions but that did not mean he lacked respect for the subject or the laborious research he knew the man adored.

Severus put the package to the side gently, almost reverently, before pulling Harry close to sit in his lap. Once they have already been in this position and it had proved to be too much for the young man, but not this time. This time, it was just the two of them, much closer in mind and in body as well, and the kiss that the man bestowed upon him was welcomed and accepted. Harry enjoyed the man's deceptively lean but strong body pressed into his own and his arms snaked around Severus' neck to hold him close. He was mindful of the man's still tender neck but felt no shame in burying his fingers in the luscious raven locks that were not greasy at all since the man was not brewing currently. He felt the slow tension building in Severus' shoulders and smiled against the man's lips. It took him a few weeks to figure out why the man would sometimes stiffen and pull away, but he was growing comfortable enough to give in.

Their lips broke apart gently and Harry tilted his head in silent invitation. Severus hesitated only a moment, at the memory of the last time he had taken the boy's precious life source in such an intimate way, but it appeared Harry was ready, and the visibly pulsing vein was ever so tantalising. He no longer held back and licked the soft, fragrant skin with relish, holding the lithe body in his arms closer through the shudder of pleasure so evident in their closeness. Harry's fingers tightened their hold on the man's raven tresses, pulling him even closer. Whether consciously or not, Severus could not tell, but relished the young man's reaction as his fangs finally slipped through the skin to the powerful vein and groaned softly at the first mouthful. So close to the heart and from such a powerful vein, the blood tasted even sweeter and made Severus' own heart adjust its immortal beat to Harry's until they were beating in tandem.

Harry's breath hitched at the pull on his veins, so used to it now and somehow not at all. He had only ever felt that kind of a pull once in his life when Severus drank from his throat and even then he had been too lost in the sensation of pleasure to realize what was happening to his body. His heart was pounding out of his chest, straining with the blood being taken from his veins and out of his body, but he could not enjoy it more. He realised his body was reacting to sensation and tensed a little in the man's arms, but Severus soothed him with a caress along the spine and Harry once more became pliant in the erotic embrace.

His trousers became almost painfully tight and he felt a little light-headed as the man continued to take more and more. "Sev...Severus...enough..." he said softly, swaying a little.

Severus was having difficulties to pull away but separated their bodies as gently as he could, licking his lips to get every last drop of the precious liquid. He closed the bite wounds and held the weakened young man close to his chest.

"Hmmm...Sev...what would happen...if I drank from you?" Harry asked softly, resting his eyes as well for a moment.

Severus leaned back against the pillows and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "We would become bonded even deeper than we are now. You would become my Childe for all intents and purposes but one." his mind whispered to Harry's soothingly.

"All but one? What one?" Harry asked, now a bit more alert as he rested and reached for the blood replenishing potion, shifting slightly over the man's lap to reach it. Severus hands squeezed his hips suddenly and held him still for a moment until Harry realised why. Oh. They share a look and Harry remained still to not aggravate both their...infliction, as Severus leaned over and handed him the potion. "You still haven't answered me." he quipped as he gulped it down.

Severus raised a brow. "Need I?" he inquired, making the answer rather obvious.

Ah, yes. A turned person is a Childe only if they have a mentor in their creator. If the bond runs deeper, and their relation becomes intimate, the Childe also becomes a companion in immortality. It was not a choice any Sire made lightly, for while they could produce any chosen amount of progeny, their chosen companion was to spend a century or two by their side at least by their customs. If not the eternity. "Uhm no, you don't." he said after a moment and went to get off the man a little awkwardly but the hands upon his hips remained firm.

"Stay." Severus said softly. It was neither a command, nor a plea. It was a firm wish of a man to be close to another. And Harry was happy to oblige as he leaned into the man's chest once more to rest in the peace of an early morning.

* * *

><p>Hermione closed her journal and gathered all her books, sending them with a simple spell to their correct shelves. There was nothing else she would learn, nothing more the books could tell her to appease her mind before the full moon. Her head was pounding and all she wanted was to curl up in a hot bath with a glass of wine. Teddy was thankfully already asleep and Remus was not back yet, another long evening in the office. She was sad to note that since that fateful morning when they made love, for in her mind she could call it nothing else, Remus stayed in the office long working hours, most likely to avoid their home. If she only had herself to consider, Hermione would not mind. But Teddy was spending very little time with the man and she could see that it was making him more restless especially now that the full moon was drawing close.<p>

She checked Teddy, got her glass of Chilean red and drew a hot bath. She listened a while but the house was silent, so Harry and Severus were either out or enjoying a quiet night in. Since Severus was healing so well, she allowed him to try and whisper if he could and the man was making progress, each day speaking a few more words than he did the day before. Harry had also began showing the man evening London in a new light, as the last time Severus could enjoy time for himself was almost two decades ago and much had changed in the fabulous English capital. Her only hope was that perhaps one day Remus would acknowledge her enough to have another outing, another show perhaps or just spending some time together. She had the wolf and his heart, but to have the man as well seemed a mere wish for the moment.

The silk robe caressed her skin as she tiptoed around Teddy and set up the necessary charms and alarms as she slipped into the shared bathroom to make use of the largest bathtub in the household. Her hair was tied loosely in a bun at the top of her head, only a few tendrils submerging into the steaming water as she sank into the tub with a soft groan of pleasure. It had been a while since she bathed like this and the feeling of letting her tense body lounge in such comfort was unlike anything else in either Muggle or Wizarding world. She took a sip from her glass and set it down, enjoying the silence for a long moment. Her brow became beaded with droplets of sweat as the steam continued to rise from the water which she kept under statis heating charm, and she relished the heat, as it had been raining for the past couple of days again. The doors suddenly opened and Hermione startled, turning to look at the intruder.

Remus sneaked into the house quietly and cast a quick muffliato around his feet. His cub was most likely sleeping, as that was one thing he could always rely on with Hermione's care for Teddy, so he did not wish to disturb him. The house was quiet and he shuffled upstairs tiredly, in need of a long hot shower to soothe his body and mind after such a day. The new law they were trying to pass still needed much refining and it didn't hurt to be out of the house and away from Hermione to think. It took him a few days but in the end he realised that the bond between them was not only inevitable, but that a part of him desired the match. Hermione was a beautiful, talented, young witch and all he could hope for when it came to caring for his son. What was it then that made him so resentful of their situation? It came to him only that very afternoon as he took a break for a cup of coffee. The wolf. The fact that it was his wolf that recognised his own heart and his own desires first. That he did not know himself well enough to be the first to understand his own needs. Perhaps it was the resentment of being told what was expected of him, one that he shared with Harry who was told of his whole life before he even knew the Wizarding world. Or was it wounded pride rather? Perhaps. He even considered taking Teddy and leaving for a short holiday after the law was passed to clear his head. But what was the point really? Was there any other reason for him to not allow this bond between them to develop naturally apart from his own petty fears? No. And so he would not.

He set his briefcase down and took off the heavy robes, deciding to be decadent and enjoy a proper bath in the large house bathroom. In his tired state he did not even realise the door was closed and the light was on before pushing it open and coming in only to be confronted by the sight of the very woman that had been haunting his dreams for the past weeks...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I am positively EVIL for leaving you hanging right there! But, I do promise you that this particular scene will be continued within the next chapter, and those of you who enjoy Hermione and Remus are in for a real treat ;) Keep your seat belts fastened and expect the continuation within the week! Ciao! <strong>


	18. Chapter 18 - The tub and the cushion

**AN: My dearest and most beautiful followers. I KNOW, I am absolutely terrible for leaving you without a chapter after such a cliffie for THREE whole weeks. And you have every right to thwack my head with an imaginary pillow in your minds if you like. But I am much more relaxed, ready to post all the remaining chapters as soon as possible, and I even have a light tan (not sure if I like it yet lol). Hope you are all doing well and enjoying the summer (at least on this part of Earth), and I look forward to hearing from you. A short apology, I literally just finished writing this chapter, and only gave it a quick edit, to get it to you as soon as I could, so I am very sorry for any ugly typos and spelling mistakes! -.- **

**Always,**

**Raven**

* * *

><p>Hermione did not even bother to cover herself. There was little use, Remus had seen all of her before, just as Moony. She did however take another sip from her glass for a bit of courage as it appeared the man was in no hurry to leave. "Welcome home." she said, cringing a little at the blatant sarcasm in her tone. She had no idea where it came from, perhaps a part of her was a bit bitter about the fact that Remus would not look at her around the house and now that she was before him as naked as the day she was born, he could not take his eyes off her.<p>

Remus at least had the good grace to look a bit sheepish at her tone and averted his gaze. "Hermione, forgive me. I didn't realise you were here." he said and reached for the door handle to eave and give her privacy.

"I'm sure you could use a shower. Or a bath." Hermione blurted out before she could stop herself. This was the first time Remus actually acknowledged her in days, she would not have their interaction end that swiftly. "There is no need for moralism, let's face it like adults. We've seen each other naked. Why don't you just join me in the bath and actually talk to me?" she asked softly, trying to not reveal just how much she wanted the man to stay just a little longer, but her eyes were hopeful even at first glance.

And Remus could no longer resist the power of her presence, so instead of leaving he closed the door and began undressing. Hermione took a sip from her wine and closed her eyes, relaxing against the side of bath but knew she was fooling no one, least of all the man with werewolf senses. Her heart was about to beat its way out of her ribcage, her pulse prominent upon her neck as the vein fluttered beneath the soft damp skin. It was useless. Knowing the man would be in the large tub with her in mere moments was exciting for her body, no matter how cautious her mind was.

Remus slid into the large tub and leaned against the other side of it with a soft sigh. The past days had been long and straining, and he was glad to be finally relaxing. The weekend will be no less difficult with the full moon the following night and while he tried not to show it, both Moony within his mind and himself were rather unsettled, not sure what to expect of Hermione on the night. "How was your day?" he asked lightly, as if it was a usual occurrence for them to be together in a bath chatting inconsequently.

Hermione was aggravated by the question and her eyes rolled to the heavens. "Seriously, you barely acknowledge my existence for a week and you ask me about my day. Well let's see. I think I might turn into a werewolf tomorrow, Teddy misses his father and has been rather vocal about it..oh and let's not forget the fact that the man who is my mate and whom I care for deeply is being an idiot." she hissed sarcastically, taking satisfaction in the widening of Remus' eyes. Again, she had no idea when her need for the man's presence morphed into a well-deserved anger but she suddenly felt it swell deep within her breast and the words poured out of her mouth without her consent.

Remus sat there in silence for a moment, looking at the woman before him. She was angry, and admittedly she had a right to be. Yes, they should have handled this differently and he now realised why he didn't allow Hermione closer. He missed Dora, he had loved her once. But somewhere deep down he realised she was not his mate and could never truly fulfill such a role in his happiness. Hermione on the other hand..the young witch was everything he could wish for in a mate and a companion as both wolf and man. Brave, passionate, loyal...wolves were supposed to mate for life and he could see Hermione would be his mate for however long they had, if given the chance. After a moment, he released the hold he kept on his heightened senses and let himself take her all in. Her skin smelled of the lavender she used today, her curls were damp at her neck and he could still smell the nettle of her new shampoo. Her pulls was maddening, her heartbeat rapid and just beneath the surface of the skin, calling to him and his more baser instincts. And no matter how many oils scented her skin, he could smell HER, and her need.

Hermione noticed the man's stillness and the way his nostrils flared a little. Encouraged by the alcohol in her system, she swam closer until they were about a foot apart and reached out a hand to touch the his chest lightly. In a blink an eye, she found herself however firmly placed in the cradle of strong arms, blunt human teeth squeezing her jugular. "Remus.." she gasped, holding onto his shoulders tightly. Soft growling escaped the man's throat, and for a moment Hermione wondered whether it was Moony who now held her, but it was Remus looking at her through those lovely blue eyes. "Remus...what-"

"I won't resist you anymore... but I will not be like that animal inside me. If we are to be mates, we shall have a proper courtship." he announced firmly.

Hermione shook hear head softly with a smile. "The two of you have more in common than you think. And I am not surprised that you do, Moony is a part of you just as you are a part of Moony. Did you know the wolf has the same eloquence and manners that you do? And you have the same wildness about you that Moony does?" she encouraged gently, allowing herself to touch the man's scratchy cheek with her petite palm as she wanted to do every time she saw him. "It's not a contest, you or him. Or who had me as mate first. I am yours. Which means I am both yours and Moony's mate."

Remus took a deep breath, listening calmly but feeling the wolf within him trying to rise to the surface but pushed him down. "He had many moments with you." he said a little stubbornly, obviously not pleased with the fact.

"Yes, and you had many moments with me over the past months, all of the time apart from the few moments I had with Moony. It is not my fault that you ignored me for some of it, and pouted for another half." Hermione replied firmly, letting the man know she was done feeling sorry. They both handled the situation wrong and she had already apologised.

Remus' arms tightened around her compulsively for a moment before he sighed. "I'm sorry, I just needed some time to sort out my own thoughts."

The words were softly spoken, but honest nonetheless. And Hermione was glad to hear them, for they soothed the ache his behaviour over the past few days caused. "I can accept that as an explanation." she said with a small smile, leaning further into the man's chest. Their nude forms floated in the water, their focus shifting from talking to the intimate contact of their skin. Remus leaned to her neck and breathed her in once more, pressing small sensual kisses to her neck.

"Remus.." Hermione gently took his face in her hands to look at him. "I'm sorry but not tonight..." she said softly, hoping the man would understand she was not in the mood. After days of watching the man ignore her, she was merely content to be in his arms. She also did not feel quite right, which she had a feeling might be connected to the full moon somehow.

"Don't be sorry. The lady's wish is my command." he said charmingly, simply holding her as she chuckled at his good humour.

Perhaps she yet had a chance to have both the man and the wolf, or so she hoped...

* * *

><p>"I hope you like it.." Harry blushed a little as he tied the scarf around the man's eyes, making sure he could not see. It was a beautiful morning, and the skies were bright with sunlight, just as the moon was to be bright that night with the full moon.<p>

"Is this truly necessary?" Severus whispered, trying not to strain his vocal cords too much, but even so the drawling tone was unmistakable.

"Yes, it is." Harry chuckled, happy to see the man was making progress. And so were they as a couple, getting closer with each day they spent together. Severus even took him to Soho one evening for a walk and perusal of the shops and bars. Some of them made Harry blush, others made him quite excited, and he finally learned where to go for a proper cocktail and how not to get giggly in the process. This time it was his turn to hopefully surprise the man. It was a bold move, and could go wrong easily if Severus did not feel the same way Harry did, but the young man held hope.

For the past two weeks he worked on redecorating the other side of their floor, masking it with charms to make it look unchanged. In reality a new wall was erected by the stairs where his room, bathroom and a spare room once stood, and transformed into a large airy master chambers complete with a luxurious bedroom, en-suit bathroom of his dreams, a walk-in closet and a small area for relaxing and reading with comfortable chaises and cushions. And Harry realised it was really bold, but perhaps for the best. The bed was large enough to fit them both twice over, and the walk in closet had two large sides, large enough to fit two people...and Harry wished for Severus to the the second person in the suit with him.

They were still recovering their relationship and would sometimes argue. But the bond between them was strong and growing stronger each day. Harry usually fell asleep in Severus' bed anyway, either out of tiredness or by invitation. His toothbrush was in the man's bathroom, and he even had a few shirts in one of the drawers. The new rooms were rightfully his as the head and owner of the household, and he wished to share them with the man he wished to share even more with in the future.

"Where are you leading me, Harry?" the man's voice snapped him back to reality and Harry stopped before the double doors to his new chambers.

"We are here." he said and untied the scarf from the man's eyes, letting him take in the lovely mahogany wood before him.

"A door?" Severus asked softly, gulping a couple of times to ease his throat. "What...is so special...about it..." he managed.

Harry summoned him a glass of water and smiled at the man as he drank before opening it, leading him inside to have a look at the large space. Soft champaigne-coloured walls, brocade, silk, egyptian cotton, more mahogany and warm touches of Harry's personality, like a large frame of photo-collage, and the few Potter family mementos. Severus looked around, stepping to look at one detail or the other. He smiled when he saw the large bathtub and glass shower stall, caressing one of the Greek-themed tiles. Harry discovered the style only recently by reading historical blogs, and learned soon that Severus enjoyed Greek literature and philosophy greatly as well.

"Your new rooms, they are lovely. Did you show me so I know where you are if I do not see you for a few days?" Severus chuckled, this time his soft drawl sounding within Harry's mind as his throat obviously had enough for one day.

Harry shook his head and took the man's hand, leading him into the closet. "It has two sides, enough to fit..two." he said softly, a little shyly as he looked around rather than facing the man, and waited for Severus to either call him ludicrous or politely tell him to keep dreaming.

Severus however did neither and pulled Harry close. His fingers guided the young man's chin upwards until their eyes met and his intense gaze revealed very little of his thoughts, only emotions that seemed to be brewing beneath the surface. "Is that your wish, for us to move into one set of rooms and share a bed each night?" he asked, to be sure he understood Harry correctly. Harry blushed but nodded. "Yes, I would like that. Just to see if we can survive it without biting each other's head off. And," he continued, keep a hold onto his courage, "I want to go out for another..event..have a date. Not tonight, obviously. But soon, just the two of us. Because I want to have these human experiences with you, if I really become your Childe some time. And it wold be practical as well, and-" he managed before his nervous rant was cut off.

Severus kissed the young man fervently, expressing his agreement with the idea. To some, this move may seem perhaps hasty in their relationship. But their new relationship was built from the ashes of their old one which lasted a whole of 7 years. They were already practically living together and this was truly a step in the direction Severus hoped, both his human and his vampire side. They broke apart and Harry grinned, trying to catch his breath while Severus looked around the apartments again. He paused suddenly when he saw one particular cushion on the floor near the window.

"Harry, what is that?" he asked, not sure he would like the answer.

Harry turned to look at what he meant before looking at the man innocently, those large emerald eyes irresistible in their power. "A cushion for a puppy..." he admitted softly and hoped vampires were canine-friendly...


	19. Chapter 19 - A future (possibly)

**AN: My dearest followers, here is a new chapter as I promised, and this time one dedicated solely to Harry and Sev. As I usually balance the pairings, the next chapter will be in this fashion purely dedicated to Remus and Hermione. Having said that, I also wanted to let you know that chapter 21, or chapter 22 will be the last chapter of this story, just so you are aware. **

**I would also like to take the opportunity to react to a guest review I received for the last chapter, from a lady (I presume) called Jess. First of all, thank you Jess for you review, I appreciate all kinds of criticism if it is relevant to my writing, so be assured I considered your opinion with great care :) I would like to however say that yes, my story does have a plot. It develops through the small moments in the characters' lives that I choose to portray. Emotions and instincts may be unconscious on our part for a great part, but they are nonetheless a part of our life. And in a post-war world, emotions are high for all parties involved. So no, my characters do not just stand around and whine, they try to realise their hopes and wishes for a new future, while being aware of those they care about. Thus forming social interactions and affection. **

**Secondly, yes I do agree that my dialogues may appear differently to me than they do to a native speaker. I admit that freely and of course can only hope that my writing will improve continuously. I would however like to say that a bit of formality in a tone can be a device to indicate a change in maturity or a certain class leaning (I am a student of sociology, and have studied phenomena such as these). It may not seem a valid argument to some but this is actually my honest style of writing, so I hope you can consider it just as I consider all of the criticism I receive. **

**And lastly, the long paragraphs are so long for a reason. Just as the actors taught with the Stanislavski method study a character very closely and in-depth (some of them even sleeping on set of a movie to get better into their role), I prefer to tailor my style to my content. Short moments in our favourite characters' lives, some of them very much intense, and some confusing with all the emotion. My writing style reflects the confusion, the intensity, and sometimes even a beat of a word by long winded sentences, or sentences of one or two words. Standing alone, or in a long paragraph, to reflect a certain design. Or so I hope, as that is what I am trying to communicate to my readers. Perhaps it only remains my wish as an English literature student (yes, I did just graduate with Joint Honours). But that assessment I leave up to all of you :)**

**Enough of my rambling, but I do hope you find it in yourselves to be as considerate to my writing, as I am to my readers, their wishes and all criticism. So thank you all, for being my muses and my motivation, and I hope you can bear with me for a few more chapters :) Happy reading as always, and much love!**

**Raven**

* * *

><p>Severus looked at him silently for a long moment. "Did you just say...a puppy?" his voice echoed in disbelief through Harry's mind.<p>

The young man looked at him a little sheepishly. "Well, I..never knew whether I was going to end up with a woman or man. Never really had time to think about it...but with becoming a Childe in the future, and not being able to have children, I thought a puppy would be a good idea." he began rambling as he always did when nervous.

"Harry.." Severus sighed in exasperation and pinned the bridge of his prominent nose. "You do realise a dog, or any kind of a pet for that matter, will have a heartbeat and blood flowing through veins. A constant temptation for you as a young Childe." he explained as gently as he could.

Harry's face fell considerably. "Oh. I didn't think of that...why didn't I think of that?" he asked, shaking his head in dismay. He really wanted that puppy, one from a shelter to give a nice warm and loving home to. Harry had even considered Remus and Moony, but since Moony liked Padfoot and played with the dog, maybe the werewolf won't be opposed to a new puppy in the house. Severus did however make a good argument.

The Potions master observed the young man and thought about their options. Their bond was developing well and becoming strong, almost like a firm cord between their two beings. And he could feel Harry was ready to be his Childe. But it would be a selfish deed to take him from experiencing human joys quite so early. It may prove a strain but perhaps they could yet wait a while, as long as Harry stayed close by... "I shall move my belongings in here then, and we can speak about it later." he proposed and pulled put the small spray bottle from his pocket, using the last of it for his throat.

"Oh, your Liquid Song! Let me refill it for you and get something to eat, I'm starving." Harry smiled and made his way downstairs, only pausing at the door to look at the man. "Tea?"

Severus chuckled at his renewed good mood and nodded, listening as Harry made his way down the stairs. A puppy.. the very thought made Severus roll his eyes but he did find himself willing to comply with the request. He was growing no younger, neither was he getting any older in body. And Harry filled his spirits with new hope and vigour for a better life. He did have an eternity after all...

He was swift with moving his belongings, the little of what he had at present with him, into the master suite and looked around. If he were to give this match a true chance, perhaps it was time to show Harry a part of his own world.

"SEEEEV!" came Harry's soft call, the young man finally learning that no matter the volume of his voice, Severus would hear him well.

Severus picked up their jackets and headed down the stairs. Harry was humming to himself as he set up the teacups inherited with the house, one of the very few things he refused to get rid off, and poured them each some of the tea, nibbling on a biscuit in his other hand. Severus watched him a moment before purposefully stepping on a creaking floorboard to announce his presence and smiled at the young man who just noticed him.

"Are we going somewhere?" Harry asked a little confused, looking at the lovely spread he just prepared.

Severus inclined his head. "Yes, we are. But only after we have our tea, prepared with these lovely hands." his tone caressed Harry's mind as he gently grasped the young man's wrist and pressed a light kiss to its inner side over the oh-so-blue veins pumping away beneath the surface.

Harry blushed at such attention and allowed the man to hold his hand a while longer before taking a seat across from him and sipping his tea. "Tell me then, where are we going?" he asked curiously. Their previous outings (he secretly called them dates but did not wish to push the man by calling them such in his face) had all been amazing and he couldn't wait to just leave the house and be with Severus somewhere else, outside this little bubble of their home.

"North Yorkshire." Severus smiled.

Harry gasped. "Oh please don't tell me that you'd actually be that cheesy...let me guess. You are taking me to Whitby." he grinned.

Severus lifted a brow. "Did you read my mind, Harry?" he asked, curiosity growing even further when the young man burst out laughing.

"I can't...ahahaha...you actually...have no idea...do you?" he asked in between laughing, trying to catch his breath as he settled his cup down to not spill anything.

Severus only looked at him curiously, now wondering what he was missing. He swiftly went over all the references he knew, facts about Whitby that could somewhat be of relevance but couldn't for the life of him guess why the young man laughed at him.

Harry finally took pity and after he caught his breath began explaining. "Please tell me you know about Bram Stoker's _Dracula_?" he asked, wondering how the man missed out the obvious.

Severus frowned. "I know of it, but as a rule I avoid reading about my kind unless it involves traditional European folklore, or any kind of wizarding legislation that my influence me in any way." he replied evenly, not liking where this was heading. Blasted Stoker, what did he write?

Harry grinned. "Weeeeell, Dracula travels on this Russian ship from Transylvania, it is called the Demeter. And the ship arrives to England, with all of the crew dead. Guess where the ship lands?"

"Let me guess, Whitby." Severus drawled, not amused at all.

"Precisely! And he takes up residence there." Harry chuckled. "So the irony of you, a vampire, taking me to Whitby, kind of makes me like Mina Murray. Well, Mina Harker though I wish she remained Murray, cause Harker is not my favourite character..." he mused as he sipped at his tea.

"Harry Potter, a fan of gothic Victorian literature. Who would have guessed..." teased the vampire.

Harry shrugged. "Oh I don't know, there's something about the concept of duality in a man... Hermione likes Stevenson so I had a sneak read of his most famous."

"Duality of man...that brings me back to our small trip, and the reason why I wish to take you to Whitby with me." Severus began, hoping Harry would be receptive to his world, and soon to be a world they would both be a part of. "I wish to show you a part of me, the life I have as an immortal with plenty of time on hands."

"In Whitby? How?"

"I wish to show you my true home." Severus' voice was soft and careful, observing Harry closely.

The realisation of what Severus was talking about hit Harry quite suddenly. Of course! Severus was a born vampire, someone in his family must be still alive as immortal, or maybe left Severus some of their heritage. "So let me get this straight. You actually live in Whitby, not in London."

"Indeed I do." Severus replied evenly.

"In a flat...or a house?" Harry asked.

This time the man's answer was a bit more hesitant. "A house, you could say. One inherited for generations in my family."

"And you pretended to live off your teacher salary, when in reality I am guessing you are quite well off yourself?" Harry guessed.

Severus finished his cup of tea. "I do not usually discuss my financial matters with anyone else but the goblin managing my accounts, but I guess as my future Childe it is your right to know about your Sire. And I promise you that you shall not need for anything even in immortality."

Harry sat quietly for a moment and contemplated his future. And not just his own future, because Severus was proving to be someone whom Harry wished to share his coming years. The bond between them was strong, and he could see Severus was making an effort to be honest, work on their relationship and care for him. "Yes, I'd really like to see your home." he finally said with a smile.

Severus stood and helped the young man into his jacket before apparating them straight away.

* * *

><p>"Oh I want this bed..." Harry groaned in delight as he fell onto the wonderfully soft mattress. "Where do I get one like this?" he asked, still looking around the chambers in wonder.<p>

And chambers they were, because Severus had a several-centuries-old Manor at the edge of Whitby. The Prince Manor itself, to be precise. The weather was cold even in the hot summer month and Harry kept himself close to the man's side as they walked around the town. Severus had many stories of his family and long summers spent here with his mother before the unfortunate woman ended her life. The real breath-taking astonishment hit Harry only once they entered the Manor however, as he took in the opulence. Roman and Renaissance frescoes, golden threat embroidery, marble... it was astonishing. Art, luxuries, curiosities and even taxidermy from various centuries. And while there were plenty of beautiful and completely outrages chambers, Severus clearly already applied his own, much more minimalistic tastes to the chambers of the Master of the Manor.

Harry took in the soothing blues and vivid gold, lips stretching into a warm smile at the welcoming atmosphere of the chambers. It was then that his eyes focused on one particular feature of the room, and he could not help his first instinct when he saw the super king sized bed.

Severus watched with amusement as Harry flew across the room and threw himself between the soft sheets with a delighted sigh. "Who would have thought it would be my bed you wish to feel first upon our arrival." he teased lightly as he took off his muggle jacket and shoes, padding softly to the bedside.

Harry had already shrugged off two of his layers and rested beneath the warm duvet only in a thin t-shirt and his skinny jeans. "Hmmm...well I know you don't mind me in your bed, as I've spent way too much time in it back at Grimmauld's already. And this is so comfyyy..." he mumbled.

Severus slipped beneath the duvet beside him and pulled the young man close into his chest to share the warmth of skin. "You best have room for one more..." his tone soft but filled with a certain intensity that had Harry opening his eyes and looking at the man.

"Only if it's you joining me.." he whispered the admission and was rewarded by a most ardent kiss.

The mattress was so soft, and the weight of Severus' body comforted Harry in ways he did not hope it would before. His hands found their way to Severus' thin sweater and slipped beneath the soft fabric to feel the skin and lean muscle upon back. Their nights were often spent in embrace while they slept, fully clothed most of the time however. This desire to feel the man so intimately was new to him, but at the same time felt most natural as a craving.

"May I?" Severus asked against his lips, fingers lightly toying with the hem of the young man's shirt.

He nodded and tugged at Severus' sweater as well, the enticing heat of their bodies merging only a moment away. Imagination was nothing compared to the reality of their heated embrace once their nude chests pressed together. A soft moan of delight slipped from Harry's lips, arms wrapping tightly around the man's shoulders to hold him closer, body pliant to touch. Severus' hand caressed his side lightly and settled upon hip to guide Harry more firmly into his embrace.

"Hmmm...feels good..." the young man whispered against his lips.

Severus nuzzled his neck, breathing in the tantalising scent of blood just beneath the surface of Harry's soft skin. "Yes...and no puppy to interrupt us.." he teased lightly.

Harry nipped his ear lightly. "Don't you tease me, we are not done on that topic..." he said stubbornly. He had always wanted a puppy and was not ready to relinquish the opportunity now that he had it.

Severus hissed lightly. "Careful, my dear Harry. If you sink your teeth into me, I shall have to retaliate.." his tone getting sultry as it caressed Harry's mind.

The young man gasped and looked into the man's eyes, ready to tell Severus to go right ahead when his pocket vibrated. More specifically, his phone vibrated with an incoming call.

"What in the world is that?" Severus looked down between them as Harry reached in and pulled out the slim piece of plastic and metal.

"It's my phone...it's Hermione, hold on, must be serious." he said and pressed the receive button. "Hey, what's up?"

"Harry...I need help..." Hermione's voice sounded weak and she was panting a little as if in pain or distress. "Remus...he is turning...soon...and I don't...feel well...Teddy..." was all she said before the call was ended abruptly.

Severus who had heard everything with his sensitive hearing was already getting dressed helped Harry into his shirt before apparating them swiftly through his wards in front of Grimmauld place. This would yet be a long night...


	20. Chapter 20 - Unification

**AN: Alright my lovelies, it is official and the following chapter will indeed be the last on for this story. This chapter is a bit of a bridge before the end but hopefully you'll enjoy it just as much :) Thank you for your continual support! Much love, **

**Raven**

* * *

><p>Severus managed to catch her just in time, hearing her heartbeat faltering a little as her knees weakened for a moment. Hermione had trouble recognising what was going on, her vision blurring as she felt herself being lifted up. "Ha..Harry?" she mumbled, trying to recognise the world around her. But even her hearing was muffled, the words and voices around her distant.<p>

"Get her outside!" Harry told the man hastily, seeing the way her chest faltered with breathing. "She needs air and Remus."

"He will be turning any moment." Severus argued, hearing the first howls rising in Moony's throat outside the window.

"Do it!" Harry practically commanded and gently picked up Teddy, trying to sooth his crying. "Hush now, let's go upstairs where you can see daddy.." he spoke soothingly, already on his way up.

Severus looked at the young woman in his arms and heard the calling of the wolf, as if he were looking for someone. Circumstances were suddenly clear to him and while he knew the dangers of being around a werewolf during the full moon, he stepped out with haste and crouched down in the grass beside the verandah. Moony's head snapped around, their eyes meeting instantly and an enraged howl tore out of the wolf's throat.

Severus placed Hermione down gently but swiftly and was inside the house, throwing locking and warding spells around them as he rushed upstairs into the master bedroom where he sensed Harry.

"They are mates." he said as he stepped in.

Harry jumped a little and looked at him as if he were crazy. "What do you mean mates? Like...mates mates?" he asked, gesticulating outside the window in the vague direction of the two.

Severus raised a brow a little at his ineloquence but nodded. "Yes, Hermione is his mated. How did you know I should take her outside?" he asked a little curiously.

Harry just shrugged before realising he had Teddy in his arms and looked down to check on him, but the babe was still looking up at the moon. "I don't know really...it's just been so strange, this tension between them. And the way Remus looked at her, it was like he yearned for her, or admired her or something.." he mused and looked down into the garden. "Oh Merlin, Severus..." he gasped at the sight before him.

Hermione cried out at the sharp pain in her belly and curled up into a tight ball. Ever since the sun had set and moon began shining brightly in its fullness upon the skies, there was this ache inside her and she didn't know what to do. All she was capable of was trying to repress the pain, but there was little she understood of her surroundings. At least until she felt the warm snout nudging her cheek and heard the distressed whining.

"Moony..." she sighed a little in relief, her pain momentarily ebbing as he touched her and nuzzled her. "Moony...it hurts..."

The wolf licked her cheek, whining a little at her distress. His mate was hurting and her mind was so clouded by pain he could not speak to her as he always did. She was in pain, his life, his world, his mate, and he could do nothing. The human inside him was trying to push at his conscience, trying to break free, but with the moon so strong it was pointless. Unless...yes, he had to. He had to save his mate. He had to make it better. He needed his human to help.

Remus felt Hermione's pain, her distress, her confusion..everything, with the intensity of the wolf who was in charge of them both. He had to do something, for if anything happened to Hermione because of him or his wolf, he would never be able to forgive himself. But not only Remus himself, they both would be desolate. They...they as one...

It was then that the wolf howled madly and began tearing at his chest as his whole being began shaking like a line leaf in the storm. Their bodies, their souls, their mind and their whole being were merging and becoming one. As thy should have been for a long time now. Hermione moaned softly in pain as it pulsed through being, her hand burning a moment before she finally managed to catch her breath properly and the pain began ebbing away. She rolled onto her back and just panted softly, and eyes closed to the world a while longer.

Remus' whole body was shivering, fire pulsing through his veins as the thick fur receded and he found himself back in his human form with no effort at all. He still felt the need to think of them as 'they' but he felt it, his soul at peace and his mind expanding now that there was no cage for a beast within his subconscience. He looked down at his hand in wonder, still the hand of a human even though his instincts and senses were sharp as ever. That was when he picked up the scent of his mate and her short gasping breaths while her heartbeat fluttered erratically. It took him a few moments to crawl towards her in his nude state but he managed to pull her close into his eyes.

"Hermione..." he called to her lightly to check if she heard him through the haze in her mind.

The young woman was still disoriented and but her eyes slowly flicked open and she looked up. "Re...where...Moony..." she mumbled, her tongue a bit heavy.

"Mate.." Remus whispered, his voice making her shudder.

That was neither Remus, not her Moony. This man holding her was not a man or a wolf. He was a true werewolf, one. And she wanted to hear the proof of their unity again. "Talk to me..." she whispered, her senses slowly sharpening.

Remus looked down at the woman in his arms and held her closer into the supernatural heat of his body. She was only wearing her sleeping shorts and a bra and he feared for her in the chill of the night. "Mate...look at me...speak to me..does it still hurt? Are you turning?" he asked, trying to sniff the answer from her blood but it smelled so much different from its usually coppery scent.

Yes. They were one, finally. She could now be happy with both... A small tear slid down her cheek as she finally focused her eyes on the man above her and smiled tiredly when she saw the golden flecks in his chocolate eyes. "I don't feel pain anymore...and I don't think I'm turning. But you, you turned and then-" she stopped,unable to remember anything clearly. She reached up though to caress his cheek and look at him in wonder.

"We have become one. And you are almost fully our mate. We but need to seal the bond.." the soft growl underlining Remus' usual voice making her shudder a little in pleasure.

"Are you Remus or Moony?" she asked curiously, her own state forgotten for a moment.

"I am one and the other, I am both..." the man answered a little distractedly as he was still checking her for any injuries of internal bleeding. Thankfully there were none.

"You are to be Remy then from now on.." she smiled but groaned a moment later as she tried to sit up. "Help me..." she gasped a little, her lower back still stiff after the pain.

Remus sat her up gently and summoned a glass of water for her. Hermione checked herself, feeling her own body with with her magic like Madam Pomfrey once taught her and shook her head. "I don't know what that was, I feel perfectly fine." she said a little puzzled.

"Perhaps I may know.." Remus said and lowered his head to her belly. Hermione squirmed a little at such an intimate examination but the large warm hand on her hip stilled her. "Yes, it is your womb..you are ready to be mated, to consummate our bond and have our cubs." he growled a little, but clearly pleased.

Hermione sat there, speechless for a moment as she processed what he just told her. "So, the next time we..mate," she stumbled a little, still torn between speaking normally like she did with Remus or in werewolf tongue, "I will get pregnant with your cubs." she said just to be clear.

Remus nodded. "Yes, and the moon blesses our union this night with her fullness."

Hermione was lost for words once more as she looked at the man before her and contemplated her decision...

* * *

><p>Both Harry and Severus looked down in awe at the spectacle. It looked like Moony was trapped in a field of magic, but it was Remus' voice. And it was suddenly Remus with golden eyes, and the the fur sprung out again, and then it receded and then...it was all happening so fast Harry himself got confused with what it was he was actually watching. But at least Hermione looked to be okay, so he sat down and soothed Teddy gently, rubbing his little back. "Yes that was daddy and Mimi. No baby, I don't know what they were doing but all is well, even the bad moon will soon go away.." he spoke gently until Teddy fell asleep, the light of the full moon shining directly on his skin and lulling him into slumber.<p>

Severus took the boy from Harry's arms and settled him in the crib, casting a few charms around him so they wouldn't disturb his sleep. Only then did he pull Harry close once again and mapped out his throat with his talented lips and tongue. Harry groaned softly, shuddering in pleasure at the man's touch. Severus always knew just how to touch him to make it feel oh so good. But before he could get too lost in the kiss, he made a sound of protest and separated their bodies gently.

"Is something the matter?" Severus asked, wondering whether Harry was no longer in the mood for closeness.

Harry shook his head. "Not in front of Teddy." he blushed even as he said it but it did feel wrong to do such things with the babe only a few feet away from them.

Severus raised a brow. "He sleeps and cannot see or understand what we are doing." he tried to reason.

But Harry only shook his head. He pushed Severus until he was sitting in a chair and sat down on his thighs. "Here, have some blood, you need to feed. But the uhm...the rest will have to wait." he said, still blushing as he leaned his head to the side.

Severus however shook his head and picked up Harry's wrist instead. "If I drink from your neck now, I would not hold back." he explained and gently slipped his sharp fangs into the young man' soft skin and drank slowly and easily.

Harry let him draw as much as he wanted before separating their bodies gently. "We should lie

down and rest. I think this is not the only night we'll be looking after Teddy." he suggested.

Severus looked at him and pulled the young man close for a moment. "This change of heart has nothing to do with you being hurried or frightened at my advances?" he asked gently, a little worry perhaps evident in the tone of his mental voice.

Harry however shook his head. "I don't know what the future will bring, Severus. But I think we're on a good path. And you don't frighten me. Let's just lie down for now and not think about it." he proposed and picked up his pyjamas, heading for the bathroom to change. "Oh, and Severus? No shirt, I expect to be held." he winked and disappeared in the bathroom.

Severus smiled to himself as he got ready for bed that night as well. Judging by the scene outside, Hermione had quite the decision to make, but so did Severus. Keep Harry human longer, or make him his Childe and companion, and show him the world? That was the question. And they were all pressed for time...


	21. Chapter 21 - The end, or not

**AN: And here we are, the last chapter of this story, my dearest followers. I would like to thank you all for your wonderful and most welcome support and comments. They are what motivates my writing, and I hope to bring you another story soon (yes, I already have a few ideas)! Enjoy the rest of your holidays, whether winter or summer, and much love to you all. Always,**

**Raven**

* * *

><p><span>FIVE YEARS LATER<span>

"Viva Katherine Lupin! Sit down this instance and don't make me repeat myself!" Hermione said sternly and watched as her daughter finally sat down quietly, realising she has done something wrong.

"I'm sorry, mummy.." she said quietly, not looking up at her mama. She was a good mummy and she loved her very much, and Viva knew she only raised her voice when she did something wrong. But what did she do?

Hermione sighed and rand a hand through her wild curls as she crouched beside her chair. "What are you sorry for? What is it that you did wrong, Viva?" she asked gently, coaxing her little girl to realise her mistake.

Viva thought quietly for a moment before looking up at her mummy. "I was running around the kitchen?" she piped up softly.

Hermione nodded her head. "Yes. There are times when you can and cannot. This was the time when you ran around the kitchen and it was not a good time. Why?" she coaxed further until she saw her daughter realise it.

"There is a large pot and flame!" she pointed to the cooker.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, ma petite. Nd you know you are not to run around when something so hot can fall on you." she smiled.

"Oui, mummy. I'm sorry." he said softly.

"There, all is forgotten if you promise me not to do it again." she smiled and kissed her little girl's forehead. "Go play now with your brother, he's in the garden."

She chuckled and shook her head when her little ball of energy ran out, already calling for Teddy. She looked at the exuberant boy of almost 6 years, laughing and chasing his little sister around the swings. It looked like he was in a very happy mood today as his hair kept flashing all colours of rainbows. It was not a rare sight, but even in happiness he often settled on just one. A rainbow was an indicator that it would be quite fun putting him down to sleep that night.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close into the heat of a large male frame. The smile on her face widened a little and she leaned back into her fiance.

"She's learning fast." Remus said softly against the skin of her neck as he teased it with his lips.

Hermione hummed and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the simple affections Remus always bestowed upon her. "She is I let her watch the French programme from the 80s, about life and the human body, you know the animated one. She wouldn't speak English to me until after lunch." she chuckled.

"And her latin?" Remus asked.

"Soon. She's picking up bits and pieces from my spell work and research when I pace and learn out loud. But I don't think she'll need it for another year or so before she goes to magical pre-school. Her magic is guided by her core for now, not by spells." she mused. "Oh, Teddy drew you a picture today."

"Let me see." he said and let Hermione slip from his arms, only to return with Teddy's sketchbook. He was no Leonardo yet, but he clearly had artistic skills. The wolf was a little shaky in places, and still pretty simple, but with more lessons Teddy could grow into his talent. "We need to sign him up for some lessons." Remus mused as he leafed through the pages.

"Does he take after you, or was Tonks artistic?" Hermione asked, looking over the drawings with him.

"Dora, definitely. All Blacks were led to a proper education, painting and music very much a part of it. Or so she told me once.." he mused, remembering his former wife for a moment. Ever since he and Moony became one, he realised his love for Tonks may have been honest, but not quite what this love for his mate felt. Even so he felt a sense of nostalgia whenever he thought of the woman taken from him.

"You should talk to him. I mean I know you tell him plenty about Tonks, but this could make him even more motivated to draw, be closer to his real mum." she suggested.

Remus shook his head. "I will tell him, and we can sign him up for some classes. But you know you are his real mum. Teddy knows no other. He hears about his birth mother, and respects that you did not give birth to him but you must surely see he loves like you like the only mother in his life." he pulled her close and kissed those full lips of hers that still did things to his inner beast and made him want to never let her out of his embrace.

Hermione smiled. "And I love him, I just want him to know early on who he is." she said softly, looking out of the window again when she heard a happy giggle from their daughter. Teddy had picked her up and was spinning her while hugging her close. "He loves her so much." she mused.

"Yes, and I love you so much." Remus hummed and occupied her lips once more.

Hermione chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto the man who would soon become her husband. It took them five years to get here. Years of difficulties, tears, happiness and hard work. But it was definitely worth it. It took Remus a while to come to terms with his new senses in everyday life, with the way he sounded and appeared now that he and his eternal creature were joined into a single being. His eyes would never lose the golden flecks, neither will his hair loose the grey already setting at his temples but his aging would slow down due to his creature inheritance, and for that he was glad. Hermione was blossoming into a powerful and beautiful young woman each day, and he was glad to know keeping up with her youth and vigour was no worry.

Coming to terms with being a mate of a wolf had been difficult on her at first, but Hermione made her choice and never regretted it since. Their beautiful daughter Viva was born when she was only 19, but she wasn't the brightest witch o her age for nothing. Looking after two children was a full time occupation, but she worked hard relied on Remus who helped her the best he could while she pursued a degree in healing at the Magical University of London. Just last year she received her degree and was already working on her Masters. Remus could not have been more proud of his mate.

"Is everything ready for the wedding?" he asked once they calmed their passions for the time being and sat down with a cup of tea, watching over the children from the kitchen.

"Not only that." Hermione grinned and summoned the letter she received earlier that day, handing it over.

Remus' eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline when he read the contents. "They're in Mexico? Severus is so whipped..." he mused. Harry's love of Frida Kahlo and Aztec culture were well-known to them ever since the young man started gobbling up books, all manner of internet sites and research. Remus liked to call him Hermione Junior just to make him blush and see Severus' reaction to all that blood flooding Harry's cheeks. He still prefered not know about his godson's sex life, but those two were impossible, it was no use.

"Harry wanted to finish their American travels there, before they return for our wedding and begin exploring Europe." Hermione mused, taking a sip from her tea.

Remus groaned quietly once he realised what that meant. "Merlin save me, Teddy will be unstoppable for the next three weeks once he finds out..."

The only answer to his moaning was Hermione's laughter of joy...

* * *

><p>Harry stretched languidly, enjoying the soft cotton against his naked skin. With the senses and the sensitivity of a vampire, everything seemed so much...MORE. His eyes remained closed as the sun heated his skin and breathed in hot Mexican air. They had packing to do as their portkey was activating in 5 hours and he yet didn't have a wedding gift for Hermione. Remus was easy. After he became the head of the Department for Regulation of Magical Creatures, anything to do on obscure laws, creature history and such was most welcome. And Harry had of course gotten him a book on the folklore of South America, featuring all kind of creatures and even their local legends of moon creatures. Hermione thought, that would be tricky...<p>

He still couldn't believe it. Well, he couldn't believe it when she fist told him she was pregnant even though it was her idea to finish their education and go to university. But she was his first and bestest of friends, and if she was happy, Harry was happy for her. Who was he to judge with the way Severus and him were going?

The first two years after the war were...interesting, to say the least. They got to know each other better. And argued. And fought. And made up with kisses and whispers of love. Harry finished his N.E.W.T.s, and with no more obligation and money to spend, he decided to travel. And of course Severus indulged him. His throat took a year to heal properly, and he only got his voice back while they were exploring New York, but it was no obstacle for them.

What proved difficult was however the pull of the bond on them both. The strain for Harry's blood and companionship began to show in Severus' behaviour, but he continued to refuse turning him for as long as he could, arguing that Harry should get all the human experiences he could. The young man finally managed to knock some sense into him one winter afternoon when they were traveling through Canada by basically slitting his wrist to force the man to take his blood and did not allow him to stop until he satisfied the bond that had been gnawing at them ever since the summer after the war.

The beginnings were difficult, and Severus while not angry did resent Harry for forcing his hand (or fangs rather). But he could not begrudge the young man his desires any longer, not when his own body hummed with the litres of Harry's blood, and his senses positively sang with the presence of his Childe so close. Harry pulled through the first couple of weeks until he adjusted to functioning with his new body and needs, before he succumbed to Severus' coaxing this time, and gave himself over fully, to become the man's companion, as was vampire custom. Not once since that day did he regret that decision...

"Hmmmm...I can feel you watching me.." he hummed, still refusing to open his eyes. Harry was so attuned to his Sire and lover that he would even wake when Severus could not rest with him and watched him in the night. They needed little sleep, but Severus' body had adjusted in his 20s. Harry's body was still getting used to not needing so much sleep even after 3 years of being a vampire.

He felt Severus come closed and leaned into the touch that traced the length of his spine, a soft moan leaving his lips when they slipped even lower between his cheeks to the still stretched opening that felt that same touch but a few hours ago. "Sev...we don't have time...I need to pack...and He-fuck...Hermione's gift..."

"You'll get her a few feet of various Aztec fabrics to do with as she pleases. You know how she adores the different patters and colours." Severus mused, perfectly calm despite the young man beneath him pressing onto the two digits he used to drive him mad.

"Yes...head bands..and..and..ung...blanket...for Viva..and..." but no more words left his lips, only a meowl of pleasure at the expert way Severus toyed with his body.

He would gladly say the man will be his death one day, but as an immortal, that would be quite a lie. And in that particular moment, Harry couldn't care less even if Voldemort returned from the dead. Not when Severus touched him just like THAT...

* * *

><p>The wedding was a small family affair, with only the children, and Harry and Severus present to see Hermione Granger become Hermione Lupin. The sun was just setting above the garden behind 12 Grimmauld place, and the happy couple looked positively radiant. The gifts were plentiful with Harry going crazy for both the newlyweds and his godchildren, and the food even more so as Severus took care of the feast by making a few calls the moment they returned.<p>

That night when the children were asleep, Mr and Mrs Lupin enjoyed their wedding night, and Harry and Severus laid in their bed in companionable silence, glad for the silencing charms. It was only disturbed by Severus' very simple question.

"So, when should I start looking for a ring?"

THE END


End file.
